Le Vent des Hautes Plaines
by Earnal
Summary: Juillet 3018 Tiers-Âge. Alors que Frodon n'a pas encore quitté les vertes étendues de la Comté, la vie dans le vaste monde poursuit son cours. En Rohan, un jeune cavalier au service d'Éomer, tente de protéger son foyer des périls précipités par la découverte de l'anneau et les ambitions du Magicien Blanc sur son pays. Le Rohan au quotidien, fidèle aux livres/ lore. Épopée.
1. Prologue : Un Regard dans la Nuit

_Le monde d'Arda et le Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et à son fils Christopher. Ceci n'est qu'une fiction d'encre et de papier sans prétention quelconque. Je serai heureux de répondre à toutes éventuelles questions et remarques. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le nuage de poussières élevé par le passage des cavaliers emplit l'air, comme un signe d'étouffement. Il n'avait pas plu depuis bien des lunes et l'herbe jadis verte de la prairie rocailleuse de Rohan dépérissait. C'était là deux images ô combien symboliques en ces jours où troubles et méfiances survolaient tels des rapaces vigilants les plaines du pays des maîtres des chevaux. Plus d'une centaine d'hommes montés dévalait les collines dans un grand fracas, le son sourd des sabots s'insinuant dans le lointain, tel le tonnerre grondant. C'était une vision offrant un contraste étrange, tant le silence semblait imprégné dans le paysage entre l'herbe et le rocher. La troupe avançait à un rythme rapide. Les visages étaient tirés et attentifs, les hommes muets.

Alors que la soleil poursuivait son ascension dans l'élan du matin, un voile de nuage l'effaça au regard du monde. La terre endormie baignait dans la torpeur de la rosée. Le temps fila ainsi, détalant follement parmi l'herbe qui se perdait à l'horizon. Un homme massif, le plus grand de la troupe leva la main. Les appels filèrent et enfin il y eut un changement, le rythme des sabots s'alternant alors que l'ordre passait dans les rangs des cavaliers. Après une minute, peut-être, toute la troupe avait fait halte et l'écho-même de leur sabot finit par mourir dans le seuil des coteaux. Nul parmi les fiers guerriers montés ne mit toutefois pied à terre, leur belle chevelure blonde jurant avec l'air terne et gris de la matinée voilée. Cette halte soudaine au milieu de nulle part suscita bien des questions. Ceux à l'ouïe fine en revanche, n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps pour comprendre que des réponses étaient en approche.

Bientôt, le son de sabots rapides s'annonça et un autre cavalier surgit à flanc de colline. Il était vêtu de manière similaire à ceux de la troupe à la différence qu'il portait une besantine de cuir au lieu de mailles. L'homme chuchota doucement quelques mots à l'oreille de sa monture et fit halte. Le commandant de la troupe et plus grand de la compagnie, le Maréchal Eomer, neveu du Roi, le salua. Sa voix était haute et claire dans le matin morose :

_" Te voilà de retour Folstred. Parles donc, qu'as-tu vu?

_ Fort peu, j'en ai peur maréchal. Il y a des traces nombreuses au Nord-Ouest en bordure de la forêt à quatre lieues d'ici. Le sol est piétiné comme si un troupeau entier de chevaux sauvages l'avait fauché au galop. Elles disparaissent vers l'Est.

_ Rien d'autre?

_ Je n'ai rien vu ni entendu. Pas le moindre signe des nôtres à des lieues à la ronde mais le vent est porteur d'une forte odeur, plus aigre que l'eau croupie. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'il puisse puer autant "!

Il y eut quelques rires mais la plupart des cavaliers demeurèrent graves et silencieux

_ " Des orques ? s'interrogea le maréchal, un halo filant dans ses yeux sombres.

_ C'est ce que je pense également mon seigneur, bien que cela ne puisse être surement établi.

_ Nuls autres ne souillent le sol de nos terres avec autant d'énergie parla un homme jeune et pâle à la droite du maréchal, visiblement son écuyer.

_ Des orques, si proche de Fangorn? Ça n'a guère de sens. Ils n'ont quand même pas émergé de la forêt "? remarqua un autre, plus âgé, dont le casque à cimier était surmonté d'une longue queue de cheval noire. Ses paroles furent accueillies par plusieurs remarques et autres hochements de têtes parmi les rangs des cavaliers. Cette nouvelle ne paraissait guère compréhensible. La seule autre entrée en Rohan par l'Ouest passait par la Trouée et les Gués de l'Isen et la traversée y était étroitement surveillée. Nul ne pénétrait dans le Riddermark par cette route sans le recours aux armes ou l'accord du Roi.

_ " Tu as raison Gárulf reprit Eomer, les traits crispés et les sourcils froncés. C'est surprenant et pourtant ces jours ci plus rien ne m'étonne. Ton avis Éothain "?

Le maréchal appréciait la franchise de son écuyer et l'encourageait à énoncer clairement ce qu'il pensait même s'il était souvent dur, voir violent, dans ses paroles.

_ " Rien n'indique que ces orques ne soient sortis de la forêt. Il y a maintenant fort longtemps que les hommes de Mundburg ***** ne sont plus en mesure de garder les passages du fleuve par delà la grande île en amont d'Osgiliath ".

La remarque d'Éothain indiquait que plusieurs parmi-eux s'étaient rendus en Gondor auparavant. C'était peu commun mais point inhabituel. Depuis que la Marche existait, les seigneurs de Mundburg n'avaient jamais réellement connu la paix et les tensions sur le fleuve et au delà étaient fréquentes. Ceux qui étaient partis en guerre parmi les Rohirrim en savaient suffisamment à ce sujet ; corsaires d'Umbar * en maraude dans les eaux de Belfalas, Haradrims nombreux et cruels aux lances sombres et bien-sûr les innombrables orques et autres engeances au service du Seigneur de la Terre Noire. Les jours d'Éorl et de Cirion étaient morts depuis longtemps mais l'alliance entre les deux royaumes perdurait, des cavaliers s'en allant en armes, disparaissant vers l'est lorsque s'annonçaient les ailes funestes de la guerre.

Le maréchal ne parla pas, son esprit en pleine réflexion. Une pointe d'incertitude transparaissait dans ses yeux noirs. Les vies de plus de cent-vingt cavaliers reposaient entre ses mains et ce nombre n'était rien s'il devait connaître l'échec. Tous les habitants de l'Ouest-Emnet n'étaient pas aptes à manier la lance ou l'épée. Le poids de la décision l'observait, tapis dans le creux de ses pensées. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une nouvelle voix se joignit au chapitre :

_" Si... si je peux me permettre, mon seigneur maréchal ".

Il y eut quelques murmures et mouvements parmi les rangs. Gárulf écarta son puissant destrier, Hasufel, pour permettre à son camarade cavalier de s'avancer.

Il était étonnamment chétif, surtout parmi la masse des hommes grands et fiers qui formait l'éored*. Une silhouette mince et un visage lisse évoquaient une figure jeune, très jeune même. Aux yeux des hommes les plus endurcis présents parmi eux, il était un garçon à peine sortie de l'enfance, un arbre aux quelques vingt printemps, moins sans doute. Il était vêtu d'un léger pourpoint de cuir en plus de la traditionnelle cape verte des Rohirrim. Une longue chevelure flamboyante émergeait de sous le couvert d'un casque de cuir décoré du motif du cheval blanc. Un arc de frêne flanqué d'un carquois reposait dans son dos et il portait une épée à la garde de cuir fatiguée à sa ceinture. Malgré le digne cheval bai qui le menait fièrement, il paraissait bien insignifiant parmi ses camarades, surtout face au maréchal dont la taille imposante n'était pas loin des sept pieds.

_" Parle sans crainte, jeune Cínéad.

_ Rien ne nous indique que ces orques viennent du Pays noir. Nos contes et légendes narrent comment Éorl, puisse t-il reposer en paix parmi les _symbelmynë *_ _ **,**_ vainquit et dispersa les orques aux champs du Celebrant puis au Plateau. Peut-être que ceux-là descendent eux-aussi des Monts Brumeux ou d'au delà ".

A ces mots, plusieurs cavaliers se tournèrent vers les hauteurs enneigées du Methedras * qui surplombait toute la région. C'était l'unique vue des Monts Brumeux que la grande majorité d'entre-eux avait jamais contemplé de leur vie. L'Est-Emnet paraissait déjà lointain pour le Maréchal et les hommes de Rohan alors les gorges du Plateau et au-delà...

_ " C'est bien vrai, encore qu'il est inhabituel pour les orques du nord de descendre si près de Fangorn. Hélas! Nous n'avons que fort peu de nouvelles de ce qui se trame dans les terres extérieures, _et cela n'est pas sans m'inquiéter ",_ pensa t-il en gardant pour lui-même ces derniers mots. Il était inutile de semer le doute dans l'esprit des hommes.

Il s'entretient ensuite brièvement avec Éothain à voix basse. Son écuyer approuva d'un regard et le maréchal parla à nouveau, s'adressant à toute son éored, sa voix puissante dominant les hommes et le vent dans les collines.

_ " Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser des orques ou quoi que soit d'autres vagabonder librement dans le Riddermark, serait-ce dans les marches les plus reculés de l'Est-Emnet. Il y a toujours des villages sans défense plus loin vers l'Est. Folstred! Mènes-nous jusqu'à cette piste!

_ En avant Eored "! appuya Éothain.

Et la colonne reprit sa chevauchée, portait par l'excitation et le frisson de la chasse à présent ouverte.

* * *

La* Soleil jetait ses derniers regards sur le Riddermark avant de disparaître vers d'autres contrées quand la troupe fit halte. L'ordre fut donné de dresser le camp tandis que plusieurs cavaliers furent dépêchés vers l'avant avec le crépuscule. Ils avaient suivi la piste déniché par Folstred toute la journée. Il fallait dire qu'elle était difficile à manquer. L'herbe avait été lourdement piétiné et le sol lui-même semblait en peine. On y discernait les traces d'un large groupe qui voyageait avec hâte, toujours plus loin vers l'Est et le cour de l'Entalluve. La piste était relativement fraîche, vieille d'un peu plus d'un jour d'après les plus habiles traqueurs de l'éored.

Malheureusement pour les cavaliers, la poursuite paraissait mal engagée. Ils n'avaient fait nulle rencontre, amie ou hostile au cour de leurs longues heures de chevauchées. La piste ne leur offrit guère plus d'informations, l'identité de leur proie demeurant toujours largement incomplète. Cínéad sentait que le maréchal n'était pas rassuré même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître. Il était inconcevable qu'une imposante troupe d'ennemies puisse parcourir près de vingt lieues impunément en plein Riddermark si facilement. Sans le rapport sur la disparition subite de plusieurs sentinelles, la nouvelle ne serait peut-être jamais arrivée aux oreilles du Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, bras-armé du Roi dans l'Est du Royaume. Pour sa part, le jeune cavalier demeurait impassible. Ses pensées en revanche hasardaient entre l'appréhension d'un futur combat et les visages des siens. Tout comme son commandant, il restait toutefois déterminé à poursuivre la traque. Ces mystérieux intrus ne pourraient fuir éternellement.

* * *

Cínéad se laissa tomber parmi ses camarades près du feu. De vastes flots d'encre tâchaient le ciel de Juillet, des amas et des ombres s'étendant sur la lumière des étoiles. La nuit serait sombre. Les derniers éclaireurs venaient de rentrer, n'apportant rien de plus à la situation de leur chasse. Les alentours étaient déserts et silencieux sur plusieurs lieues à la ronde. Le maréchal autorisa alors les hommes à allumer un feu. On déchargea plusieurs piles de brindilles des chevaux et quelques cavaliers s'en allèrent quérir quelques fagots de bois mort parmi les arbres isolés des alentours. Ils n'étaient guère très éloignés de Fangorn après-tout. La chaleur du foyer couplée au goût d'un repas simple mais bienvenu étaient étrangement appréciée après une journée entière passée en selle. Alors qu'il rassasiait les plaintes de son estomac, Cínéad distingua un changement de ton parmi les conversations de ses camarades cavaliers. La discussion s'orienta à nouveau sur Mundburg et les frontières de l'Est :

_ " À quoi peut-bien servir le Gondor, s'il n'est même plus capable d'empêcher les serviteurs de l'ennemi de traverser le fleuve et de s'introduire sur nos terres? parla un homme aux épaules larges et visage droit, ses longues boucles projetant des ombres sur ses pommettes à la lueur du feu.

_ Les temps sont durs mais ce sont toujours nos alliés. Il en a toujours était ainsi répondit Gárulf qui venait de s'asseoir près de Cínéad quelques instants plus-tôt.

_ Tu parles d'alliance? Mon grand-père est mort pour le seigneur de Mundburg dans sa tour de pierre comme tant d'autres des nôtres! Je suis un homme de parole et d'action, prêt à honorer les serments de mon peuple mais qu'a fait le Gondor pour nous? Rien "!

Il y eut quelques murmures d'approbations parmi le cercle de guerriers. Cínéad hocha la tête en baissant les yeux vers les braises rougeoyantes du foyer. Une ombre passa sur son visage vif.

_ " Ta colère et ton ressenti influencent ton jugement Wilfréa. Les hommes de Gondor sont aux prises avec un mal bien plus terrible que la plupart d'entre-nous ne peuvent l'imaginer ", parla une voix calme mais ferme. C'était le maréchal Eomer, grand et droit dans son armure aux teintes tournant vers le pourpre. Éothain venait à sa suite, portant son casque et son épée. La nature des paroles échangées autour du feu étaient apparemment parvenues à leurs oreilles. Le chef de l'éored observa un instant les visages de ses hommes, comprenant dans le murmure d'un regard la source des inquiétudes qui planaient autour d'eux.

_ " Reposez-vous, nous partirons à l'aube. Éothain, prépares les rondes de gardes. Je veux trois relais de douze sentinelles ".

* * *

Cínéad ne s'était pas trompé. Peu parmi les Rohirrim avaient jamais connu pareille nuit noire, tant les ténèbres qui entouraient le camp se faisaient épaisses, aussi dense qu'une forêt de pins noirs. Plusieurs torches furent postées à la lisière des tentes. Un air lourd régnait parmi les hommes et chevaux. Seules les rares caresses du vent nocturne venaient parfois rompre la torpeur muette de la pénombre.

Le jeune cavalier s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'emprise du sommeil lorsqu'on le réveilla pour prendre la relève des sentinelles. Parmi-ceux qui laissèrent leurs postes, se trouvait Gárulf qui le salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner, sans doute vers un repos bien mérité. Cínéad cligna des yeux à mesure que ses pupilles s'habituaient au linceul d'obscurité qui languissait autour de lui. Pour une raison inconnue, la torche qui se trouvait à son poste s'était éteinte avant qu'il ne relève son camarade. Ce n'était pas une situation des plus agréables mais il n'osait pas délaisser sa position, même quelques instants pour raviver sa source de lumière près du feu parmi les tentes. Les petites langues de flammes dansaient faiblement et sa garde s'écoula lentement dans les affres de la nuit.

Alors que le terme ne devait plus être très loin, il crut voir une forme bouger quelque part devant lui parmi les contours flous d'un large rocher. Cínéad cligna subitement des yeux, la main crispée sur le manche de son arc. Un coup d'œil à ses camarades sentinelles lui indiqua que nul autre n'avait réagi. Seuls les battements sourds de son cœur dans sa poitrine témoignaient de la fausse d'alerte. Son imagination se jouait de lui, jetant des tâches sombres devant ses yeux brillants. Le jeune cavalier se calma. Quelque part sur sa gauche, une chouette entama sa complainte nocturne. Cínéad devinait vaguement la présence des hommes et des chevaux derrière lui, aussi figé qu'une statue faite de la pierre de l'ancien temps.

Soudain, il distingua à nouveau un mouvement parmi les pierres. Le geste fut fluide comme l'eau et si rapide qu'il crut une nouvelle fois avoir rêvé. Ses yeux étaient si plissés qu'un rictus tiré se dessina sur son jeune visage. Le doute resurgit dans son esprit. Il le chassa dans l'instant. Peut-être devait-il appeler son camarade posté à plusieurs dizaines de pieds sur sa droite? Mais s'il agissait ainsi, la forme pouvait disparaître aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Son souffle se coupa, l'œil fixé sur la forme indécise devant lui. Celle-ci se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit le tranchant acéré du regard du jeune cavalier avant de faire brusquement volte-face. Cínéad réagit en un instant. Son arc chanta et une flèche siffla dans le silence. Un cri étouffé lui répondit. Il avait fait mouche. La sentinelle sur sa gauche fut à ses côtés dans la seconde, lame en main. L'alarme gagna le campement, chassant l'indifférence du sommeil alors que l'acier surgissait du fourreau.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, le camp entier était éveillé, les hommes prêts au combat, tous leurs sens en alerte. Aucun ennemi ne sortit des ténèbres et nul défi ne fut lancé. Un calme sûr mais oppressant s'installa. Les cavaliers brisèrent leur formation et la tension se dissipa quelque peu alors que le vent se levait. Lentement, Eomer, Éothain et une bonne quinzaine d'hommes s'avancèrent vers la cible abattue, torches et armes en main.

_ " Quelle espèce d'orque pensait pouvoir passer outre la vigilance des hommes du Riddermark "? Demanda un cavalier, un sourire rieur aux lèvres.

Éothain retourna le corps abattu et la lumière des torches chassa l'obscurité. Un flot de sang coulait dans l'herbe de Rohan, le pourpre se mêlant à la verdure.

Ce n'était pas un orque.

* * *

* Mundburg : " Cité protectrice ". C'est sous ce terme que les Hommes de Rohan désignent Minas Tirith.

* Umbar : (Quenya), " Destinée". Cité portuaire gouvernant un large territoire au Sud du Gondor fondée par les Núménoriens au Deuxième Âge. Soumise au Gondor par Elendil, elle fut perdue et reprise plusieurs fois jusqu'à lui échapper complétement. A l'époque de la Guerre de l'Anneau, les hommes d'Umbar sont des pirates corsaires craints et redoutés dont les raids sont fréquents sur les côtes.

* Methedras : (sindarin), " Dernier Pic ". L'ultime grand sommet des Monts Brumeux à l'ombre duquel se dressent l'Isengard et la forêt de Fangorn.

* Symbelmynë : " Souvenir éternel". Petites fleurs blanches qui poussent en nuées sur les tombes des hommes valeureux. Les tertres abritant les Rois du Rohan devant les portes d'Edoras en étaient recouverts. Les Elfes et les Dúnedain la connaissent sous les noms d'Alfirin et d'Uilos.

* Eored : Unité d'escadron de cavalerie utilisée en Rohan. L'Eored regroupe 120 hommes. Le Royaume comprend 100 Eoreds.

* La Soleil : Chez les Elfes de Tolkien, les genres du soleil et de la lune sont inversés. Le procédé est utilisé ici par nuance esthétique.


	2. Chapitre I : En chasse d'une vérité

Chapitre I :

En Chasse d'une Vérité

* * *

 _" On aime mieux la chasse que la prise "_

 _Blaise Pascal_

* * *

Nul ne dormit vraiment davantage cette nuit-là. La surprise éveillée par l'alerte était retombée mais la présence possible de l'ennemi dans les alentours garda les hommes sur le qui vive Des teintes violacées semées de pourpre gagnèrent la toile céleste. La nuit se faisait vieille et l'aube serait bientôt là.

Sous une large tente à l'aspect important, cinq hommes discutaient les événements de la nuit. Le maréchal Éomer, Seigneur d'Aldburg, Folstred, le meneur des éclaireurs, Gárulf, vétéran parmi les cavaliers de l'éored ainsi que Wenda qui chevauchait d'ordinaire aux côtés de l'arrière garde. Éothain, par sa qualité d'écuyer, était également présent mais se tenait quelques pas en retrait. Il n'avait pas voix directe aux délibérations.

L'intérieur frappait par sa sobriété et sa rigueur. Il n'abritait seulement que deux couchages et leurs couvertures, un baril, quelques sacs de jutes ainsi qu'une table sommaire, constituée d'une simple planche placée sur deux pieds. Deux torches fichées dans le sol complétaient le tout, plongeant le lieu dans une lumière feutrée et tamisée. Ce n'était guère ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre en terme de confort pour la tente d'un des personnages les plus importants du Riddermark. Mais le maréchal était ainsi. Élevé en soldat dés son plus jeune âge, il était au plus proche de ses hommes, partageant leur quotidien et se moquait des atouts raffinés et autres artifices dont la noblesse s'entichait d'ordinaire.

Rassemblés autour de la table, le petit groupe était en plein débat autour de l'identité de l'homme abattu quelques heures auparavant. Après l'avoir examiné et sommairement fouillé, le corps avait été enterré un plus loin en contrebas. Mis au repos, il continuait pourtant de susciter les questions.

Il n'avait pas pas la haute et forte stature des Rohirrim, ni leur belle chevelure de lin. Il n'avait pas non plus les traits fiers, majestueux et les yeux gris de ceux qui descendaient de l'Ouistrenesse ***** , que ce soit en Gondor ou dans le Nord, pas plus qu'il ne possédait la beauté pleine de grâce que l'on disait propre aux elfes selon les légendes. C'était un homme de taille assez courte pour les Rohirrim et au physique trapu. Sa chevelure longue et hirsute d'un noir de jais descendait sur une barbe de plusieurs jours, soulignant un visage dur au nez busqué. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble de fourrures recouvrant une simple tunique de lin tachée par le temps et le voyage. L'homme portait pour unique arme une hache dont le fer était d'un acier de piètre qualité et qui semblait n'avoir fendu que du bois depuis fort longtemps.

_ " Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'un homme des collines parla Wenda. Ils se font rares mais il existe encore des descendants de ceux qui vivaient ici au temps jadis, avant que notre peuple s'y installe ". Ses mots étaient marqués par le mépris et le dédain.

Le maréchal ne sembla guère réceptif ni enthousiaste à cette idée.

_" Ils n'en existent plus dans le Riddermark. La plupart ont finit par s'en aller par delà les rives de l'Isen il y a bien longtemps. D'autres résident au pied des Montagnes Blanches au sein des forêts d'Anórien ***** sur la route de Mundburg. On a pas entendu parler d'eux depuis des lustres.

_ Certaines racines sont des plus tenaces et résistent, cachées, aux assauts du feu et du temps Maréchal compléta Wenda d'un ton suave.

_ Cela ne nous explique pas pourquoi il se trouvait seul en pleine campagne de l'Ouest-Emnet.

_Les siens nous détestent Éomer ", intervient Gárulf.

Le Maréchal leva ses yeux vers lui. Il était rare qu'il l'appelle par son nom en présence d'autres. C'était un signe s'il en fallait un.

_ " Je le sais bien Gárulf . La colère aveugle peut-être mais elle ne rend pas non plus idiot! Cet homme n'a pas pris le risque d'approcher notre camp, seul, face à une éored entière sans raison.

_Il avait tout l'air d'être un espion indiqua Folstred, les sourcils froncés, en pensant au récit que leur avait fait Cínéad.

_ Les hommes des collines sont mauvais et féroces avec leur ennemis. Néanmoins je n'arrive pas à les imaginer s'associant avec des orques pour nous nuire.

_ Rien ne nous a encore clairement indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'orques ", tempéra Gárulf

Folstred approuva de la tête. Wenda pour sa part, ne sembla pas convaincu. Éomer savait qu'ils pensaient tout deux avoir raison.

_ " Et pourtant cette piste empeste l'orque à plein nez parla Éothain d'un ton convaincu.

_ Une énigme dans le noir murmura Éomer d'un air sombre. Il avait tellement réfléchi au sujet qu'il en avait la migraine. Personne n'avait plus entendu parler d'hommes des collines à la frontière de l'Est-Emnet depuis le Long Hiver. Pourtant, avec le déclin du Gondor, peut-être se montraient-ils plus audacieux. Si tel était le cas, ils comprendraient aisément qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus en Rohan. Mais avant, son éored et lui avaient une chasse à conclure.

_ " En tout cas, Cínéad n'a pas flanché, c'était un superbe tir dans pareille obscurité loua Gárulf

_ Dommage que la flèche lui ait percé le cœur, il aurait pu nous en apprendre beaucoup dit Wenda.

_ Je doute qu'il aurait parlé.

_ Tout le monde peut finir par parler ", suggéra Wenda.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la tente. Parfois, la protection du Rohan ne se résumait pas à prendre les armes et pourfendre des orques. Parfois, il fallait consentir au mal par crainte d'un mal plus grand.

_ " On peut difficilement reprocher quelque chose au p'tit gars.

_ Il est bon de pouvoir compter sur des yeux vigilants et des mains habiles dit Éomer. C'est un brave garçon ".

Le Maréchal demanda ensuite l'avis de Folstred et ses observations concernant la piste.

_ " Nous gagnons du terrain. À pied ils ne peuvent nous échapper. Je dirai que si nous filons droit et gardons bonne allure sans faire de mauvaises rencontres nous les aurons rattrapé d'ici demain au crépuscule ".

Wenda indiqua son désaccord:

_ " Allons! Poursuivre la traque serait dangereux. Nous allons à vive allure, et nos yeux, qu'ils soient habiles ou non, ne sont pas infaillibles. Qui nous dit qu'ils ne se dirigent pas vers les villages plus loin au sud pour les mettre à feu et à sang? Nous devrions nous assurer que ces bourgades soient saines et sauves au plus vite "!

Gárulf s'y opposa :

_ " Je ne pense pas que leurs visées réside dans le pillage. Il y a bien des villages et des fermes qui auraient fait des cibles idéales auparavant et pourtant ils les ont laissé intactes ".

Éomer tourna à nouveau son attention vers son premier éclaireur :

_ " Aucune trace ne dévie de la piste principale. Elle file dans les plaines et les collines, aussi droite qu'un chemin à travers champs. J'ignore quel lien établir entre l'incident de cette nuit et ceux que nous poursuivons mais cela n'est pas anodin ".

Il marqua une pause, recueillant signes et indices dans sa mémoire.

_ " Il est probable qu'ils se soient rendu compte que nous les avons pris en chasse à présent. Leur avance est comptée, s'en prendre aux villages serait une perte de temps fatale pour eux ".

_ " Tu accordes à ces orques bien plus d'intelligence qu'ils n'en possèdent Folstred répliqua Wenda. Que recherchent-ils? Qu'ont-ils toujours recherché? Le sang, les flammes et la destruction, rien d'autre ".

Éomer ne parla plus, sceptique. Ces lieutenants venaient tous de soulever des points valides. Il était pris entre deux étaux. Le choix n'avait rien de simple. Et il était sien...

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, Cínéad aiguisait le tranchant de son épée à l'aide d'une pierre à affuter. Son cheval, Fenrhim, l'observait de ses yeux lestes en secouant parfois la tête, sa crinière libre flottant légèrement sous le jeu de la brise qui précédait l'aube. Autour de lui, les hommes s'agitaient, se préparant à reprendre la course. Ils pliaient les tentes, rassemblaient leurs effets dans leurs paquetages et apprêtaient les chevaux au départ. Celui-ci ne tarderait plus à présent.

Tout comme la plupart des cavaliers, Cínéad n'avait pas dormi depuis l'alerte. Même si ses mains s'attelaient à une autre tâche, son esprit lui, revivait sans cesse l'instant fatidique où il avait lâché la corde de son arc.

Le trait avait traversé l'omoplate et atteint le cœur. Cínéad n'avait pas tiré avec l'optique de tuer, cherchant l'épaule droite, mais le brusque volte-face de l'intrus en avait décidé autrement. C'était une sensation étrange, prendre sa première vie dans la frénésie fulgurante d'un réflexe presque inné. Il n'avait connu, ni doute, ni hésitation. Jamais il n'aurait pensé abattre un homme de la sorte. Cela n'avait pas été bien différent que d'abattre un lapin dans les collines qui entouraient Aldburg. Il fut tiré de ses pensées et ramenait à la réalité par plusieurs de ses camarades venus le féliciter. La nouvelle s'était répandu bien vite en dépit du réveil brusque et de l'obscurité.

Il les remercia en songeant à quel point une simple flèche pouvait changer bien des choses. Hier encore, il n'était qu'un nouveau venu parmi l'éored et ses cavaliers grands et rapides. Un son fluide et lent lui fit tourner la tête.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un rohirrim jouait d'une petite flute de bois, d'autres hommes à ses côtés. L'air était léger et un brin triste, telles les senteurs du vent qui souffle après la pluie. Une file de cavaliers délaissèrent leur tâche pour écouter. Ils oublièrent un instant troubles et tensions, l'ennemi, les lances et épées et leurs pensées se tournèrent vers leurs foyers.

La tente du Maréchal, s'ouvrit et ce dernier en sortit, armé et paré pour la guerre. La musique s'arrêta.

* * *

C'est ainsi, il fut décidé de continuer la chasse. Hommes et chevaux s'élancèrent parmi les hautes plaines encore inconscientes aux confins de la nuit. L'éored prit lentement de la vitesse. Ils entamèrent leur chevauchée à une allure modérée, les chevaux n'ayant pas fourni d'effort depuis la veille. Le vent les portait vers l'horizon, dansant dans les capes, les bannières et les cheveux. Bien que le solstice soit passé depuis plusieurs semaines, le temps ne semblait guère pressé d'accueillir la chaleur estivale. Alors que la main rose de l'aurore paraissait, Cinéad, qui chevauchait sur le flanc gauche en milieu de troupe, vit Gárulf venir à sa rencontre. Ce dernier se laissa déporter vers lui sans résistance. Le jeune cavalier ne put que remarquer à quel point son aîné semblait à l'aise en selle, conduisant le puissant destrier gris, Hasufel, d'un simple geste de la bride. Il sembla l'observer pendant un moment.

_ " C'était un bien beau tir ".

Il devait hausser le ton pour couvrir le son grandissant de centaines de sabots foulant l'herbe rocailleuse encore humide. Cínéad le remercia d'un bref signe de tête. Il était surpris de voir un vétéran tel que Gárulf venir lui parler ainsi.

_ " Tu as l'œil habile, tout comme Arnvir ".

Le jeune cavalier se retourna brusquement. Il y avait des années que ce nom n'était plus venu à ses oreilles. Gárulf répondit à sa question muette en souriant.

_ " Oui, j'ai connu ton père. Pas très longtemps mais suffisamment pour l'apprécier. Lui aussi aimait l'arc et y était adroit. Encore que je doute que sa visée fut assurée au point d'abattre un homme dans l'obscurité.

_ Que pouvez-me dire sur lui?

_ Pas grand chose que tu ne saches sans doute déjà. C'était un homme bon, simple et aimant ".

Son sourire s'élargit alors que des scènes du passé renaissaient de la poussière devant ses yeux. Les couleurs s'évanouissait avec le temps mais les souvenirs eux demeuraient.

_ " Il tenait particulièrement mal la boisson et il avait la pire malchance que j'ai jamais vu aux dés. Mais il riait souvent et aimait les histoires et les chansons ".

_ ...

Un pâle sourire gagna le visage du jeune cavalier. D'autant qu'il s'en souvienne, cela lui ressemblait bien en effet.

_ "Je ne pensais pas te voir rejoindre l'Eored, poursuivit Gárulf.

_ Le bruit courait que l'on avait besoin d'homme pour remplacer ceux tenus par la fièvre. Le bétail pourra bien se passer de moi quelques jours.

_ Comment va ta famille? Ton père en parlait souvent ".

Ils passèrent un ruisseau dans l'onde fraîche du matin, les chevaux projetant des gerbes d'eau dans leur passage. Quelques gouttes retombèrent sur le visage de Cinéad qui les chassa d'un revers de la main.

_ " Ils se portaient bien à mon départ. Grand-père est encore habile malgré les hivers et Estrid aime garder les bêtes. Il se peut qu'elle me remplace sous peu ".

Il y eut un rire clair et sincère.

_ " Ils doivent être fier de toi, tous.

_ Seul l'avenir le dira ".

Il était réservé de nature. Les éclaireurs semblaient convaincus que l'avance de leur cible faiblissait. Beaucoup parmi eux étaient impatients de laisser place aux armes. Cínéad était peut être jeune et vierge des horreurs de la bataille mais savait que bien des choses pouvaient survenir dans le chaos de la mêlée.

* * *

Ils passèrent l'Entalluve à gué dans le milieu de la matinée. Ses eaux claires et chargées de secrets depuis leurs sortie de la canopée des arbres silencieux s'évanouirent dans le lointain en quête du grand fleuve. La cime distante de Fangorn semblait les observer, telle une immense armée noire. Des groupes de nuages s'approchèrent depuis les genoux des Monts Brumeux. Le ciel se couvrait et le temps ne tarderait pas à changer.

C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus d'une heure après la traversée du fleuve ils tombèrent sur un nouveau signe de ceux qu'ils poursuivaient depuis trois jours à présent. Il s'agissait d'une large pelouse dont l'herbe avait été piétiné et retourné tant de fois qu'elle reposait, couchée contre le sol. Les restes d'un feu baigné par un lit de cendre sautaient aux yeux parmi le champs verts foulé de mille pas. Aussi loin que portait la vue, les alentours étaient déserts. Toute l'éored fit halte.

_ " Hum, ils se sont reposés ici un moment " parla Folstred en s'avançant prudemment avec quelques uns de ses éclaireurs.

Un petit groupe leur emboîta le pas, en prenant soin d'observer là où ils mettaient les pieds. Cínéad se joignit à Gárulf qui venait derrière Eothain.

Folstred poursuivit son enquête avec un soin méticuleux, sa cape glissant parmi la poussière et l'herbe fauchée. Il semblait particulièrement intrigué par les environs du feu de camp.

_ "Les cendres sont encore tièdes. Et, qu'est-ce que ceci? Des restes d'une sorte de pain de voyage ainsi que, il se pencha au plus près du sol et renifla, une odeur de vin?

_ Les orques ne connaissent pas le vin remarqua Éothain.

_ Peut-être le fruit d'un pillage? suggéra un cavalier.

_J'ignorai que des vignobles poussaient d'eux-mêmes parmi les talus de Fangorn répliqua un autre d'un ton malicieux.

_ Quel dommage! Voilà qui me motiverait peut être à braver les arbres de cette satané forêt! Ça ne vaut pas l'hydromel mais tout de même "! s'exclama un cavalier. Cinéad le reconnut à son ton, c'était Wilfréa, l'homme qui la veille avait remis en cause l'alliance avec le Gondor.

_ " Te connaissant, tu n'en ressortirais pas. Du moins pas avant d'avoir cuvé pendant deux jours parmi les mousses et les buissons "!

Il y eut plusieurs rires parmi les cavaliers. Wilfréa était hilare alors qu'il guidait son cheval à la robe blanche, Arod, loin de l'herbe fauchée afin de ne pas froisser le site de son passage.

Pendant ce temps, Folstred poursuivait ses recherches, détaillant chaque empreinte, chaque trace dans l'herbe. Il avançait avec une grande prudence, son pas semblant à peine frôler le sol, ses yeux noisettes et son visage marqués par la concentration.

_ " Ces traces sont bien plus intéressantes jugea l'éclaireur. Nettes, distinctes... Hum...

_ Je crains qu'ils ne soient plus nombreux que ce que j'avais estimé ".

L'allégresse bucolique engendrée par la remarque de Wilfréa s'évanouit aussi vite que le sourire d'un visage. Les hommes se renfrognèrent, la perspective du combat en tête. Une seule question était dans tout les esprits. Ce fut Eomer qui la posa :

_ " Combien?

_ Une centaine, peut-être plus ".

Un air grave prit place sur les visages des hommes. L'ennemi était venu en nombre.

_ " Il va devenir délicat de mener la poursuite plus en avant, continua Folstred, sans prêter attention à l'expression de ses camarades. Nous ne sommes plus très loin des premiers contreforts de l'Est-Emnet. Le terrain s'y fait plus accidenté et la progression y sera ralentie. Il nous faut être prudent, vu leur nombre cela serait l'endroit idéal pour une embuscade.

_ Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela parla Wenda en secouant la tête, visiblement surpris.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je traque l'ennemi jusque dans ces collines ..."

De son côté, Cinéad parcourait lui aussi les vestiges du camp, un genou à terre. Il était loin de posséder le talent de Folstred et des autres éclaireurs mais des années à garder le bétail dans les collines avaient rendu ses yeux plus attentifs que d'autres. Cela se révéla toutefois fort différent. Pister les empreintes d'un loup dans la verdure humide qui entourait Aldburg paraissait un jeu d'enfant face à cette pelouse marquée et foulée par des centaines de pas. Il souleva une motte d'herbe retournée et découvrit plusieurs petites formes sombres et humides sous la rosée languissante.

_ " Qui a t-il Cínéad? Demanda Folstred, voyant qu'il avait découvert quelque chose.

_ Cette herbe, c'est de la feuille de laurier.

_ Par le poing de Helm! Tu dis vrai ! "

L'éclaireur se tourna vers Éomer, le regard sceptique. Il était fort peu probable que ces feuilles se soient retrouvaient là d'elles-mêmes et rares étaient les voyageurs à emporter pareille denrée avec eux.

L'enquête se poursuivit encore un moment. Les nuages s'épaissirent à mesure que la matinée avançait. Le ciel était si chargé lorsqu'ils repartirent peu après le zénith, que ses rayons ne parvinrent que bien frêles parmi les fleurs et l'herbe de la plaine.

* * *

Comme l'avait annoncé Foltred, le paysage ne tarda pas à changer. Fangorn et sa ligne d'arbres vigilants s'évanouit derrière eux. Les plaines et pâturages fluviaux qui bordaient la région de l'Entalluve disparurent progressivement au profit d'un ensemble de hautes collines et de contours rocheux. Ce terrain accidenté formait les premières pentes occidentales des contreforts du Plateau de Rohan qui s'étendait plus loin vers le Nord ; les pierres et falaises de l'Est-Emnet. Des touffes d'herbes folles et de lichen s'accrochaient tant bien que mal à la roche de cette région déserte balayée par le vent.

L'après-midi était déjà avancé quand un des éclaireurs qu'Éomer avait dépêché à l'avant déboucha en toute hâte au détour d'un large talus couronné de roches brisées. Cínéad remarqua que cavalier et monture étaient en sueur.

_ " L'ennemi! L'ennemi est tout proche! Plusieurs dizaines au moins à quelques milles en deçà de la chaîne de colline au Nord-Est!

_ Ah, enfin! s'exclama Wilfréa, dont la voix grave était facilement reconnaissable.

_ Ils doivent déjà être avertis de notre présence...

_ Gárulf! Tiens toi-prêt avec ta compagnie commanda Eomer. Vous tous, soyez parés au combat! En avant, la bataille nous attend "!

Un torrent d'exclamations s'éleva. Les clameurs glissèrent sur les hauteurs parmi les pierres. Qu'importe la discrétion, ils seraient bientôt sur l'ennemi.

Ils s'en allèrent, lancés à vive allure, contournant la large gorge rocheuse. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux habiles cavaliers pour se frayer leur chemin parmi la chaîne du relief. L'éored gravit ensuite une large colline verte jusqu'à son sommet qui surplombait tous les alentours. Une butte similaire s'élevait plus loin, à moins d'une lieue. En contrebas, s'étendait une grande plaine dont l'herbe s'écartait sous le frisson du vent.

C'était là, entre la terre verte et les rochers, qu'une troupe imposante de formes sombres filait vers l'Est, tels des lapins fuyant dans le matin. Telle l'eau des montagnes se déversant vers la vallée, les cavaliers glissèrent sur les pentes du relief, dans un grand tumulte semblable à la tempête.

Éomer, leva alors sa lance, la pointe haute et claire dans l'éclat de l'après-midi. L'éored se scinda en deux. Le maréchal menait lui-même la charge de front tandis que Gárulf assurait la nouvelle vague de cavalier vers l'arrière, coupant à l'adversaire toute retraite. Cinéad était avec eux, les formes sombres de l'ennemi défilant devant ses yeux dans le feu épart du combat qui s'annonçait. La bannière du cheval blanc se gonfla fièrement au vent, toisant ses ennemies. La horde se résigna au combat et forma un cercle à la va vite, des guerriers armés de lance se ruant à l'avant alors qu'une lourde voix rauque criait des ordres.

Les Rohirrim réagirent d'instinct et les plus habiles parmi-eux armèrent leurs arcs. C'était un exercice périlleux. Il fallait décocher la flèche au moment ou les quatre fers du cheval quittaient le sol, sans quoi la pression et la vitesse fausserait la course de la flèche et le cavalier risquait le déséquilibre voire la chute. Les projectiles tombèrent parmi les rangs serrés des lanciers, trouvant de nombreuses cibles et plus d'un s'effondra percé à mort. Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser les défenseurs. Une réponse vînt des lignes adverses en sifflant. Plusieurs traits chutèrent parmi eux et Cínéad vit un cavalier s'effondrer juste sur sa droite.

Le jeune rohirrim ferma les yeux. Il sentit un frisson incontrôlable parcourir son corps à mesure que les lignes adverses s'approchaient, comme si un mystérieux liquide se répandait dans ses veines. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il surpassait en volume le roulement de la charge lancée à pleine vitesse. Il avait peur, comme tous les hommes mortels mais ne le montra pas. Son regard rencontra ceux de la première ligne adverse et l'acier surgit dans sa main.

Alors que le choc approchait, les lances se dressèrent, les boucliers furent levés, les chevaux se cabrèrent et une unique clameur formée de plus de cent voix retentit, terrible :

_ ÉORLINGAS!

Les hommes des premiers rangs furent fauchés, balayés, puis irrémédiablement piétinés par la violence de l'impact. La charge fut semblable à une vague dressée, l'écume blanche de ses griffes submergeant tout avant de se fracasser sur les rochers.

Lancé à vive allure, Fenrhim renversa un homme qui fut projeté à plus de deux mètres. Cinéad leva les yeux pour voir ses camarades de la compagnie du Maréchal croiser leur course à pleine vitesse. Il n'y eut nulle collision parmi les Rohirrim, les cavaliers démontrant leur maîtrise parfaite d'une manœuvre inlassablement exécutée.

L'élan de la charge passée, des corps à corps meurtriers s'engagèrent bientôt avec le cœur de la troupe adverse. Cinéad guida Fenrhim à travers la marée d'hommes et de chevaux autour de lui quand soudain, une large forme vînt à sa rencontre.

Le jeune cavalier se retrouva aux prises avec un homme grand et brun, à l'épaisse barbe sombre et hirsute, armé d'une lourde hache. Le guerrier poussa un cri puissant, lançant son défi au rohirrim. Cinéad leva son épée et répondit à l'appel. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent et quelques étincelles surgirent du choc issu de la rencontre de l'acier. Mais l'homme était bien plus fort que le frêle cavalier. Cínéad sentit son bras faiblir sous la pression de la poigne de son ennemi. Il fut contraint de briser le choc et la hache adverse faillit le faucher à bas de sa monture. Une rapide esquive le sauva mais laissa sa garde ouverte et vulnérable. Son adversaire ne se fit pas prier pour s'y précipiter en un éclair.

Une lance transperça alors l'homme de part en part. Un cri horrible retentit et il s'effondra au sol, la vie brisée. Sa chute révéla la forme haute et droite d'un cavalier monté sur un puissant cheval gris, Gárulf l'arme en main. Il retira sa lance et les regards des deux rohirrim se rencontrèrent. Rien d'autre ne fut échangé. Chacun reprit le combat parmi la poussière qui s'élevait dans le fracas des hommes et des chevaux.

* * *

Ce fut une escarmouche majeure en ces temps de paix vigilante. Le choc fut bref mais violent, s'étirant sur un peu moins d'une heure. Les hommes adverses, acculés et encerclés se révélèrent farouches dans leur désespoir, combattant jusqu'au dernier avec une énergie acharnée.

Une cinquantaine d'entre-eux gisaient parmi les morts. Ils étaient semblables en presque tous points à l'homme que Cínéad avait abattu la veille ; chevelure d'un châtain sombre tournant vers le brun, visage dur, taille et stature plus petites que les Rohirrims ou les hommes de Gondor et pauvrement vêtus pour la guerre. Il y eut une quinzaine de blessés parmi les rangs de l'éored mais fort heureusement pas de pertes humaines. Deux chevaux furent toutefois tués et leurs cavaliers parmi les plus sérieusement touchés. Le son étrange et perturbant du silence reprit ses droits sur la plaine à mesure que le cri des hommes et des armes s'estompa.

_ " Des hommes sauvages des collines s'exclama Wenda en se tenant le bras gauche. Que le Dwimorberg ***** les emporte! Il cracha.

_ Non ", parla une voix.

Tous les hommes portèrent leur regard vers une petite forme qui s'avançait parmi les morts ; Cínéad.

_ " Ceux là sont du Pays de Dun continua-il. Ma mère venait de ce pays. Leurs visages ne peuvent me mentir ".

Personne ne lui répondit. Nul ne s'était attendu à pareille vérité. Pour beaucoup parmi eux, cela n'avait aucun sens. Eomer secoua la tête, la vérité se faisant claire dans son esprit. Ainsi disparaissait la piste des orques mystérieux pensa t-il. Wenda ne s'était pas trompé de beaucoup. Les hommes des collines et les montagnards du pays de Dun étaient de lointains parents.

_ " Qu'importe d'où ils viennent! s'exclama Éothain. Combien en-avons nous ici? Une cinquantaine? Où sont les autres" ?

L'écuyer du maréchal était indemne et son épée brillait d'un éclat rouge.

_ " J'ai pu faire erreur ", admit humblement Folstred en baissant le regard.

_ " Je ne pense pas intervint Gárulf. Je connais un peu ceux du Pays de Dun. C'est un peuple endurant et fier. Ils sont farouchement attachés à leur liberté et n'aiment pas recevoir des ordres. D'ailleurs une partie de la piste se poursuit vers l'Est.

_ Une dissension ", devina Folstred. Cela expliquait les forces amoindries qu'il avaient affronté.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du groupe qui venait de prendre en chasse ceux qui étaient parvenus à échapper à l'encerclement des cavaliers.

_ " Nous déciderons de la suite plus tard indiqua Éomer.

_ Prenez en charge les blessés commanda t-il à Folstred et à ceux qui le suivaient. Vous autres, rassemblez les corps et préparez le bûcher. "

Alors que les cavaliers se dispersaient afin d'accomplir leurs tâches, Il se pencha et ramassa un casque fendu et tâché d'une teinte plu sombre que le vin.

_ " Même ceux du pays Dun ne méritent pas d'êtres laissé en pâture aux charognards ", avoua t-il dans un murmure.

La fumée fut vue de loin à travers la région, et loin au dessus de Fangorn, plusieurs amas de nuages noirs s'en allèrent, aussi rapides que le vent, vers l'Ouest.

* * *

Au creux d'un talus dans la plaine où retentissait quelques heures plutôt la chanson du sang et de l'acier, une centaine d'hommes formaient un arc de cercle. Tous ceux capables de marcher se tenaient là, réunis, droits et silencieux devant le tertre élevé pour les chevaux tombés au cour de la bataille. Certains estimeraient les cavaliers de l'éored chanceux de n'avoir aucun camarade à pleurer mais les hommes de Rohan aimaient leurs chevaux presque autant que leurs enfants et un climat vide et solennel régnait dans les rangs.

Un appel rompit bientôt ce rivage de soupirs :

_" Un cavalier est en approche "!

Les sentinelles étaient toujours en alerte, même dans un instant si fort pour les hommes du Riddermark. Tous entendirent bientôt l'écho caractéristique d'une monture en pleine course à mesure que le son se rapprochait. Un cavalier blond et vêtu de vert, monté sur un large alezan aux sabots rapides, se présenta au pied de la colline dans les dernières heures du jour. À en juger par son visage fatigué et les traces de boues présentes des sabots au grasset de sa monture, il venait d'achever une chevauchée de plusieurs jours.

_ " Maréchal, vous voila enfin "!

Il mit brusquement pied à terre et chancela. Plusieurs de ses camarades se précipitèrent pour le soutenir.

Éomer décrocha sa gourde du paquetage transporté par Pieds-ardents, son fidèle pur-sang et la tendit au nouveau venu. Le cavalier l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

_ "Je vous cherche depuis deux jours mon seigneur. J'ai vu la fumée de loin, c'est elle qui m'a guidé jusqu'à vous.

_Qui a t-il donc de si urgent? Nous rendons hommage à nos fidèles compagnons tombés au combat ", intervint Éothain.

Le Maréchal lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste de la main et indiqua au cavalier de continuer.

_ " Un messager du roi s'est présenté à Aldburg peu après votre départ. On vous somme de vous rendre à Édoras dans les plus brefs délais sur ordre de .. hum... Gríma Langue de Serpent.

Cinéad entendit Éothain pousser un juron et une vague de murmures se répandit parmi les hommes de l'éored. Apparemment, cet homme ne laissait que peu de gens indifférents.

_ " On me somme ? Cela ne ressemble guère au Gríma que je connais ".

Le messager eut l'air fort gêné.

_ " Ahem, j'ai transmis cela à ma manière mon seigneur. Les mots du messager d'Édoras étaient, un peu plus .. crus... ".

Le Maréchal poussa un grand soupir. Il était épuisé, tout comme ses hommes et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Éomer fit signe à ses lieutenants et l'éored se prépara au départ. Les blessés furent chargés sur les chevaux et les hommes montèrent en selle après un dernier regard au tertre derrière eux.

Avec un peu de chance, la défaite infligée aux montagnards du Pays de Dun amènerait les survivants, s'il y en avait, à se disperser sans faire plus de mal _._ Éomer n'aimait pas cela, il lui faudrait être bien plus vigilant à l'avenir. La traque se conclut avec un amer goût d'inachevé. L'heure était venue de rentrer à Aldburg puis de répondre à " _l'aimable et urgente_ " invitation de Gríma Langue de Serpent. Au moins il aurait l'occasion d'informer son oncle de l'intrusion des hommes de Dun sur leurs terres. Comment et dans quel but ceux-ci avaient agi ainsi, Éomer n'en savait rien. Il n'existait qu'un seul endroit d'où l'on pouvait rejoindre Fangorn depuis les terres de Dun : l'Isengard et la tour d'Orthanc.

Ce lieu signifiait esprit rusé dans la langue de la Marche et cela ne lui parut jamais autant approprié qu'en ce jour. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira . Les paroles d'un vieillard vêtu de gris au sourire bienveillant lui revinrent en mémoire :

" Les desseins des magiciens dépassent bien souvent l'entendement des hommes ".

* * *

* Anórien : (Sindarin) "Le Pays du Soleil". La région qui s'étend au pied des Montagnes Blanches entre Minas Tirith et les frontières du Rohan. Terre de collines et de prairies, elle abrite, entre autre, les Feux d'Alarmes du Gondor sur ses hauteurs. Son nom vient d'Anárion, fils d'Eldendil et frère d'Isildur dont ce fut le fief avant la Guerre de l'Ultime Alliance à la fin du Deuxième-Âge.

* Hommes de l'Ouistrenesse ( par métonymie ; " Les hommes de l'Ouest ") : Le nom donné aux Hommes de Núménor en langue commune (en Anglais : "Westernesse"). Leurs descendants s'établirent au sud, en Gondor et dans le Nord en Arnor, royaume en ruine au temps de la Guerre de l'Anneau. D'autres suivirent Sauron pour le servir. On appele ces derniers les Núménoriens Noirs.

* Dwimorberg (" La Montagne Hantée "): Il s'agit du nom que donnent les Hommes de Rohan à la montagne sous laquelle passe le redouté Chemin des Morts.


	3. Chapitre II : Notes d'un foyer

_En préambule, il me semble important de prendre quelques lignes afin de remercier chaque personne suivant ces écrits. En raison de mon inexpérience à partager des histoires, j'ignore si celle ci est appréciée. Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème à poursuivre ce récit mais sa continuité dépendra avant tout des retours. Que chaque lecteur se sente libre de partager, avis, remarques et critiques s'il le souhaite. Cela sera grandement apprécié._

 _" C'est un lien fort que la parenté et l'habitude de vivre ensemble "_

Eschyle, _Prométhée enchaîné_

* * *

Des tâches écarlates enveloppaient le ciel alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Dans la distance, les têtes enneigées des montagnes Blanches au sud parurent rouges. La vue s'attardait dans les champs de l'horizon. Le vent s'était assoupi et le temps se faisait à nouveau plus chaud à mesure que l'éored chevauchait vers le sud. Cela faisait trois jours depuis le départ d'Est-Emnet. Leur voyage, débuté près d'une semaine auparavant, touchait à sa fin.

Éomer avait dicté un rythme soutenu mais moins rapide que ce que les rohirrim et leurs chevaux étaient capables d'endurer. Pour le maréchal, la vie de ses hommes valait bien plus que les demandes froides et nonchalantes de Gríma. La plupart des blessés avaient supporté en silence ce retour précipité mais certains se trouvèrent mal et eurent bien des difficultés à rester en selle, même avec l'aide attentionnée de leurs camarades. Quelques-uns sombrèrent dans un état second à mi-chemin entre l'inconscience et le délire. Ainsi, c'était un groupe d'homme recrus et au cœur lourd qui chevauchait vers leur foyer alors que les montagnes s'approchaient. Ils étaient en selle depuis l'aube après une trop brève nuit de repos. Aussi forts et farouches que pouvaient l'être les hommes de Rohan, plus d'un visage était las ou fatigué.

Soudain, le relief disparut et les collines s'écartèrent, livrant une vue dansante de l'Ouestfolde. Fermes et villages résidaient paisiblement au sein de cette vaste plaine fertile dont l'herbe s'agitait follement selon les élans du vent. La prairie se perdait dans la distance vers l'ouest. En deçà, se tenait une ville fichée sur quelques modestes hauteurs, parmi les pentes d'une mince vallée. Tout comme sa sœur Edoras, Aldburg siégeait dans un vallon au pied des montagnes. C'était une des villes les plus anciennes du Riddermark. Son histoire remontait aux premier jours de la marche.

Quand Eorl succomba à la bataille du Plateau, son fils Brego devient roi. Il eut trois enfants, Baldor, Aldor et Eofor. Baldor s'aventura sur les bords du chemin des morts et disparut sur les pentes du Dwimorberg de sinistre mémoire. Les hommes de Rohan n'oublièrent jamais le sombre destin de Baldor l'infortuné et chacun connaissait l'histoire de son dernier voyage. Son frère, Aldor, succéda ainsi au roi Brego lorsque celui-ci prit congé de la vie. Son dernier fils, Eofor, s'installa à Aldburg et ses descendants y résident toujours. Éomund et son fils Éomer étaient de ceux là. Ceux de la lignée d'Eofor occupèrent la fonction de Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, chargé des terres orientales du Royaume. C'était un titre prestigieux mais exigeant, la région s'étendant sur bien des lieues.

Le Folde était la province la plus peuplée du Royaume et Aldburg la principale place forte avant Edoras. La ville n'était toutefois pas très étendue. Une centaine de chaumières s'élevaient dans l'enceinte d'une ancienne palissade de bois renforcée de plusieurs tourelles. Tout comme à Edoras, la demeure du seigneur résidait sur quelques hauteurs, dominant maisons et remparts de sa position. Le bâtiment n'avait cependant rien d'un palais, remontant aux années avant la construction du château d'Or de Méduseld. C'était une haute longère bâtie dans un bois solide mais fade. L'ornement de ses murs préservait toutefois la riche mémoire de la façade. De hautes arches aux belles voutes flanquées d'arabesques dorées se voyaient de loin depuis la plaine et de vives bannières de la Marche flottaient fièrement dans l'air montant. Un étranger aurait compris qu'un homme important résidait là mais certainement pas du rang d'Éomer, neveu du Roi. C'était là une demeure à l'image de l'homme droit et quelque peu austère qu'était le maréchal.

Cínéad sourit en voyant la ville au loin. Pour lui, le voyage de retour avait été des plus moroses. Le visage troublé du maréchal, les regards sombres des hommes et son bras endolori n'avaient rien de réjouissant. Depuis sa passe d'arme avec le montagnard trois jours plus tôt, il souffrait de l'épaule au poignet. La douleur ne s'était éveillée qu'une fois le feu du combat assoupi. Ce n'était qu'une simple ankylose, mais toute blessure demandait du temps et du repos afin de guérir.

Alors que l'éored se déversait dans la vallée, Gárulf vient une nouvelle fois à ses côtés. Cela était devenu une habitude au fil des jours en selle. Lorsque aucun ordre ne devait être relevé et que tout paraissait calme, les deux cavaliers chevauchaient ensemble, échangeant parfois quelques paroles, le vent sifflant à leurs oreilles.

_" Pressé de revoir les tiens "?

Cínéad hocha de la tête. Jamais il n'avait voyagé aussi loin d'Aldburg _._ Le Rohan était bien plus vaste que cette vallée où il avait grandit.

_" Moi aussi dit Gárulf. Une femme qu'on aime est déjà une famille en soi mais mes filles sont toutes ma vie ".

Alors que l'éored se rapprochait de la large barricade de bois renforcée qui formait l'enceinte de la ville, il parla à nouveau :

_" Je pense aller boire une chope ou deux à l'auberge demain avec quelque gars. Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous "?

Cínéad ne vit aucune raison de refuser. Il y aurait sans nul doute fort à faire à son retour mais ces hommes avec qui il venait de passer sept jours en chasse étaient ses camarades à présent. Au fond de lui, il était heureux d'être accepté et reconnu ainsi.

_" Rejoins nous-y à la quatrième heure après le lever du soleil ".

La puissante voix du maréchal retentit depuis la tête de la colonne et Gárulf fit signe à Hasufel qui se rua vers l'avant dans un élan noble et fringuant. Un cor au son profond sonna, filant vers les pentes des montagnes. Une réponse vient et il y eut plusieurs appels distincts depuis les remparts. Les sentinelles les saluaient avec joie. Le seigneur était de retour et avec lui tout l'éored. On s'empressa d'ouvrir les portes et les hommes se hâtèrent pour les accueillir. La nouvelle ne tarda pas à se répandre dans toute la ville.

La troupe fit halte devant les portes. C'était la fin de la chevauchée et l'heure pour l'éored de se disperser. Une partie importante des cavaliers suivit le maréchal et entra dans l'enceinte mais d'autres empruntèrent la route vers l'intérieure de la vallée. Tous ne vivaient pas dans les murs de la cité. Bien des petites bourgades et autres fermes isolées fleurissaient autour d'Aldburg. Ce n'était qu'un exemple de ce que le voyageur trouverait plus loin vers l'Ouest par la Folde, vers Edoras où la campagne était fort peuplée. Cínéad se joignit à la fille qui s'éloignait. Le jeune cavalier jeta un dernier regard à la cité. Gárulf le salua de la main avant qu'Hasufel ne passe les portes.

Une vingtaine parmi eux s'en allèrent ainsi vers le sud, laissant Aldburg et ses remparts dans leurs dos. Le sentier serpentait parmi les pâturages aux herbes variées où paissaient les bêtes, les nombreux petits ruisseaux qui descendaient des montagnes pour se perdre dans la plaine et les paisibles bourgades pleines de vies. Ceux qu'ils croisaient les saluaient, fierté et soulagement visibles dans leurs yeux. Le petit groupe de cavalier diminua à mesure que la route progressait à travers les villages, les hommes regagnant leurs foyers. Bientôt, le dernier s'en alla pour rejoindre un hameau isolé parmi les pierres, laissant Cínéad seul. Fenrhim s'agita mais le jeune cavalier le rassura de la main. Ils n'étaient pas encore chez eux. A mesure que le sentier progressait vers les derniers creux de la vallée, Cínéad se laissa aller au sourire en voyant les recoins verdoyants où il avait grandi.

Un ruisseau jaillissait joyeusement à flanc de colline devant lui, ses flots clairs glissant parmi l'herbe et le rocher. Le jeune cavalier s'arrêta un instant pour y boire, Fenrhim imitant son maître. L'eau était vive et fraîche, d'une saveur bien plus agréable que celle dont il avait du se contenter lors de la traque. Laissant la source derrière eux, cavalier et monture reprirent leur route. Les arbres se faisaient plus grands et plus fréquents alors que les pentes des hauteurs s'annonçaient, leurs formes mouvantes se détachant sur la lumière pourpre de la soleil qui pleuvait sur la vallée. Ils parvinrent ainsi à la croisée des chemins. Celui de droite s'élevait au fil de la pente pour disparaître dans un sentier que seuls les animaux les plus habiles pouvaient emprunter. Cínéad s'y risquait parfois, bravant le chemin escarpé vers les hauteurs, mais pas aujourd'hui. C'était sur la piste de gauche que le menait sa route. Elle descendait sur un mille ou davantage avant de s'égarer parmi la cime d'un bosquet touffu. Il y avait presque deux lieues d'ici aux murs d'Aldburg.

Absorbé par la gaieté de revoir l'horizon de son foyer, Cínéad ne remarqua pas le son caractéristique d'un cheval lancé au petit trot. Lorsque le bruit fut tout proche seulement, il leva les yeux. Un cavalier à la taille fine et leste se dirigeait vers lui à vitesse croissante. Un bâton se dressa droit et tendu, telle une lance prête à le faucher. Il tira d'un geste brusque sur la bride pour indiquer à Fenrhim de s'écarter. Mais les muscles de son bras endoloris refusèrent d'obéir. Il fut jeté à bas du cheval bai et retomba de tout son poids dans l'herbe verte qui bordait le chemin.

_ " Voilà donc un des fiers cavaliers qui sont censés protéger le Riddermark?, le toisa le nouveau venu d'un air déçu. Comme Éorl doit se rire de toi "!

Étonnamment, Cínéad ne sembla pas vexé le moins du monde. Il retint un grognement en se tenant le bras puis se mit à rire.

_ " Est-ce une façon d'accueillir son grand-frère de retour d'une chevauchée de cent lieues "?

Le cavalier le rejoignit dans son rire. Fenrhim, lui s'avança vers plusieurs touffes d'herbe avec indifférence en balançant la queue. Cette scène ne l'intéressait guère.

_ " Ta victoire ne fais pas l'ombre d'un doute ", concéda Cínéad en secouant la tête, amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une scène semblable se produisait.

Le cavalier rejeta sa chevelure derrière ses épaules, révélant la contenance d'une jeune fille. Elle mit pied à terre et lui tendit la main. Le jeune archer se redressa en secouant la tête d'un air amusé ; elle ne changerait ainsi jamais. Malgré son âge, Estrid dépassait Cínéad d'une bonne demi-tête, ses bras pâle nus dans les dernières heures du jour. Ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de boucle glissaient jusqu'à ses reins et elle souriait. Elle avait le même visage lisse et léger que son frère mais ses pommettes épousaient mieux la finesse de ses traits. Ses yeux n'étaient pas sombres comme lui mais brillaient d'un éclat vert, semblable à celui d'une jeune pousse parmi la forêt. Elle l'embrassa sur le front dans un instant de rémission.

_ " Pardonnes moi mon frère, tu étais distrait, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'attends ici depuis des heures ".

Elle prit quelques pas de recul et l'observa un moment, le visage animé par le sourire.

_" Tu as fière allure vêtu ainsi ".

Ce n'était guère surprenant. Les atours d'un cavalier de Rohan restaient plus agréables à l'œil qu'une simple tunique de berger. Cínéad secoua la tête amusé. Il lui rendit son sourire. Une note sombre passa parmi les traits d'Estrid.

_" Grand père a bien cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. Je lui disais qu'il se trompait, qu'il faudrait plus que des loups où des orques pour t'arracher à nous.

_ Il a de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter parla son frère.

_Oui... Cela n'a pas du cesser de te hanter l'esprit au cour de ces longues journées.

_Un peu mais je n'étais pas seul. Comment va t-il?

_ Il s'est inquiété bien-sûr et moi aussi Cínéad. Les journées sont longues et les bêtes peu bavardes. L'angoisse de l'attente est un sentiment insupportable. Et je ne pouvais pas m'absenter pour me rendre à Aldburg en espérant que l'on ait plus de nouvelles qu'au village.

_ Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à l'avance que notre piste nous mènerait jusqu'en Est-Emnet.

_ En Est-Emnet? Mais c'est à l'autre bout du Royaume, comm...

_ Non Estrid. J'en dirai davantage une fois rentré. C'est une longue histoire et je suis trop las pour la raconter par deux fois ".

Estrid était impatiente de nature et il n'était guère difficile de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas des plus ravie par ces paroles.

_ " Soit! Mais tu as intérêt à ne rien omettre lorsque tu parleras "!

Son humeur était à mi-chemin entre le sérieux et le sourire et pourtant Cínéad savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui avouer toute la vérité.

* * *

Passé les arbres, la route progressait sur un peu moins d'un mille jusqu'à une humble chaumière. Sur le trajet, Cínéad ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le sentiment d'aisance et de facilité que dégageait Estrid en selle. Lui-même s'estimait être un cavalier des plus convenables. Il passait plusieurs heures par jour à dos de monture. Néanmoins, il se savait bien loin du niveau de Gárulf et des autres hommes de l'éored. Estrid en revanche était née sur une selle. Elle déployait une agilité surprenante à se mouvoir à cheval, comme si les nuances de l'équilibre environnant ne l'affectait pas. C'était là un talent peu commun, même pour une enfant du Riddermark. La seule chose semblable dont Cínéad avait jamais entendu parler venait des vieilles histoires et de leurs cavaliers elfiques capables de monter sans selle, ni harnais.

La route s'effaça ainsi et pour la première fois depuis sept jours, Cínéad pu contempler la maison où il avait grandit. Ce n'était qu'une modeste chaumière semblable à celles d'Aldburg mais de taille moindre. Derrière, se trouvait une étable. Elle abritait l'essentiel des bêtes, notamment chèvres et moutons. Enfin, une écurie de fortune à toit de chaume lui faisait face. Un large tas de bois fendu reposait contre la maison. Sur leur droite, c'était les contreforts aigus de la montagne, sur leur gauche, les pâturages qui s'étendaient plus loin en contrebas vers le cœur de la vallée. Tous deux conduisirent leurs montures à l'écurie. La lumière déclinait parmi les arbres.

L'unique pièce de la chaumière s'ouvrit à eux. Il n'y avait guère à en dire. Le mobilier était des plus sommaires ; une grande table de chêne, trois chaises usées par le temps, deux tonneaux dans un coin et un lit recouvert de peaux de chèvres. Le seul élément qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire était la cheminée de pierres noires et son âtre dans lequel crépitait un feu timide. Un homme leur tournait le dos, égaré à la fenêtre. Il se retourna à leur arrivée.

C'était un personnage à la peau tirée par les aléas de l'âge et de la fatigue. Il avait du être droit et fort dans sa jeunesse mais à présent ses épaules étaient voutées. Blancs étaient ses cheveux, encore que l'œil attentif pouvait y discerner les vestiges de quelques rares mèches blondes. De grands cernes ponctuaient ses yeux sombres et il arborait un petit nez épaté qui avait manifestement était cassé plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'il vit les nouveaux venus, il s'élança vers eux avec une énergie peu commune pour un vieillard.

_ " Cínéad! Mon cher petit!

_ Tout va bien grand-père, je suis sain et sauf ".

Les ombres d'un passé funeste se voyaient dans les yeux du vieil homme. Tel que l'avait annoncé Estrid, l'appréhension et le doute induits par l'attente rongeaient le cœur tel un poison de désespoir. Le vieillard ne le savait que trop bien. Rien ne déchirait plus l'âme d'un parent que de perdre un enfant. Nul n'en guérissait jamais. Alors que l'homme contemplait son petit-fils, Estrid ne parvient pas à se contenir davantage et laissa éclater la curiosité qui s'agitait en elle :

_" Allons! Tu m'as suffisamment fait patienter grand-frère! Combien d'orques as-tu occis?

_ Aucun. Il ne s'agissait pas d'orques ".

Elle fut surprise mais se rattrapa en un instant.

_" Des loups alors "?

Cínéad ne répondit pas. Il avait le visage amer et l'esprit fermé. Le vieillard saisit le malaise dans l'expression de son petit-fils.

_ " Je vois qu'il y a là une longue histoire et dont l'issue n'est pas encore résolue dit-il. J'aimerai l'entendre et Estrid aussi j'en suis sûr, mais avant cela assis toi avec nous près de la cheminée et prend un moment pour manger. Tu es plus pâle que la neige ".

Cínéad se rendit compte qu'il avait grand faim, n'ayant pas fait de véritable repas depuis la veille au soir. Il posa arc, carquois et casque et s'assit. Un moment plus tard, le jeune cavalier se retrouva au coin du feu, un bol de soupe et une miche de pain devant lui. Il leur conta les grandes lignes de la chasse jusqu'à l'engagement de la bataille, en passant toutefois sous silence sa garde nocturne et ce en quoi elle avait résulté. Quand il eut terminé son récit, les mots étaient aigres sur la langue de Cínéad :

_" C'était des montagnards du Pays de Dun ".

Un grand silence s'installa dans la chaumière. Dans cette famille plus qu'ailleurs, ces paroles prenaient un sens tout particulier. Des enfants ne pouvaient oublier une mère. La curiosité d'Estrid s'évanouit et tout l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse semblait s'en être allé. Le vieillard se désola en voyant l'air grave présent sur les visages de ses petits-enfants. Le sang qui coulait dans les veines des hommes rendaient nombres de vies innocentes bien amères.

_ " Voilà qui annonce des jours sombres prédit-il. On n'a plus vu des bandes d'hommes du pays de Dun arpenter le Riddermark depuis le Long Hiver ".

Cínéad secoua la tête, sans un mot. Il réalisa qu'entre temps la nuit était tombée. Seules les flammes qui s'agitaient au sein du foyer éclairaient la pièce à présent. Estrid se leva.

_ " Je vais voir si les bêtes sont bien rentrées. Non, ne bouges pas grand-frère dit-elle d'un ton calme mais ferme. Tu dois te reposer ".

Estrid enflamma un tison enduit de poix dans la cheminée et sourit à son frère avant de sortir. De son côté, le vieillard voyait bien qu'autre chose tracassait son petit fils. Il le connaissait depuis son premier printemps et prenait soin de lui depuis bien de années. Il jeta un regard par delà le seuil de la porte.

_ " Parles sans crainte, Estrid est à l'étable ".

Le vieil homme vit l'hésitation dans le geste de son petit-fils.

_ " Allons, que redoutes-tu? J'ai connu tant d'hivers pour ceux de notre peuple que plus rien ne me surprendra.

_ J'ai.. tué un homme ", avoua t-il, hésitant.

Il finit par lui raconter les événements de sa garde. La charge de la culpabilité, les reproches intérieurs, l'incompréhension, le vieil homme comprit tout cela dans les paroles du jeune cavalier. Tout ce ressenti chargé d'émotions lui rappelait une discussion similaire qu'il avait eu, ici même, il a maintenant bien des années quand ses yeux étaient moins lourds et qu'il pouvait encore monter à cheval.

_ " Tu n'as rien fait de mal mon garçon, il est normal de défendre sa vie quant elle est menacée. Dis-toi que sans ton œil vigilant, ce maraudeur aurait pu causer un grand mal et l'éored aurait à pleurer plus que quelques montures tombées au champ d'honneur ".

Cela ne sembla guère rassurer Cinéad dont les yeux sombres étaient plongés dans la nuit.

_ "Peut-être avait-il une famille lui aussi.

_ Peut-être, reconnut son grand-père, encore que lui et les siens étaient prêts à verser le sang en pénétrant, armés sur nos terres ".

Il marque une pause.

_" Lui, tout comme toi, avez fait le choix de prendre les armes pour votre peuple. Cela inclut un devoir et tout devoir réside dans une série d'acceptations ".

Il posa ensuite une main sur la tête de son petit-fils.

_" Notre famille a toujours été agile l'arc en main, sois en honoré Cínéad. Je suis fier de toi et ton père l'aurait été aussi. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup à bien des niveaux ".

Cínéad finit son assiette, silencieux et Estrid choisit cet instant pour revenir. Elle sentit sa peine et s'assit près de lui. Des minutes passèrent ainsi, frère et sœur côte à côte dans l'écho d'un chagrin dont le souffle se faisait commun. Elle décida finalement de rompre le silence et demanda ce qu'il en était du Maréchal.

_" Il doit se rendre à Edoras sur ordre du roi.

_ J'aimerai voir le roi un jour répondit Estrid, l'air songeur ".

La remarque de la jeune fille arracha un soupir à l'ancien qui ferma les yeux.

_" Je me rappelle, étant enfant, quand Thengal est revenu pour succéder à son père une fois celui-ci disparu. Il est passé par Aldburg en rentrant de Gondor d'où il s'était exilé. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu un Roi.

_ Cínéad ira à Edoras avec le maréchal et verra le roi un jour! s'exclama Estrid. Peut-être même te prendra-il à son service. Les filles du villages disent que ceux de hautes naissances peuvent faire comme bon leur semble.

_Les affaires des seigneurs ne nous concernent pas ma petite intervient le vieil homme. Je doute que notre bon roi Théoden où le maréchal puissent agir selon leurs désirs. Nous sommes peut-être d'humbles gens et notre sang n'est pas noble mais notre vie nous appartient, n'oublies jamais ça ".

Ils se couchèrent peu après. Cínéad et sa sœur partageaient deux couchages dans un coin de la pièce. Les yeux ouverts, il observait les ombres s'agitant sur le plafond de chaume au fil des mouvements des flammes. Il était bon d'être de retour chez soi, dans son foyer, en famille et en paix, troublée et vigilante certes mais le jeune berger n'était pas de ceux à s'en plaindre. Les gens de Mundburg eux, n'avaient plus l'illusion d'être en paix depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

La porte de châtaigner grinça quelque peu en s'écartant. La chaleur de l'atmosphère fusa au visage de Cínéad lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était un matin d'été et le temps se faisait clément. L'auberge s'ouvrit sur une large pièce à l'ambiance conviviale et accueillante. La bannière verte au cheval blanc, quelques bouquets de bruyère et d'herbes séchées étaient fixés aux murs. Un vieux bouclier flanqué d'une lance surmontait le comptoir. La légende, soigneusement entretenue par l'aubergiste, racontait que les armes appartenaient à son ancêtre qui avait combattu avec Éorl aux champs du Celebrant, il y a maintenant plus de cinq siècles. C'étaient d'elles d'où l'établissement tirait son nom ; _La lance et l'écu_.

Il était encore tôt et l'auberge restait relativement déserte. Dans un coin de la pièce, il distingua deux hommes assis à une table. Il reconnut d'un regard Gárulf puis Wilfréa à ses côtés. Le premier lui fit signe en voyant le jeune cavalier entrer. Celui-ci se joignit à eux et la conversation s'engagea naturellement. Les deux hommes s'enquièrent aussitôt des siens. Cinéad les rassura et tous deux parurent soulagés et compréhensifs. La camaraderie et l'amour que les hommes portaient à leurs chevaux ne remplaçait pas les visages d'une famille.

_" Comment va ta femme? demanda Gárulf à Wilfréa.

_ Elle se porte bien merci, heureuse de mon retour. Ma belle-mère en revanche "... Il eut un rictus sombre et sardonique en secouant la tête.

Wilfréa lui retourna la question.

_" Cyntrith est fatiguée mais les filles l'ont aidé du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Ce sont de braves petites ".

Gárulf et Wilfréa demandèrent une pinte chacun, l'aubergiste se tourna ensuite vers Cínéad pour prendre sa commande. Le jeune cavalier fut mal à l'aise.

_" Ahem, je n'ai jamais vraiment... ".

Cela chassa dans l'instant toute morosité des traits de Wilfréa qui s'emplirent d'un grand air enjoué. Il frappa amicalement l'épaule de Cinéad, le renversant presque de sa chaise, en riant :

_" Ah! Laisses moi t'apprendre et tu enchaînera les pintes comme un Mearas enchaîne les cavaliers! Une chope d'hydromel pour commencer!

_ Et plus dure sera la chute lorsqu'elle surviendra compléta Gárulf en secouant la tête. Il souriait toutefois.

_ Oh Gárulf! Tu es plus rabat-joie qu'un crébain! Laisses donc-nous boire en riant après sept jours en selle, que je me sente un peu vivant!

_ Tu paraissais très vivant lors de la bataille dit Gárulf, riant.

_ Ah ça oui! Deux que j'en ai eu! Je vais leur apprendre à ces montagnards à mettre les pieds sur nos terres! Mais les bonnes choses se terminent trop vites "!

L'aubergiste revient avec leur boissons et ils trinquèrent tous les trois au seigneur et à la famille. Cínéad approcha le contenu de ses lèvres avec méfiance. Ce sentiment s'assoupit, laissant place à un arôme riche dont la saveur douce du miel lui rappelait l'odeur du vent au printemps. Wilfréa sourit en vidant sa chope.

_" J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine avec des frères d'armes tels que vous loua t-il.

_ J'ignore si j'en serai. Je ne suis pas vraiment un guerrier ", dit Cinéad.

Il n'appréciait pas de ternir un moment de camaraderie sincère avec ses deux compagnons mais il n'aimait pas non plus entretenir de faux espoirs par le biais du mensonge.

_" Bah! Non sens! s'exclama Wilfréa. Tu es resté droit et n'a pas flanché, c'est tout ce qui compte! J'en connais plus d'un dont le petit déjeuner y serait passé "!

L'aubergiste s'arrêta à leur table et lui apporta une nouvelle pinte. Il ne semblait guère surpris.

_" Wilfréa a raison. Tu n'es peut être pas un guerrier mais tu t'es admirablement conduit pour ta première bataille. J'en ai vu des garçons à peine des hommes se réjouir d'aller au combat, espérant y trouver gloire ou respect. Nul n'en revient inchangé. Je respecterai ta décision. La guerre paraît douce à ceux qui ne l'ont jamais connu parla Gárulf.

_ Quand on en revient bien-sûr dit Wilfréa. Il se mit à rire en secouant sa chope. Mais tout est plus beau lorsque l'on rentre fier et droit de bataille "!

Une personne s'approcha alors de leur table.

_" Excusez-moi braves cavaliers. Je vous entend parler de guerre et de bataille depuis un moment. Je sais que l'éored est rentrée hier mais les rumeurs sont vagues. Avez-vous accompli des exploits dignes d'être chantés "?

Cinéad leva les yeux sur l'individu. Il était jeune, pas autant que lui mais bien plus que ses deux camarades. Sa voix était enjouée et chantante. Il portait ses longs cheveux de lin attachés en catogan et vif était son regard. Il avait un visage beau et délicat et une barbe légère. Un pourpoint vert brodé d'une bande doré, un bas couleur paille et d'étranges sabots de bois formaient sa tenue. De sa personne, émanait une certaine élégance mais aussi une attitude que Cinéad trouva quelque peu maniéré et qui lui parut bien différente de la nature franche et droite des rohirrim.

Wilfréa répondit d'un ton joyeux au nouveau venu :

_" Ça oui! Et je suis sur ma lancée pour en accomplir un autre! Il termina sa deuxième pinte et fit signe à l'aubergiste. Une pinte de plus l'ami "!

L'homme parut sincèrement emballé, tel un enfant voyant la neige pour la première fois.

_" Merveilleux! Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder un peu de votre temps et de m'en dresser un récit, ô puissants éorlingas "?

Wilfréa s'étouffa dans sa pinte et se mit à tousser bruyamment.

_" Par le sanglier d'Everholt! Qui es-tu l'ami pour t'adresser à nous avec toutes ces fioritures grandiloquentes? Un valet pompeux de Mundburg?

_ Allons Wilfréa "! s'exclama Gárulf sur un ton de reproche.

Le nouveau venu ne parut pas le moins du monde gêné ou contrarié par la remarque ; bien au contraire. Il s'inclina avec grâce devant eux en souriant.

_ " Un humble ménestrel et chanteur itinérant, originaire du Snowbourne, à votre service braves cavaliers d'Aldburg!

_ Et pour ce qui est de ma personne... Les noms définissent qui nous sommes aux yeux de ceux qui les emploient. Les miens sont nombreux et ce, dans tout le Riddermark. Tout comme vous j'en suis sûr "!

Wilfréa afficha un air crispé, il se demanda un moment si ce gars ne se moquait pas d'eux, Gárulf parut amusé, Cinéad lui demeura sceptique.

_" Pas vraiment... ", finit-il par répondre.

Le ménestrel sembla directement intéressé par le jeune cavalier.

_" Oh, voilà qui est fort dommage. Appelez-moi Gyldwine, oui Gyldwine du Snowbourn ira bien. Tel est celui que je serai pour vous, braves cavaliers "!

(NB **:** _Gyldwine = Bon ami_ )

Wilfréa parut interloqué puis éclata d'un grand rire.

_" Si tu veux mon gars! Prend donc une pinte et joins-toi à nous! Demandes ce que tu veux "!

Le ménestrel s'empressa d'accepter. Il se retrouva à la gauche de Cínéad et n'attendit pas pour les submerger de questions. Ce fut surtout Wilfréa et Gárulf qui répondirent. Ils servaient dans l'éored depuis de nombreuses années. Le temps filait lorsque, enfin, Gyldwine se tourna vers Cínéad.

_" Et toi, dis-moi cavalier, quels sont tes talents? Les personnages des belles chansons ont toujours des qualités à chanter! Es-tu talentueux au combat "?

Cínéad fut piqué au vif. Ce « ménestrel » se jouait-il de lui ? A quoi s'attendait-il ? Que lui, berger chétif des prairies d'Aldburg lui raconte un récit épique de ses prouesses digne d'Éorl le Jeune ou d'Helm Main-Marteau ?

Le jeune archer n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises...

_" Doué? Ça pour être doué! Deuxième sortie avec l'éored et voilà qu'il t'abat un de ces charognards de Dun d'une seule flèche par une nuit plus sombre que le cœur de ma belle-mère "! dit Wilfréa d'une voix forte en s'emportant quelque peu sous le rythme de ses paroles.

Cínéad baissa la tête mal à l'aise. Gyldwine se dressa soudain et ses yeux brillèrent comme l'or au soleil. Il paraissait des plus emballés et se lança dans une longue déclaration enjouée :

_" Vraiment? Te voilà chanceux jeune cavalier, tu es tombé sur la personne idéale pour immortaliser cet exploit! J'en ferai un lai aussi célèbre que ceux des hauts-faits d'Éorl! Je suis sûr que tout le monde se pressera pour l'entendre! Et cela ne ser... ".

Il ne termina toutefois pas son envolée. L'aubergiste surgit dans son dos et le saisit par l'épaule en soupirant. Sa poigne était particulièrement robuste.

_" Excusez ce vaurien mes amis, il m'a persuadé de lui donner le gîte et le couvert en échange d'un peu d'animation mais il n'a fait que poser des questions depuis qu'il est arrivé! Pas une note ni une chanson, rien! Il ne vous a pas dérangé au moins?

_ Non, pas le moins du monde ", indiqua Gárulf. Il était resté impassible tout du long, seul un léger sourire trahissant son ressenti. Tout ceci semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

L'homme relâcha son étreinte. Le jeune ménestrel se dégagea, soulagé et rassuré. Il allait visiblement reprendre la conversation mais l'aubergiste changea d'avis et l'embarqua par le bras en maugréant. Il y avait là un côté à la fois comique et pathétique à voir Gyldwine s'agiter en traînant sur le sol. Wilfréa ricana dans sa chope. Cínéad ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il voyait le ménestrel à la langue grandiloquente. La pièce parut étonnamment calme après toutes ces paroles envolées. Se rappelant la question que lui avait posé Estrid la veille, le jeune cavalier demanda ensuite à Gárulf ce qu'il en était du maréchal.

_" Parti. Avec Eothain, Wenda et une dizaine d'autres. Il ne rentreront pas avant un moment, surtout si ce que l'on dit est vrai ".

Il poursuivit en voyant le regard interrogatif de son camarade.

_" Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant, les nouvelles mettent du temps à gagner les villages alentours depuis Aldburg. Éomer est parti en toute hâte une heure avant l'aube. Je ne sais s'il faut prêter foi à une simple rumeur mais.. le mot est venu que sa sœur, la blanche dame d'Edoras, est souffrante. Certains disent qu'elle serait couchée par la fièvre depuis deux jours.

_ La fièvre ?

_ Oui, cela m'a surpris aussi. C'est une dame noble, brave et aussi forte que l'acier. Mais le mal peut prendre bien des formes et il n'est pas toujours apporté par le temps et la maladie ".


	4. Chapitre III : Le Veilleur de l'Ouest

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont exprimé, partagé leurs impressions sur cette histoire. Cela importe plus qu'il n'y paraît._

* * *

 _" Les hommes valeureux constituent la meilleure tour de défense d'une cité "_

Alcée de Mytilène

* * *

Les journées passèrent dans le lointain et une semaine s'écoula. Le dernier jour vit le retour du Maréchal de son séjour inattendu à Édoras. Il était rare qu'une personne de son rang s'absente aussi longtemps, même pour répondre à un appel du roi. Cínéad n'en savait guère davantage. On parlait peu des affaires du Maréchal dans les recoins de la vallée. Le jeune berger ne s'était rendu qu'une seule fois à Aldburg depuis la réunion avec Gárulf et Wilfréa et la rencontre de Gyldwine.

Le mystère sur cette convocation soudaine du seigneur, neveu du roi, ne tarda pas à agiter les langues et les esprits dans les murs d'Aldburg. Diverses rumeurs circulaient sur ce retour tardif. Cínéad ne savait guère à laquelle se fier, s'il fallait en tenir compte pour commencer. La plus répandue racontait qu'Éomer avait eu des paroles très dures envers le conseiller du roi, Gríma Langue de Serpent. Les deux hommes étaient biens différents et cela se ressentait dans leur rapports. L'un était mu par l'entrain et la fougue du cavalier lancé au galop tandis que l'autre attendait et observait dans l'ombre, pesant chaque mot, murmurant des bribes de conseils sifflants aux oreilles du roi depuis sa place en retrait du trône. Leurs divergences n'étaient pas surprenantes mais il apparaissait que cela dépassait les affaires du pays pour revêtir un aspect personnel. La réaction du Maréchal à sa convocation au soir de l'affrontement en Est-Emnet ne faisait guère de doute au sujet de son estime envers le haut dignitaire de Méduseld.

Cínéad, lui, demeurait indifférent sur la question. Ce n'était pas sa place de porter un quelconque jugement en premier lieu, le Maréchal était son seigneur. Quant à messire Gríma, il n'avait certainement pas atteint la position de conseiller du roi sans raison. Théoden était un souverain sage et vénérable, tout comme son père, nul parmi les Rohirrim ne remettrait ses choix en question. On ne savait en revanche rien de l'état de la sœur d'Éomer. Cínéad espérait que dame Éowyn se rétablisse dès que possible. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment lancinant d'impuissance qui s'attardait dans une poitrine devant une sœur souffrante. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait que le Maréchal se retrouve plongé dans une telle situation au fil des nuits.

Mais comme l'avait dit son grand-père, tout ceci résultait des affaires des nobles et des puissants, une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne. Sa vie, bien loin des halls des Seigneurs ou des belles salles de Méduseld, était fort remplie. Les chèvres tout autour de lui ne lui rappelaient que trop bien.

Il avait délaissé les flancs des hauteurs et mené le troupeau plus loin dans le cœur de la vallée où les pâturages étaient plus fournis. C'était une tâche fugace et un espace paisible. Le vert et l'or tapissaient le sol à perte de vue parmi un champ de vie. Seul parmi les bêtes, il observait le quotidien du monde environnant s'agiter dans sa boucle sereine et assurée. De temps à autre, une personne passait sur la route surélevée un peu plus loin. Il pouvait la voir d'ici. C'était celle qu'il avait emprunté à son retour, reliant Aldburg aux flancs de la vallée. Cínéad était vêtu en berger, et portait un simple bâton de frêne en main. Sa tunique blanche était rapiécée et déchirée en plusieurs endroits, fruit de longues journées d'errances et de labeurs.

Un rapace planait au dessus de lui, se laissant porter par le souffle chaud du vent d'été. Cínéad reconnut un milan, à sa queue aux plumes fourchues et à l'envergure de ses ailes. Il glissait sans effort dans l'azur, le regard aigu et affuté, prêt à fondre sur tout malheureux rongeur assez téméraire pour quitter sa cachette parmi l'herbe. L'oiseau de proie s'éloigna et finit par disparaître vers l'Est dans le lointain. Les sentiers du ciel ne connaissaient pas de frontières.

Alors qu'il contemplait la forme d'Aldburg dans le champ de l'horizon, une silhouette solitaire se dirigea vers lui. Il arrivait parfois que quelques résidents du petit bourg voisin viennent le saluer, principalement d'anciennes connaissances de son grand-père. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille d'un hameau proche particulièrement bavarde qui ne manquait pas de venir le voir. Cínéad était souvent enclin à échanger des paroles avec eux mais cela allait rarement au-delà. Il savait peu de chose à leurs sujets et n'avait aucun ami parmi eux. D'ordinaire, ceux des alentours le saluaient depuis la route mais une silhouette nouvelle, elle, coupa à travers champs pour venir à sa rencontre.

Cínéad le reconnut d'emblée, c'était l'homme bavard de la _Lance et l'Écu_ , le ménestrel Gyldwine. Il portait cette fois-ci une tunique d'un vert printemps et ce qui ressemblait à un luth en bandoulière. Le jeune rohirrim fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir ainsi et si loin de la cité. Il ne gardait pas nécessairement un souvenir très appréciable de leur dernière conversation.

_" Tu n'es pas à l'auberge "? La voix du cavalier trahit quelque peu sa froideur. Gyldwine ne fit rien indiquant qu'il l'avait remarqué.

_" Eh bien, le propriétaire a été saisi d'une colère vive et soudaine pour une raison que j'ignore. Il m'a semblé pertinent d'opérer un repli stratégique et de mettre un peu de distance entre nous pour l'instant.

_ Je doute que tu trouves l'inspiration pour composer une belle histoire à me voir à la tâche ".

A ses yeux, la vie d'un berger n'avait rien de poétique.

_ " Détrompes-toi ... " répondit-il avec une part de mystère dans la voix.

Gyldwine saisit son luth et se mit à jouer. C'était un air lent, fade, triste, presque lugubre parmi l'herbe verte et ce temps d'été. Le son lui présenta Gyldwine sous des traits entièrement neufs, l'homme euphorique et bavard semblait évanoui remplacé par une image muée par le chagrin. Il y voyait un portrait mélancolique, un tableau où s'affaissaient les idées d'un homme aux portes de la résignation. Le musicien puisait dans le monde alentour pour en peindre une esquisse triste, telle une messagère de l'hiver.

Cínéad se rappela que le ménestrel venait du Snowbourn. Cette région restait l'une des plus belles et sauvages du Rohan où les remous de la rivière grondante s'écoulaient parmi la roche dure à l'ombre des Montagnes. Peut-être appréciait-il de vagabonder à sa guise parmi les grands espaces, laissant aller l'inspiration au fil de ses notes.

Un cavalier passa au galop sur la route, sa cape oscillant au fil du vent. Cínéad leva la tête au son du cheval lancé en pleine course et le regarda filer vers Aldburg. Gyldwine ne manqua pas d'observer sa réaction avec intérêt. Le cavalier disparut en deçà de la route au loin. La musique s'arrêta dans la foulée et Cínéad se tourna aussitôt vers le ménestrel, surpris par cette fin soudaine.

_ " Dis-moi, une question me taraude depuis ce jour à l'auberge. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser un jeune berger à troquer le bâton pour la lance et à rejoindre l'éored?

_ Je doute que cela ne t'intéresse.

_ Bien au contraire! Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu te trouver?

_ Pour échapper à l'aubergiste "?

Le ménestrel parut terriblement gêné, ébauchant un rictus, comme si ce mot lui rappelait une brûlure.

_ " Euh, certes mais ce détail mineur mis à part?

_...

_ Allons! Nul doute que chevaucher vers le combat doit être plus excitant que garder des bêtes "?

Qu'en savait-il? Avait-il déjà gardé des bêtes, ou chargé l'ennemi de front armes en main? Cínéad n'avait pas oublié l'étreinte qui avait grandi dans sa poitrine avant l'impact le jour du combat contre les hommes du pays de Dun. Plus il y repensait, plus la bravoure et le courage lui semblaient être des qualités nées d'un refus de la raison. Peut-être lui faudrait-il en parler avec Gárulf ou Wilfréa.

_ " Pardonnes ma curiosité, mais il y a là une histoire vivante en images et en couleurs, cela m'intrigue à plus d'un niveau. Les chants racontent l'entrain ardent qui émerge, un feu intérieur dans le cœur des hommes, telle une frénésie d'audace. Tous les braves, quels qu'ils soient, connaissent ce sentiment. Si tel est ton cas, laisseras tu tes armes rangées sur le râtelier à prendre la poussière "?

Il parlait d'une manière bien étrange pour un musicien qui ne connaissait rien de la clameur de la bataille. Une perception d'un monde aux sens multiples où un homme ne suffisait pas.

_" Je ne prévois pas de quitter les miens à nouveau avant un moment. Je doute que l'éored ait besoin de moi et il y a fort à faire. Mes mains ne sont guères habituées à manier pareillement le bâton et l'épée ".

Il ne mentait pas sur les tâches qui s'imposaient à lui. Le toit de chaume devait être réparé, il fallait mettre plus de bois en réserve pour l'hiver et éventuellement partir pour un périple dans les montagnes. Les peaux de certaines bêtes valaient chers et nul ne cherchait à comprendre d'où elles venaient. Cínéad était loin d'être un mauvais chasseur.

Il ignorait que la réponse à la question du ménestrel ne dépendait plus de lui.

* * *

Un cavalier se présenta tôt le lendemain à la chaumière. Cínéad vient à sa rencontre, surpris. Sa sœur et son grand-père étaient assoupis. L'aube était encore jeune et le ciel tout juste éveillé. Le jeune berger s'étonna de cette visite inattendue. L'homme lui expliqua qu'il était venu le quérir au nom du Maréchal, puis devant l'air étonné de Cinéad lui expliqua la situation en détails.

Depuis l'intrusion des montagnards du Pays de Dun et son retour d'Édoras, Éomer avait redoublé de vigilance. Des sentinelles et des patrouilles étaient dépêchées presque quotidiennement au loin. On surveillait avec vigilance le flanc oriental des versants de l'Emyn Muil jours et nuits. Nouvelles et messagers allaient bon train.

Éomer accordait un soin tout particulier à recevoir le plus d'informations possible sur toutes les portions du territoire sous sa responsabilité. Or, il avait la chance de disposer d'un second des plus qualifiés dans ce domaine en la personne de Folstred qui accomplissait un travail remarquable. Toutefois même ce dernier rencontra bientôt des difficultés. On manquait d'hommes et de chevaux pour couvrir tout le territoire de la Marche Orientale, le plus vaste du Riddermark. Tout cavalier ne convenait pas nécessairement pour ce rôle. Il fallait être prêt à bondir en selle à tout moment, avoir les sens sans cesse en éveil, anticiper les aléas du temps et voyager rapidement. Folstred n'avait pas oublié les aptitudes de Cinéad lors de la traque. Gárulf lui recommanda le garçon et le conforta dans sa décision. Le reste ne fut qu'une affaire d'exécution.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, le jeune berger se retrouva, armé et paré, en selle sur la route de l'Est. Pour sa première affectation dans ce domaine, Folstred lui avait adjoint un de ses vétérans, Éorgal, un homme robuste au regard sévère qui parlait peu. Le duo progressa rapidement à travers la plaine et les lieues défilèrent derrière eux.

Ils chevauchèrent toute une journée quand, le lendemain au matin, une ligne sombre se présenta à leurs yeux. Tous deux étaient arrivés près des Bois de Firien, tout proche des frontières de Rohan et d'Anórien. Une haute colline émergeait depuis les profondeurs des bois. Les Rohirrim l'appelaient Halifirien, la colline sacrée et les hommes de Gondor Amon Anwar. Elle abritait le dernier des sept feux d'alarmes du Gondor, le plus proche du Rohan. La colline surplombait la cime des arbres, formant le point le plus haut au pied des montagnes. Ce fut en ce lieu qu'Isildur déposa les cendres de son père, Elendil, après la chute du Seigneur de la Terre Noire à la fin du Deuxième Age. Elles y résidèrent pour une grande partie du Tier Age et leur caractère sacrée s'étendit au bois tout entier. Les Rois de Gondor interdirent d'y couper ou d'abîmer le moindre arbre. Seuls ceux chargés d'entretenir la route avait le droit de recourir la hache à cet effet. Ce ne fut qu'après le Don de Cirion et la naissance du Rohan du temps d'Éorl que le coffret contenant les cendres d'Elendil fut rapporté à Mundburg. Il se trouvait aujourd'hui à Rath Dinen, la Rue du Silence, parmi le Mausolée des Rois endormis de jadis, sur les pentes du Mindolluin *.

C'était des bois de Firien d'où était venu le grand sanglier d'Everholt. La bête fut abattu lors d'une chasse menée par le Roi du Rohan Folda, qui succomba à ses blessures peu après. C'était un endroit à part pour les Rohirrim, fort différent des hautes plaines de leur pays et qui remplissait bien sa fonction de frontière. Seule une petite garde y était maintenue par des hommes de Gondor afin de veiller à l'entretien du feu d'alarme. Les Rohirrim n'avaient que de rares contacts avec eux. Folstred doutait qu'ils soient capables de garder un œil vigilant sur la région. C'était aux deux éclaireurs que revenait cette mission.

On leur avait ordonné de surveiller l'orée de la forêt mais de ne pas y pénétrer. Il était peu probable que des orques aient pu s'introduire en Anórien sans croiser le fer avec les sentinelles du Gondor sur l'Anduin mais les récents événements avaient rendu Éomer méfiant et renforcé sa vigilance. Cínéad scrutait l'orée de la forêt de ses yeux perçants, légèrement déconcerté par le calme absolu des alentours.

La description que lui avait fait Éorgal, son camarade, lui rappelait Fangorn, ou le Bois des Ents comme l'appelait les Rohirim. Quand il était enfant, son grand-père lui racontait que jadis presque tout le Rohan était recouvert par les arbres d'une vénérable forêt qui s'étendait jusque loin dans le Nord, près des frontières de l'ancien royaume des Hommes de Gondor dans ce pays. Du peu de ce qu'il avait vu, Fangorn frappait par la taille et la densité de ses arbres, vieux très vieux, à tel point qu'il était difficile de discerner les pans du ciel une fois engagé sous la canopée. On y entendait également d'étranges sons, les arbres qui grinçaient, s'agitant parfois quelque peu, comme si leur racines tressaillaient dans la terre. Il se demanda un instant quel âge pouvait bien avoir les géants sylvestres de Fangorn s'ils étaient parmi les derniers témoins de ces temps anciens. Firien en revanche marquait par son grand silence qui s'étendait sur des lieues à la ronde. Il jouait sur l'esprit et ne laissait pas les hommes sereins, les poussant à parler à voix basse. Éorgal lui confia que ceux de Mundburg l'appelaient parfois " Bois des Murmures ".

Alors que le duo observait la région depuis leur position, Cínéad repensa aux paroles de Gyldwine. Elles l'affectaient plus que de raison et firent resurgir devant ses yeux la scène avant son départ. Sachant que le refus était au delà de sa portée, il avait réveillé sa sœur pour l'informer de sa chevauchée imminente. Il répugnait à délaisser les siens de cette manière mais le devoir n'attendait pas. Estrid l'avait rassuré, l'encourageant à être prudent et à faire honneur à leur famille.

_ " _On dit que le Maréchal est un homme juste et généreux. Il saura reconnaître ta valeur_ ".

Tels furent les mots de la jeune fille.

Cínéad savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui et rêvait de le voir rejoindre l'éored pour s'y distinguer. C'était un espoir de colmater les actions troublées d'un père trop vite évanoui et oublié. Mais il doutait qu'elle comprenne réellement ce qu'impliquait un tel devoir. Cela n'avait rien d'un jeu ou d'une des chansons dont Gyldwine était admirateur. Qu'adviendrait-il de sa famille s'il ne revenait pas? Si une bande d'orques en maraude ou d'hommes des collines embusqués en décidaient autrement? Une pulsion soudaine le ramena subitement à la réalité. Il perçut un écho étouffé quelque part devant lui. Il sentit son oreille tressaillir et força ses pensées au silence. Ses sens discernèrent un son lourd et grondant qui progressait à un rythme régulier dans leur direction. Éorgal, son camarade s'en aperçut et réagit promptement.

_" Qui a t-il ?

_ On vient, un cavalier ".

L'éclaireur se dressa sur ses étriers pour scruter l'horizon, les sens aux aguets.

_ " Tu as raison et seul apparemment. Il approche de l'orée de la forêt et sera bientôt sur nous ".

Cínéad sentit un flot d'agitation grandir en lui. Le son se rapprochait.

_ " Devons-nous agir ?

_ Il le faut. J'irai à sa rencontre. Restes en retrait et tiens le en joue. S'il se révèle hostile, tu sais quoi faire ".

Il acquiesça. L'arc surgit dans sa main en un instant, une flèche encochée sur la corde. Depuis sa position, il pouvait voir tout mouvement jusqu'à la bordure aux alentour des arbres, un champ de vue idéal pour celui habile à l'arc. C'était l'arme que son grand-père lui avait fabriqué étant enfant, taillée dans un jeune frêne sur les versants de la vallée d'Aldburg. La corde avait chanté à bien des reprises depuis ces années là et rares étaient celles où le trait manquait.

Le bruit des sabots était tout proche à présent. Plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent en croassant furieusement au dessus des arbres, brisant le silence ordinaire de Firien. Éorgal tira son épée et tint son large cheval noir docile d'un geste de la bride. Ils virent le cavalier surgir depuis le creux du bois à un rythme rapide. Rien n'indiquait qu'il n'avait remarqué leur présence. Cínéad sentit la corde crisser à mesure que l'arc se courbait sous l'effort. Fenrhim s'agita, sentant la tension chez son maître. Le choc lourd et puissant des sabots projetait la terre dans le sillage de la course du cavalier. Éorgal s'élança subitement à sa rencontre, l'arme en main.

_ " Halte ! S'écria son camarade d'une voix forte. Qui chevauche en Rohan "?

L'étranger arrêta sa monture avec aisance lorsqu'il vit un cavalier de Rohan surgir devant lui. Il était grand, et d'une taille forte et robuste. Il avait un visage droit, fier, semblable à ceux des anciens rois de jadis sculptés dans la pierre. Ses yeux d'un gris profond se posèrent rapidement sur Cínéad et la pointe de la flèche prête à partir vers son cœur. Il portait des vêtements riches et luxueux sous sa chemise de maille brillante. Une large épée se voyait à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un bouclier rond dans son dos. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas un des Rohirrim mais un voyageur d'une autre contrée. Cínéad n'avait encore jamais vu un homme arborer pareil faciès grave et majestueux. Un objet était attaché à son poignet, une forme blanche archée mais son bras courbé le cachait en partie à la vue. L'avertissement d'Éorgal ne parut pas alerter l'étranger. Il sourit en levant la main.

_ " Salut à vous hommes de Rohan. Je viens en paix ".

Sa voix était haute, plus calme et posée que celles des hommes de la Marche. Elle dégageait une noblesse qui ne laissait pas indifférent, une sorte d'aura qui imposait l'attention. Cínéad doutait que cet étranger ne représente une quelconque menace. Il ressemblait davantage à un guerrier des rives de la mer, si ce qu'on savait de ce peuple en Rohan était vrai, qu'à un cavalier errant. Le sang de l'Ouistrenesse coulait dans leurs veines et ils étaient grands et fiers. Éorgal parvint manifestement à une conclusion semblable car il baissa quelque peu son épée et sa voix se fit moins hostile.

_ " Quel est ton nom et que fais-tu dans le royaume de Théoden roi?

_ Je suis Boromir, fils de Denethor, Intendant de Gondor ".

Cínéad vit enfin l'objet qui reposait à son poignet. C'était un cor grand et éclatant, soigneusement ouvragé d'or. Les deux cavaliers réalisèrent qu'il n'était pas un simple étranger mais rien d'autre que le futur seigneur du Gondor. Éorgal lui fit signe de baisser son arc mais Cinéad s'était exécuté dès que l'étranger avait révélé son nom.

_" C'est un honneur monseigneur. Pardonnez mes paroles hostiles. Ces derniers temps nous recevons plus d'ennemis que d'amis à nos frontières. Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons vous escorter jusqu'à Aldburg où le Maréchal sera, j'en suis sûr, ravi de vous recevoir.

 ___ Cela sera avec joie hommes de Rohan. J'ai quitté la cité blanche voilà un moment et la route fut longue et terne. Je suis heureux de me joindre à vous ".

Éorgal se tourna vers Cínéad.

_ " Allons retrouver les autres. Si nous nous dépêchons suffisamment, nous atteindrons Aldburg dans la soirée ".

Le trio s'élança alors à bonne allure, laissant l'Halifirien et son manteau de verdure derrière eux. Éorgal chevauchait en tête, sa puissante monture filant sans peine à travers les plaines. Boromir et Cinéad venaient plus loin derrière, au même niveau. Ils se hâtaient vers le point où le groupe d'éclaireurs s'était donné rendez-vous pour le milieu de l'après-midi afin d'informer Folstred de la situation. Cínéad avait du mal à réaliser le fait qu'il chevauchait aux côtés du futur seigneur de Mundburg et de tout le pays de Gondor. Jamais le jeune berger ne se serait attendu à cela à son réveil la veille à l'aube. Boromir en revanche l'observait avec une certaine curiosité.

_ " Tu sembles bien jeune pour chevaucher parmi les Rohirrim parla t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas cavalier mon seigneur, juste un berger ".

Le Gondorien perçut la modestie et le doute, l'incertitude dans la réponse de son jeune compagnon de chevauchée..

_ " Nul n'est soldat à l'origine. J'ai mené des hommes habitués à la faux où la bêche qui n'avaient jamais tenu une lance. Les temps sont sombres mais nous, Hommes de l'Ouest seront toujours enclins à faire face ".

Et il dit à Cínéad :

_" Si tu souhaites mener une vie honorable et droite pour les tiens, ne te détournes pas à la vue du chemin ardu et escarpé mais empruntes le et marches avec assurance. N'essayes pas de devenir un homme chanté et célébré pour ses succès, essayes plutôt de devenir un homme qui a de la valeur ".

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand le petit groupe atteignit enfin Aldburg. L'enceinte était illuminée par les petites flammes des feux et des torches des sentinelles sur les murs. Ils avaient retrouvé Folstred et les autres comme convenu et le second du maréchal s'empressa de confirmer sans attente leur retour vers la cité. Les Rohirrim étaient moins stricts et raffinés pour ce qui était de l'étiquette qu'en Gondor mais le fils et héritier de l'Intendant devait être traité avec tous les égards qui s'imposaient.

Éomer fut promptement informé et s'empressa de recevoir le capitaine de Gondor et son escorte de circonstance. Cínéad n'avait encore jamais vu Aldburg depuis les hauteurs de la demeure du seigneur. Les toits de chaumes semblaient petits et insignifiants et malgré les ténèbres, toute la plaine du Folde s'ouvrait à son regard perçant.

Le groupe passa les arches aux hautes voûtes et pénétra dans la vaste longère. Ils se trouvèrent dans une sorte de grand hall. Ceux qui ne connaissait ni Édoras ni Minas Tirith n'avaient jamais vu une salle si haute de plafond. De belles bannières du Rohan pendaient depuis les poutres et une large tapisserie détaillée présentait des cavaliers lancés au galop dans le chaos d'une bataille, lances levées. Enfin, devant eux se dressait une statue d'un homme grand et fier, vêtu et armé pour le combat. Ses cheveux aux longues boucles flottaient derrière ses épaules comme dans une brise imaginaire et ses yeux portaient vers l'horizon.

_" Éofor, fils de Brego et premier seigneur d'Aldburg ", indiqua Folstred en voyant l'attention qu'accordait Cínéad à la forme de marbre.

Le jeune cavalier comprit qu'il regardait là un prince de la Maison d'Éorl er l'ancêtre du Maréchal. Même dans la pierre, il exaltait une force et une assurance rare parmi les hommes. Boromir observa également la statue, ses yeux s'attardant sur des détails qui lui paraissaient étrangers.

Éomer choisit ce moment pour les accueillir et salua le capitaine de Gondor, l'étreignant comme un frère. Il les convia à prendre place à la grande table derrière lui. Elle était ornée de nombreux plats dont la vue suffisait à susciter l'appétit et pouvait accueillir de nombreux convives. Leur groupe était conséquent ; une bonne douzaine en plus des deux seigneurs. Ce n'était pas un festin digne d'un roi mais il y avait largement de quoi manger à sa faim. Cínéad n'avait jamais vu autant de mets garnir une table. Voyant le seigneur Boromir et ses camarades prendre place, le jeune berger tourna les talons. Il allait se retirer quand une main forte se posa sur son épaule. C'était le Maréchal. L'homme le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il se sentit minuscule et insignifiant devant lui.

_ " Restes donc partager ce repas, jeune Cínéad. Tu pourras te reposer ici cette nuit. Je vais faire préparer une couche pour toi ".

Cínéad hésita un instant. Les hautes voûtes, la largeur des murs de bois, les riches bannières brodées, les scènes glorieuses du passé immortalisées dans le tissu où la pierre, tout ceci lui paraissait si étranger qu'il s'en trouvait mal à l'aise. Si cette salle n'était que le hall de la demeure du Maréchal, il n'osait imaginer ce à quoi devait ressembler Méduseld et ses galeries dorées. Le jeune cavalier finit par s'exécuter en baissant humblement la tête devant Éomer. Il était insolent de refuser l'invitation de son seigneur.

Le repas débuta bientôt et chacun garnit son assiette. Beaucoup observaient Boromir avec considération." _Si tu es robuste, tiens-toi tranquille ; les autres te respecteront plus qu'ils ne te craindront_ ", disait un vieil adage. Rares étaient ceux parmi les hommes depuis le temps de Númenor qui illustrait autant ce propos que la figure du capitaine de Gondor parmi les cavaliers de Rohan. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il ressemblait davantage à un des fils d'Éorl qu'à un descendant de l'Ouistrenesse. A cet instant, Éomer et lui étaient engagés dans un conversation sur leurs devoirs respectifs :

_ " Il nous faut renforcer notre vigilance, un reflet de ces temps sévères, parla le neveu de Théoden. Nous avons tout deux été arrachés à l'enfance avec cruauté ".

Boromir resta impassible mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Nul ne s'en rendit compte hormis le maréchal. Éomer observait son homologue gondorien avec une estime rare dans son regard. Peut-être était ce là le meneur qui conduirait les hommes au combat face au seigneur de la Terre Noire si la guerre venait à éclater. Le capitaine de Gondor était tel un rempart, aussi dur et impassible que la roche mais parfois dans de rares moments, il relâchait son visage. Éomer ne pouvait qu'imaginer la pression du devoir sur ses épaules. C'était un fardeau que l'aîné de l'intendant assumait depuis que sa mère avait quitté ce monde à ses dix ans. Son père, le seigneur Denethor, n'avait plus jamais été le même et cela s'était ressenti sur ses deux fils. Éomer voyait dans le fier capitaine de Gondor une image du roc qu'il pouvait être pour son peuple aux côtés de son cousin, Théodred.

Boromir demanda des nouvelles du Rohan et des hommes de la Marche. Éomer lui fit part de leur traque passée jusqu'en Est-Emnet et du combat contre ceux de Dun. Le fils de l'intendant parut abasourdi par la nouvelle. Pour son père, les hommes des collines et les montagnards n'avaient rien de mieux que des sauvages en plus d'être des parjures. Le Maréchal évoqua ensuite sa convocation à Édoras et son échange avec le roi. Beaucoup autour de la table prêtèrent grande attention à ses mots. Rares étaient ceux à savoir réellement comment les choses s'étaient déroulées ce jour-là. Éomer raconta la surprise de son oncle lorsqu'il lui apprit l'incursion d'une large troupe de montagnards du Pays de Dun dans le Riddermark.

_ " Mon cousin, Théodred, le prince héritier, m'a indiqué qu'il était clairement impossible que nos ennemis aient pu pénétrer dans le royaume par l'Isen qu'il gardait lui-même.

_ J'ai par la suite exprimé mes réserves sur l'origine de cette menace poursuivit Éomer. Seul le magicien Blanc aurait pu permettre le passage de Nan Curunír à Fangorn. Mon oncle ne parut pas hostile à cette idée mais Gríma s'y est durement opposé et a fini par le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques pillards ambulants... Même s'ils n'ont rien pillé lors de leur traversée du pays ".

Un grand silence ponctua ses paroles et plusieurs visages parurent déçus. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le conseiller du roi remettrait en doute la parole d'Éomer.

Ils parlèrent ensuite du Gondor et des Guerres de l'Est. Le Seigneur de la Terre Noire avait été tenu en échec à Osgiliath, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Une grande force d'orques s'était mise en marche depuis les Monts de l'Ombre jusqu'à la cité des étoiles. Le choc avait été rude, un grand affrontement et le mot s'était répandu jusqu'en Rohan. Boromir et son frère, à la tête des troupes du Gondor, avaient opposé une résistance farouche. La rive orientale était perdue mais la rumeur racontait que Boromir lui-même avait interdit le passage du fleuve à l'ennemi, défiant les rangs d'orques jusqu'à ce que le dernier pont soit détruit par les siens. De l'avant garde, seuls quatre s'en étaient tirés à la nage, lui-même, son frère et deux autres. Tous ceux présents autour de la table observèrent pas Boromir avec égards. Rares étaient ceux dans l'histoire de la Marche capables d'égaler pareil dévouement pour son foyer.

Cínéad lui était abasourdi. Il se rendit compte que celui avec qui il avait chevauché plus tôt cette journée n'était pas qu'un fils de seigneur mais aussi un brave guerrier et un grand meneur d'hommes. Il repensa aux mots de Wilfréa. Si le Gondor était défendu par de pareils champions en ces temps de déclin, grande devait être sa force par le passé. Boromir poursuivit son récit. Il parla de la bataille dont le tumulte s'était fait sentir bien au delà des tours en ruines d'Osgiliath. Le capitaine de Gondor en revanche n'affichait aucune fierté ni suffisance sur son beau visage :

_ " Les légions de Morgul nous sont tombées dessus comme le tonnerre dans la forêt. Elles sont perfides et innombrables. Repoussez-en un bataillon, deux autres se jettent à l'assaut. Et les orques, aussi mauvais soient-ils, ne sont qu'un avant-goût de la force du Mordor. L'ennemi s'est allié aux grands et cruels Haradrims et à d'autres peuples Orientaux. Notre fléau ne fut toutefois pas un orque, ni même un homme mais une ombre. Un être prenant l'apparence d'un grand cavalier vêtu de noir qui répandait terreur et chaos dans nos rang. Même le plus valeureux des hommes fut saisi d'un mal soudain à sa vue, privé de sa bravoure et précipité dans la folie. ( Il marqua une pause) Nous avons tenu, les hommes chantent des louanges à notre sujet où que nous allions. Et pourtant je ne tire aucune gloire de ces combats, un goût âcre, de cendre, s'attarde dans ma bouche en y repensant.

_ L'ennemi est fort, et se renforce de jour en jour. Mon père craint qu'il n'approche les Suderons, et les autres tribus des hommes de Rhûn. Je conduirai les miens jusque dans la mort s'il le faut mais autant que je répugne à l'admettre, le Gondor ne pourra pas contenir toutes ces forces seul.

_Vous ne serez pas seul mon ami, je vous l'assure intervient le Maréchal. Mon Oncle n'a qu'une parole, il honorera le Serment d'Éorl quand le moment sera venu, tout comme l'ont fait nos ancêtres depuis des siècles ".

Boromir fut marqué par le témoignage d'Éomer mais des yeux habiles pouvaient voir que cela ne chassa pas totalement l'incertitude du couvert de ses paupières.

_" Je n'en doute pas. Aux amis "!

Il leva sa coupe et tout le monde s'empressa de l'imiter répétant à haute voix avec entrain et ferveur :

_ " Aux amis !

_ Les alliances d'autrefois reposent aux côtés de nos pères. Vous êtes nos seuls amis. Mieux vaut tomber en frères côte à côte que de se terrer derrière des murs ", compléta Boromir avec conviction.

En dépit de l'aspect sombre mais glorieux de ces paroles, la plupart des hommes approuvèrent avec enthousiasme. Éomer posa ensuite la question qui lancinait en lui depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé l'arrivée du fils de Denethor :

_ " Est-ce la guerre qui vous amène? Si j'avais su, j'aurai informé le roi et Théoden aurait battu l'appel à tous les cavaliers de la Marche de s'armer pour le combat ".

Il trouvait étrange le fait que l'héritier de Gondor en personne se soit risqué lui-même à faire un tel voyage. Les bons messagers ne manquaient pas à Mundburg.

_" Non mon ami, pas encore du moins. Je dois avouer qu'il s'agit d'une histoire étrange et singulière. Il y a cela une douzaine de jours, Mon frère eut un rêve rempli de paroles aux teintes de mystères. Cela aurait semblé des plus anodins s'il ne s'était répété plusieurs fois, le visitant la nuit et une fois à moi-même. Je me trouvais seul, sous un ciel en proie à une ombre immense venant de l'Est. Mais à l'Ouest demeurait une faible lumière et d'elle émana une sorte de voix, claire mais distante qui s'adressa à moi ainsi :

 _Cherche l'épée qui fut brisé :_

 _A Imladris elle se trouve ;_

 _Des conseils seront pris_

 _Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul._

 _Un signe sera montré_

 _Que le Destin est proche,_

 _Car le fléau d'Isildur se réveillera._

 _Et le Semi-Homme se dressera._ _ **(1)**_

_ Semi-Homme? Mais ce n'est qu'une légende ", intervient Éothain qui était assis à la gauche du maréchal.

Plusieurs Rohirrim approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Quelques visages étaient crispés. Le récit du capitaine de Gondor était rempli de mystères. Les Hommes de Rohan formaient un peuple fier et volontaire, naturellement méfiant envers ce qui dépassait la réalité ou touchait à la magie.

_ " C'est ce que je pensais aussi, reprit Boromir, mais mon père possède une sagesse et une connaissance des temps anciens que peu d'homme peuvent égaler de nos jours. Il nous révéla qu'Imladris était le nom que l'on donnait à une vallée du Nord abritant une cité fondée aux temps jadis. Elle abrite la demeure d'Elrond le Semi-Elfe, sage et puissant. Mon père dévoila ceci à contrecœur, comme s'il craignait que ce savoir ne se révéla néfaste. Mon frère voulut s'engager à suivre les paroles du rêve et à se mettre en route pour Imladris mais cela m'inquiéta car il a peu l'expérience des voyages. Ainsi, je persuada mon père de m'en charger à sa place ".

Il y eut à nouveau un grand silence parmi le groupe de cavaliers. Au delà du Plateau ou une fois passées l'Isen et Nan Curunír, c'était un pays étranger qui s'ouvrait aux Rohirrim. Quelques-uns parmi eux étaient déjà allés à Mundburg en temps de paix mais leurs connaissances des terres en dehors de la Marche n'allaient guère plus loin.

_ " Nous partirons ensemble pour Édoras dès demain s'engagea Éomer. On vous confiera un cheval, un des plus rapides et fiers de Rohan. Vous filerez à travers le pays sauvage comme un des fiers fils d'Éorl. Rarement un homme de Mundburg aura eu pareille monture.

_ Votre hospitalité m'honore. J'aurai grande joie à combattre à vos côtés quand le moment sera venu.

_ Moi de Même.

_ Ensemble, les Fils d'Éorl et d'Anárion, pour un dernier combat dit Boromir d'un ton droit et solennelle.

_ Cela ferait une belle chanson ", remarqua Éothain, fier de se trouver aux côtés des deux hommes.

Cínéad pensa à Gyldwine et fut heureux qu'il ne se trouva pas là. Qui sait dans quel état le ménestrel se serait trouvé à l'idée de chanter les exploits de deux seigneurs de telles lignées?

_ " S'il reste encore quelqu'un pour chanter pareilles histoires ", dit Éomer d'un air sombre.

Boromir rit, comme si cette idée était un nouveau défi à relever pour le capitaine de Gondor.

_" Ahah, nous verrons, ma quête prend ici toute son importance ".

Le rire l'abandonna et son visage prit un air bien plus sérieux quand il conclut ainsi :

_ " Il me faut des réponses à des questions que tout le monde, ou presque, en Gondor a oublié ".

* * *

 ***** Mindolluin (Mont) (Quenya : " La Haute Tour Bleue") : La grande montagne au pied de laquelle reposait Minas Tirith. La cité n'y semblait pas construite mais gravée à même la roche de ses pentes.

 **(1)** : Extrait de _La Communauté de l'Anneau,_ Livre II, Chapitre II " Le Conseil d'Elrond"


	5. Chapitre IV : Départs Croisés

_Un chapitre qui a été réécrit à plusieurs reprises. Parfois, les mots sonnent vides et creux et les phrases sont insipides. La suite ne saurait tarder autant. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et partagent leurs impressions sur cette histoire. Tout avis est le bienvenu._

* * *

 _" Ce qui donne un sens à la vie, donne un sens à la mort "_

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

Un épais châle de brume planait sur la région, enveloppant tout de ses pâles plis. Les pans de brouillard se faisaient étouffant, rendant tout recours aux sens vains et inutiles. Le monde environnant était muet, tel habillé d'un linceul. Cínéad pouvait sentir l'humidité oppressante s'imprégner sur ses vêtements, le frôlant tels les longs doigts d'une main vaporeuse. De lourdes gouttes d'eau glissaient sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Une tension vive et instinctive parcourait ses nerfs.

Seul le son lourd des destriers au galop venait rompre le vide imposé par les aléas de la brume. Fenhrim était lancé à vive allure, son corps puissant fendant le manteau nébuleux qui les enveloppait. Un flot de panique menaçait de submerger Cínéad. Ses yeux perçants se révélaient aveugle dans cette mer de brume. Il n'y voyait rien à plus d'un mètre et son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était sûr que n'importe qui pourrait l'entendre et le trouver même sous le couvert du brouillard. Le jeune cavalier pressa Fenhrim davantage.

Son poursuivant était juste derrière lui. Il le savait et la course était lancée. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver son camarade de patrouille. Ses appels étaient demeurés vains, s'effaçant au loin avant de s'éteindre sous le couvert de la main de brume. Nulle réponse n'était venue. Peut-être son camarade s'était-il égaré où l'ennemi l'avait-il pris. Soudain, une ombre massive surgit de la brume devant lui, coupant toute retraite à la monture et au cavalier. Fenrhim se cabra subitement et Cínéad fut précipité à terre. Il chuta lourdement sur le sol gelé ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Son poursuivant fut sur lui en un instant et...

* * *

Cínéad se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une scène sombre et étrangère. Estrid n'était pas à ses côtés et il n'y avait nul trace du toit de chaume. Il se découvrit dans une chambre haute de plafond et aux murs vierges. Il se rappela alors qu'il se trouvait dans la demeure du maréchal. Il était son hôte après avoir escorté le seigneur de Gondor depuis les Bois de Firien. Le jeune rohirrim était en sueur. La chaleur des draps et de l'épaisse peau de chèvre n'arrangeait rien à ce niveau et sa gorge était asséchée. Cínéad attrapa la coupe et le pichet rempli d'eau qui se trouvaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre en arche. Le pâle visage de la lune était haut parmi l'encre bleue de la nuit. Le matin était encore lointain.

Une petite lueur dansait devant lui. Quelqu'un avait allumé une bougie sur la table. Elle projetait un faible halo orangé, bien différent des rayons de la lune qui tombaient depuis la fenêtre. Le pâle et le brillant s'embrassaient dans le silence assoupi de l'obscurité. Une fois remis de son réveil agité, Cínéad prit le temps d'apprécier l'aisance du lieu où il se trouvait. Qui sait quels personnages importants avaient peut-être dormi entre ces murs par le passé? Mais ce sentiment ne dura pas. Une certaine amertume et le goût âcre et lancinant de la culpabilité s'attardaient dans une partie de lui. Il était là, à profiter de l'agrément de la demeure du maréchal tandis qu'Estrid et son grand père eux demeuraient seuls dans leur chaumière au pied des montagnes. Sa conscience s'interposa aussitôt en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et qu'être reçu en tant qu'hôte en ce lieu dérivait de l'hospitalité du maréchal. Mais cela ne suffit pas à altérer complètement ce sentiment dérangeant qui lambinait dans sa poitrine. Sa sœur et son grand-père ne connaîtraient jamais la demeure d'un seigneur.

Malgré les flots de l'obscurité qui régnaient encore à l'extérieur, Cínéad décida de ne pas s'attarder davantage et de se lever mais ses muscles fatigués refusèrent de lui obéir. Les résultats des longues heures à chevaucher à vive allure se faisaient cruellement sentir en cette fin de nuit. Entre son retour tardif depuis les frontières de l'Est et ce réveil peu opportun, le sommeil lui avait fait défaut et son corps le lui rappelait. S'avouant vaincu, le jeune cavalier resta allongé et laissa libre cour à ses pensées. Celles-ci dérivèrent naturellement sur les événements des dernières semaines.

En moins d'un mois, tant d'épreuves et de rencontres avaient croisé sa route. Autant d'expériences qui dépassaient le quotidien poncif qui était jusque là le sien. Le jeune berger en était persuadé à présent. La vie ne se limitait pas a la routine éprouvante d'un fermier rohirrim dans la vallée d'Alburg. Chevaucher en groupe au loin vers les frontières du pays, armes en main, illustrait l'immensité de cette terre aux couleurs si abstraites. C'était la conclusion d'une intuition. Le soupçon qu'il pressentait lors de sa première sortie avec l'éored et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les multiples facettes du visage du monde. Chacun y voyait son propre reflet selon son désir mais cela n'était qu'apparences.

Des forces étaient en marche au loin. On se battait sur les rives du fleuve en Gondor, les tribus de Dun s'agitaient, les hommes cruels de l'Est se rassemblaient pour la guerre et des histoires à propos d'êtres peuplant seulement les contes émergeaient dans les paroles des seigneurs. Des " Semi-Hommes", des Elfes. Quels noms étranges... Il n'avait pas été le seul à penser ainsi. Quiconque d'autre qu'un homme comme Boromir aurait énoncé de telles histoires n'aurait reçu que des rires aux éclats pour toute réponse. Et encore, bien des hommes autour de la table étaient demeurés silencieux, sceptiques face aux paroles du capitaine de Gondor. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas. La situation était-elle si désespérée pour qu'un capitaine tel que Boromir se résigne à se mettre en quête de mirages? Que pouvait-on espérer de pareils ressorts?.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cínéad commençait à douter en la solidité de son pays. Et il comprit une nouvelle fois que tout cela dépassait largement son humble quotidien de berger. Il savait qu'il n'était rien parmi tous ces événements et ces puissances en mouvement. Nul doute qu'un grand cavalier, au bras ferme et à l'esprit prêt pour la guerre servirait bien mieux son pays que lui.

Il repensa au récit de Boromir, à la manière dont ce cet être vêtu de noir avait mis en déroute les hommes de Gondor et il frissonna. Pourtant, ceux de Mundburg n'étaient certainement pas des lâches. L'héritier de l'Intendant lui même avait admis être au pied du mur et cela était plus que préoccupant. Peut être que ceux qui mettaient en doute la vigilance du Gondor avaient raison après tout. Mais si la cité des rois se trouvait en peine face à l'Est avec un capitaine comme Boromir, qu'en serait-il du Rohan? Si Mundburg venait à tomber Cínéad craignait pour son pays.

Il regarda le fourreau de cuir fatigué qui contenait son épée. Une arme qu'on lui avait donné lors de sa première sortie avec l'éored, il y a près d'un mois maintenant. La lame était quelque peu ternie et avait du connaître déjà plusieurs maîtres avant lui. Bientôt peut-être, verrait elle à nouveau la clameur du combat et la rencontre de l'acier pour la défense du Rohan. Peut-être même serait-il le dernier à la manier.

Cínéad réalisa que les vastes champs du ciel pâlissaient et que la lune n'était plus. L'aube serait bientôt là. Le temps du repos était terminé. Il quitta le réconfort du coucher et la chaleur de son lit et s'habilla. L'eau fraîche rappela ses sens à la réalité lorsqu'elle passa sur son visage. Les rayons de l'astre pâle s'en étaient allés. Il souffla la bougie et passa le fourreau à sa ceinture. Les mots de Boromir s'invitèrent à nouveau devant lui : " _Essayes de devenir une personne qui a de la valeur_ " ; de belles paroles, et un idéal noble et naturel pour un enfant du peuple d'Éorl. Mais le pouvait-il? Il savait ce qu'il n'était pas, un simple regard à ceux qui l'entouraient le lui rappelait, tel un reflet parmi les eaux. Il n'était pas non plus certain de se connaître lui-même. Mais cela dépassait largement les questions liées à sa personne. Ce n'était pas lui qui importait mais une cause bien plus utile ; le destin de la terre où il avait grandi. Alors, il se décida. Qu'importe ce que le monde et les mois à venir jetteraient sur son chemin et son pays ; Il en serait tel que lui avait dit le seigneur Boromir.

Le petit rohirrim était levé depuis quelques minutes quand on frappa à la porte. Une femme d'âge mûr vêtu de gris entra. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune cavalier et elle esquissa un sourire surpris :

_"Oh vous êtes réveillé! Le seigneur Maréchal souhaite vous parler dès que possible ".

Cínéad cacha mal sa surprise. La matinée prenait une direction des plus imprévues. Avait-il offensé son seigneur où le capitaine de Gondor? S'était-il conduit de manière indigne en leurs présence? A peine ces questions s'imposaient-elles dans ses pensées que l'anxiété émergea, s'enroulant, comme des racines autour de lui.

_" Entendu, je... Bien-sûr, je suis prêt ".

Sa voix hésitante n'arrangeait rien. Elle l'observa un instant et lui fit signe de la suivre. Cínéad s'exécuta, son esprit en pleine réflexion. Qu'est-ce que le seigneur d'Aldburg pouvait-il bien attendre de lui?

* * *

Dans une pièce un peu plus loin, le neveu du roi avait des pensées bien similaires au jeune berger.

Eomer n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Il faisait les cents pas dans son étude, ses yeux sombres figés sur la grande carte du Riddermark. Si seulement le sommeil était venu soulager sa vue. Des images extraites du récit de Boromir avaient hanté ses pensées, se fixant sur ses paupières et refusant de s'estomper. Il savait pertinemment que le Seigneur du Pays de Mordor finirait par s'en prendre aux hommes de Mundburg, ses vieux ennemis. Mais il ne pensait pas que la situation en Gondor était si critique. La Terre noire se préparait pour la guerre.

Le contexte était légèrement différent dans le Riddermark. Il y a quelques années, quand il n'était pas encore un homme, un messager était venu de Mordor à Edoras pour y demander audience. Beaucoup autour de Théoden avaient recommandé la prudence mais comme le Rohan n'était pas officiellement hostile envers le Pays Noir, son oncle avait accepté.

L'émissaire avait demandé à acheter de nombreux chevaux au roi, car le Seigneur Sauron le Grand lui-même savait que les hommes du Rohan élevaient les meilleurs pur-sangs de la Terre du Milieu. Ainsi avait parlé le serviteur de Mordor. Théoden avait immédiatement refusé et le messager s'en était allé après un regard plein d'effroi en annonçant qu'ils le regretteraient. Il avait disparu pour ne plus jamais être revu par aucun homme de la Marche. Depuis ce jour, les razzias et pillages d'orques s'étaient intensifiés et le pays en avait cruellement souffert, car les orques venaient en nombre depuis le fleuve. Et ils enlevaient des chevaux mais toujours ceux de robes noires, à tel point qu'il en restait à présent fort peu en comparaison avec le passé. Ce fut quelques temps à la suite de cette affaire qu'Eomer et sa sœur se retrouvèrent orphelins et furent recueillis à Edoras par leur oncle. Ce fut un temps bien sombre pour la famille royale et nul n'en guérit jamais.

Mais Eomer savait que son oncle avait fait le bon choix. Les Rohirrim formaient un peuple droit et honnête. Jamais depuis le Don de Cirion et le Serment d'Éorl ils n'avaient rompu leur promesse à l'égard du Gondor, même quand l'intendant s'était enlisé dans de longues et sanglantes guerres contre Umbar où les Haradrims et que le Rohan y avait déploré de nombreuses pertes parmi ses rangs. Néanmoins, Boromir avait ravivé dans sa mémoire le souvenir de la menace du messager, telle une douleur endormie. Il allait lui falloir prendre en main chaque décision dans les jours à venir avec d'autant plus d'attention. Cependant, malgré toute sa dévotion et son rang, il ne pouvait agir seul.

Le problème était que son oncle se faisait de plus en plus effacé et distant; Il parlait peu et ne sortait guère de Méduseld, passant de plus en plus temps assis sur son trône dans le château d'or, immobile telle une statue. Si le Rohan devait prendre les armes pour venir en aide au Gondor, rien n'indiquait que son roi soit capable d'assumer une telle décision en l'état actuel et certainement pas avec Gríma qui prônait l'isolement du royaume du monde extérieur. Il lui faudrait parler avec Théodred dès que Boromir et lui seraient arrivés à Edoras. A eux deux ils avaient une grande chance de prendre les choses en mains si la guerre éclatait à l'Est. Son cousin avait tout le courage, la noblesse et la dignité propre à un roi et il le serait un jour.

On frappa et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement. Une jeune silhouette mince et chétive apparut sous le seuil de la pièce. Le seigneur reconnut d'emblée la chevelure de boucles vives de Cínéad.

Le visage du garçon affichait l'appréhension lorsque les yeux noirs du Maréchal se posèrent sur lui. Il semblait fatigué et intimidé. Il s'empressa de le saluer en baissant maladroitement la tête. Eomer savait peu de choses du frêle berger. On lui avait dit que le jeune garçon était orphelin depuis que son père avait disparu lors d'une virée par delà l'Isen il y a bien des années. Il vivait à présent sur les pentes de la vallée avec les derniers membres de sa famille. Le poids de la peine avait dû lourdement sévir sur lui malgré ses jeunes années. Des maux et un chagrin qui n'étaient pas étrangers au troisième maréchal de la Marche. Il le scruta avec attention, notant les coups d'œils rapides et répétés qu'il lançait autour de lui, comme s'il n'était pas sûr du lieu où il se trouvait. Eomer l'aurait observé encore un moment mais le garçon semblait si mal à l'aise qu'il eut pitié de lui et parla sans attendre :

_" Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait paraître devant moi, jeune Cínéad ".

Il suffisait d'un regard pour comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. L'inquiétude le recouvrait tel un manteau de neige. Le visage du garçon semblait bien incapable de mentir.

_" Sois rassuré, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je souhaitais te remercier en personne, seul à seul. Grâce à toi bien des choses en mouvement ont été portées à ma connaissance et cela est pour le mieux ".

Le soulagement laissa place à l'embarras parmi ses traits. Eomer nota qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise devant éloges et compliments. Un sentiment qui lui était familier. Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention, il poursuivit :

_" Folstred voit en toi un élément des plus prometteurs et je ne peux qu'approuver ".

Les futurs cavaliers de Rohan étaient confrontés tôt à leurs devoirs et beaucoup apprenaient à monter en selle dès le plus jeune âge. Il était toutefois rare d'en voir prendre les armes et rejoindre l'éored avant d'être devenu des hommes. C'était, à ce titre, l'exemple d'Eothain qui avait, il y a peu, atteint la vingtaine. Il restait l'un des plus jeunes parmi l'éored et peut-être même toute la Marche. Le Pays, ne manquait pas d'hommes prêts à porter les armes, en tout cas plus depuis le Long Hiver et la traîtrise de Wulf.

Ainsi, le cas du garçon présent devant lui se révélait des plus particuliers. Il était loin de ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un cavalier de Rohan, grand, fort et féroce au combat.

Eomer n'avait aucune peine à deviner, à sa taille, qu'il avait dû vivre une enfance difficile, faite de contraintes et de privations. Mais là où la force et le gabarit lui faisait défaut, Cínéad compensait par des qualités qui lui étaient propres. En tant que seigneur habitué à mener les hommes au quotidien tout comme au combat, Eomer avait remarqué qu'il ne contestait pas les ordres et exécutait dans l'instant ce qu'on lui demandait sans jamais se plaindre. Le Maréchal avait été frappé par cette attitude dès la première sortie du jeune berger avec l'éored, délaissant ses bêtes et les collines pour proposer son aide, aussi humble soit-elle.

Ailleurs, beaucoup auraient réagi de manière hautaine voire condescendance à cette offre de services. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas aux fermiers et aux bergers de prendre les armes pour la guerre. Mais le Maréchal n'était pas ainsi et le jeune Cínéad avait pu se joindre à l'éored sur l'instant. Eomer avait appris son nom à cette occasion et ne l'avait jamais oublié. Et ce fut peu de temps après que ce même nom s'était à nouveau manifesté.

Le Maréchal n'était pas sûr que les meilleurs tireurs de son éored puissent réussi un tir dans pareille obscurité. Les Rohirrim avaient les yeux plus perçants que la plupart des hommes mais ils ne pouvaient déjouer le manteau de l'obscurité. Et de cette simple flèche, bien des vérités avaient été dévoilées. Non, c'était bien un cas à part. En tant que seigneur et suzerain de ces terres, c'était à lui de décider quoi faire.

_" Ceci dit, ta vigilance m'a également permis d'identifier clairement une autre menace sous son vrai visage. Un leurre sifflant dont les ambitions mettent en danger le Rohan et ma famille. Et pour ça je t'en suis reconnaissant ".

Le visage du garçon exprima l'incompréhension et il y avait de quoi la comprendre mais cela n'avait guère d'importance pour le moment. C'était une affaire entre Gríma et lui-même, sans parler des autres insultes que le serpent avait proféré envers sa sœur. Cínéad ne comprenait pas mais il n'osait questionner la générosité de son seigneur.

_" Je t'offre de devenir un membre permanent de l'éored malgré ton jeune âge. Tu serviras sous les ordres de Folstred, comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours. Il aurait grand besoin d'un guetteur alerte. Et si jamais je dois à nouveau mener l'éored en traque, tu seras parmi ses rangs ".

Il était jeune mais il aurait été stupide de renier ses capacités en se passant de lui. La fidélité dans l'honneur, la loyauté sincère et désintéressée devaient être récompensées.

_" Je te prie également d'accepter ceci ".

Il sortit un petit objet du tiroir de son étude et le plaça à la vue de son invité :

C'était une dague dans son fourreau de cuir. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait l'objet. Eomer la chassa d'un geste rapide et tendit l'arme à Cínéad. Elle était de facture simple mais non banale ; un motif d'une tête de cheval à la longue crinière couronnait la garde, et des lignes d'un ocre léger étaient marquées sur la fusée.

_" Elle appartenait à l'écuyer de mon père, Hámold. Il est tombé à ses côtés lors d'une embuscade tendue par des orques en maraude. Rares dans l'histoire de la Marche furent ceux ayant fait preuve d'un tel dévouement. La tradition et la pratique voudraient que je l'offre à Eothain mais il n'a ni le tempérament ni le physique pour la manier. La lance et la lame levées au galop vers la gloire du combat sont ses armes. Puisse-t-elle bien te servir et te garder des dangers dans les temps qui s'annoncent ".

Cínéad dégaina doucement l'arme. Une lame claire mais froide, telle la morsure des plaines de Rohan, se révéla à ses yeux. Il remarqua la présence d'une trace noire près de la gouttière, imprégnée dans l'acier tel un signe du passé. Eomer perdit un instant l'air sévère qui recouvrait ses traits en voyant le jeune rohirrim contempler le reflet de la petite lame. Cínéad ne savait que dire. Tous les remerciements qui lui venaient en tête, sonnaient vides et creux, peu courtois, quand ils passaient le seuil de sa langue. Il eut grand mal à se reprendre.

_" Merci mon seigneur. Je ferais de mon mieux pour en être digne".

Le Maréchal hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux. Il lui restait fort à faire.

_" Rejoins donc les tiens pour la journée. Folstred te fera savoir quand il aura besoin de toi ".

Eomer n'en dit rien mais il voyait un peu de sa sœur dans le jeune garçon, même si elle était noble de naissance ; orphelin, une enfance difficile, une volonté sincère d'aider peu importe le coût et une modestie presque indifférente. On frappa à nouveau et la porte s'écarta, pour laisser place à la femme qui avait guidé Cínéad.

_" Notre invité, le capitaine de Mundburg est réveillé et souhaite savoir s'il peut se joindre à vous seigneur " _._ Eomer acquiesça et lui demanda de quérir Eothain pour se préparer. Cínéad s'excusa et laissa son seigneur à ses devoirs, remarquant son visage se durcir à nouveau à l'annonce du départ prochain.

* * *

L'aube avait paru et la première heure était écoulée. La petite forme de Cínéad descendit le large escalier à même le roc qui menait à la demeure du maréchal. La chaussée était comme creusée dans la pierre de l'escarpement rocheux sur lequel reposait le siège du seigneur. Il s'agissait là d'une œuvre des tous premiers hommes de Rohan, du temps d'Éorl et de Brego. Le jeune cavalier était seul cette fois ci et il se sentit d'autant plus insignifiant devant le large rocher sur lequel il se trouvait. Il s'appuya un instant le long du muret au coin d'un tournant pour contempler le tableau de la scène s'éveillant dans ce début de jour.

De la fumée s'élevait depuis les toits de chaumes dans le matin jeune et encore fragile sous les ailes du grand vent d'Ouest. Elle montait, s'éclipsant parmi les bancs de nuages en vogue haut dans le ciel. Les Montagnes aux visages blancs lui rendirent son regard à mesure qu'il s'affaissait devant elles au rythme de la descente des marches. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Il pouvait voir tout Aldburg s'éveiller sous ses yeux. Des sons de voix et d'animaux parvinrent à lui depuis la ville en contrebas.

C'était un jour de marché et le trafic de la ville, d'ordinaire assez tranquille, s'en retrouvait considérablement affecté. On venait de toute la région à l'occasion : fermiers de la vallée, pêcheurs du Snowbourn et de l'Entalluve, marchands principalement d'Edoras et de l'Ouest, artisans, travailleurs du cuir et de l'acier, chasseurs offrant leur proies et beaucoup d'autres s'y attelaient. Plusieurs chariots et chevaux chargés de biens s'amassaient aux portes. Les produits et les denrées de tout le Folde étaient proposés en ce jour. Pour beaucoup, il s'agissait avant tout d'une occasion de partager et de commercer. Cette pensée avait déjà tiré une bonne partie des habitants du sommeil en cette heure encore jeune du matin.

Alors que Cínéad profitait de l'air du jour naissant, deux hommes vinrent à sa rencontre depuis le bas de l'escalier.

_ " Ah te voilà! Eh bien tu n'as pas chômé! De berger à guide du futur seigneur de Gondor! Voilà un avancement bien remarquable!

_ Et le tout un moins d'une journée "! Ajouta le second. Ces voix se faisaient familières. Il se retourna pour découvrir les visages amicaux de Gárulf et Wilfréa. Tous deux paraissaient d'humeur joyeuse.

La venue du seigneur Boromir avait dû faire grand bruit pour qu'ils soient déjà au courant. En même temps, cela n'était pas surprenant. Le quotidien d'Alburg était calme et limpide. La vie dans la vallée avait un goût pittoresque bien à elle où tout ce qui survenait au loin paraissait fort distant. Ainsi, il y avait là de quoi alimenter les conversations pour bien des semaines à venir. Il n'était guère étonnant que ses deux aînés souhaitaient en discuter avec lui.

_" J'ai toujours du mal à le réaliser moi-même. Rien que d'avoir reçu l'hospitalité du Maréchal en ce lieu m'apparaît déconcertant. Sa demeure est bien loin de ce que j'avais imaginé ".

Il ne parla pas de son échange avec Eomer. Cela lui paraissait encore trop récent et surprenant pour le confier à haute-voix.

_" Eomer n'apprécie pas qu'on le voit comme un seigneur, dit Gárulf. Cela lui rappelle son enfance et le fait qu'il soit de haute naissance. Il aime juste vivre auprès des ses hommes, chevaucher parmi eux, partager leur quotidien, tel un des leurs. Il n'a que faire des richesses ou du pouvoir et il le montre bien _._ Et c'est sans doute cela qui fait qu'il soit un si bon seigneur ".

De ce qu'il avait vu, le jeune berger ne pouvait qu'approuver. Le Maréchal était apprécié de tous et ses hommes le suivrait au combat quoi qu'il arrive.

Cínéad demanda ce qu'il en était de ses deux compagnons, ne les ayant pas croisé depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

_" Oh, de retour d'une sortie sans grand intérêt avec Wenda et quelques autres gars. 'Rentrés tard dans la nuit répondit Wilfréa, soudain moribond.

_ Eomer nous a demandé d'inspecter l'éored de Fenmarche. Tous ceux sous les ordres de la troisième maréchaussée doivent se tenir prêts. Il n'y a rien d'autre d'intéressant à mentionner, hormis ce...

_Ne remet pas ça Gárulf... prévient Wilfréa d'un ton bas. Mais son frère d'armes ne l'écouta pas.

_ Arod, le brave destrier de mon camarade ici présent, à passé le gué avec fougue, lancé tel le vent. Heureusement, il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux mais Wilfréa n'était pas prêt... Il a fait connaissance malgré lui avec les vives eaux fraîches qui descendent des montagnes dans la vallée ".

Le rohirrim grogna d'un air abrupt, piqué au vif. Sa bouche se plissa parmi sa barbe fournie. Cela avait dû être une sacré chute pensa Cínéad. Wilfréa était un homme robuste et rude était un choc avec la surface de l'eau à haute vitesse.

_" Il a bien fait rire les gars de la troupe, tous sauf Wenda, poursuivit Gárulf, quelque peu goguenard, ce qui était hautement inhabituel chez lui. Devant le silence contrarié de son camarade, il finit par se reprendre et cacha son hilarité en s'excusant. Après quoi, il se tourna à nouveau vers Cínéad.

 ___ " Wenda a dû faire son rapport à Eomer, reprit-il mais j'aurai aimé lui parler moi-même.

_ J'ignore si cela sera possible répondit le jeune cavalier. Son départ ne doit plus tarder à présent. Il doit conduire le seigneur Boromir à Edoras auprès du roi ".

Gárulf comprit immédiatement que son entretien avec Eomer devrait attendre. Il avait des affaires plus éminentes à traiter pour l'instant. Réalisant qu'il se trouvait toujours en plein milieu de l'escalier de pierre, le trio fit demi-tour et entama sa descente vers les toits de chaumes de la ville.

_" D'ailleurs sait-on ce qui amène l'héritier de Mundburg en personne dans le Riddermark? Est-ce la guerre? Le Seigneur de la Terre Noire a frappé fort sur leurs défenses si le mot qui court dit vrai", demanda Wilfréa, curieux, toute allusion à sa chute fluviale oubliée. Cínéad et Gárulf comprirent à son intonation qu'il était toujours des plus sceptiques envers le Gondor et ses capacités.

_" C'est exact et pourtant ce n'est pas l'objet de sa visite ici. Le capitaine est en quête de sagesse et non d'épées pour la guerre. Il recherche la demeure d'un grand Seigneur elfique quelque part dans le Nord ".

Il n'y eut guère de surprise tant qu'à la réaction des deux hommes. L'un parut concerné et secoua la tête tandis que l'autre grogna avec un air de réprobation évident.

_" Quelle est cette folie? S'exprima Wilfréa . A quoi pensent les hommes de Mundburg? Sont-ils si à ce point désespérés pour se mettre en quête de légendes et autres êtres peuplant les mythes?

_ Nous vivons des temps bien curieux, ajouta son camarade. Des hommes de Duns qui vagabondent dans le Riddermark et les enfants du Gondor en recherche des Elfes. Il n'est pas de mon affaire de mettre le seigneur Boromir en garde mais il devrait être vigilant. Les elfes sont d'étranges êtres si ce que l'on dit sur la Dame qui vit au loin dans la forêt d'Or au delà de nos frontières est vrai.

_ Il est f... commença Cinéad mais Wilfréa s'emporta et l'interrompit :

_ Au crâne de Wulf avec les elfes! N'évoques pas son nom si ouvertement Gárulf! Que la sorcière garde ses charmes parmi ses arbres!

Cínéad ne savait s'il devait être amusé où intimidé devant l'air bourru du grand rohirrim. Les légendes sur la forêt d'Or et l'ensorceleuse qui y vivait formaient un conte bien connu en Rohan et tous savaient qu'il y avait là une menace bien réelle, aussi dangereuse qu'un cimeterre d'orque dans la nuit. C'était là, l'une des rares choses que les Rohirrim redoutaient, au même titre que les ombres des morts sous le Dwimorberg. Les mêmes qui prirent la vie de Baldor l'infortuné il y a bien longtemps.

Sa main glissa le long de sa besantine de cuir et rencontra quelque chose de froid à sa ceinture ; la dague que le maréchal lui avait confié il y a moins d'un heure. Cinéad repensa aux paroles d'Eomer et ce qu'elles signifiaient. _Rejoindre les rangs de l'éored_ ; avec cela s'ajoutaient responsabilités et dangers, certains n'en revenaient parfois pas. Il ne le savait que trop bien, son enfance et celle de sa sœur en portaient les marques, telles des cicatrices. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos des deux rohirrim qui marchaient quelques pas devant lui en conversant. Ils étaient ses camarades à présent et pour de bon. Il aller devoir faire de son mieux pour se montrer digne de leur confiance même s'il se sentait bien insignifiant à leurs côtés.

_" Qui a t-il? Demanda Gárulf. Tu as l'air bien pensif.

 ___ Le Maréchal m'a lui-même associé parmi les rangs de la troupe de Folstred ".

Ils le félicitèrent tous deux à leurs manières ; Wilfréa lui frappa amicalement l'épaule ce qui le fit vaciller et faillit presque le renverser.

_" Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras à merveille. Folstred se trompe rarement dans ses choix, c'est un commandant loyal et compétent ", loua Gárulf. Il arborait un air nostalgique. Son regard dériva un instant sur l'arc et le carquois dans le dos du jeune berger.

_" Il m'a aussi confié ceci, indiqua ce dernier en dévoilant le don du maréchal à ses deux camarades.

_ Jolie petite chose! Une dague sortie directement de la forge du seigneur, à moins qu'elle n'ait déjà servie? Demanda le grand rohirrim en inspectant le fourreau.

_ Elle appartenait à un certain Hámold, l'écuyer du précédent seigneur ".

Gárulf baissa les yeux ; le visage subitement sombre et morose.

_" Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce nom. C'était un jeune homme remarquable, dont le souvenir que j'en ai est hanté par son funeste destin, un rohirrim plein de vie et de loyauté, guère plus âgé que toi ou Eothain et fauché bien trop tôt ". Il était visible qu'il ne souhaitait pas en dire plus à ce sujet, comme si ce nom avait ravivait un rappel d'une scène où de pâles souvenirs luttaient dans sa mémoire.

_" C'est un don d'une grande valeur Cínéad ", insista t-il avec un regard appuyé. Wilfréa acquiesça en silence.

Il revit la scène où le maréchal lui avait confié la dague et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas un objet anodin pour son seigneur mais une arme dont le maître avait donné son sang pour défendre le Rohan et sa famille. Or, Eomer estimait que par ses actions, Cínéad avait fait de même, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi. Il se demanda même l'espace d'un instant si Eomer n'avait pas pris pitié de lui pour une quelconque raison. Il en restait qu'il s'agissait d'une générosité qui dépassait l'aspect matériel et physique. De la pointe de la froide lame s'exprimait un des symboles les plus puissants qui soi ; le sacrifice.

Wilfréa parla ensuite d'un air étonnamment sérieux :

_" En tant que camarade d'éored, il va te falloir t'armer de pratique Cínéad. Tu découvriras que l'épée ne se laisse pas apprivoiser si docilement. Tout Rohirrim se doit d'apprendre à la manier. Aussi belle et acérée que soit cette dague, un cavalier ne peut combattre et charger au galop avec une telle arme ".

Wilfréa poursuivit par la suite, offrant de lui apprendre plusieurs mouvements et postures à l'épée. Gárulf l'encouragea sur ce point, disant en riant que le grand rohirrim était bien plus doué que lui armes en mains. Les nuages s'estompèrent bientôt devant l'astre luisant haut dans le ciel qui déversait sa lumière sur les étendues de la plaine. Ils passèrent les écuries puis le grand grenier à grains et parvinrent finalement à la place ou se tenait le marché.

Quelques négociants en tissu avaient fait le déplacement en ce jour, ce qui était peu commun. On pouvait admirer plusieurs exemplaires de draperies et de toiles de fine facture. On proposait aussi du cuir minutieusement tanné et travaillé, diverses fourrures, des bottes, ceintures, gonelles et autres tuniques de lin mais ce n'était pas le coin du marché qui attirait le plus les visiteurs. Étals, tables et paniers présentaient tout ce que la terre et la vallée avaient à offrir. On y retrouvaient les fruits du sol, des arbres et de l'eau ; poissons des ruisseaux et torrents issus des montagnes, céréales et récoltes des fermes de la Folde, pains, fromages, lait, volailles et la liste continuait. Parfums et odeurs s'élevaient parmi les couleurs des étoffes, les visages souriant et les bruits des conversations en cette jeune journée d'été où tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

_" Ah, le jour du marché, quel beau spectacle pour les yeux "! S'exclama Wilfréa avec entrain à la vue des étals chargés des produits de la région.

_ " Et pas que les yeux... Dommage que l'heure du repas soit encore si lointaine...

_ Ne dis pas ça Gárulf, tu vas éveiller mon appétit et je suis de garde à l'heure du déjeuner ", ria Wilfréa, en bon vivant avant de se tourner vers le fromage dont l'odeur l'avait charmé.

_" Ahah! Si les sorts de la sorcière de la forêt d'or se révèlent vains face à Wilfréa, il lui faudra avoir recours au fromage "!

Cínéad ria, son réveil agité oublié alors qu'il se mêlait à la scène pittoresque et conviviale. Échanges et paroles paisibles se croisaient et s'agitaient sur la place du marché, image d'une région pleine de vie au zénith de l'Été.

Soudain, un cor sonna depuis les hauteurs de la ville y attirant l'attention de tous. L'écho du son puissant rebondit parmi les pierres et les bâtisses. Le bruit ambiant des conversation s'évanouit. On s'agita aux portes et le hennissement des chevaux emplit bientôt l'air. Une petite troupe armée et parée à chevaucher déboucha sur la place du marché depuis l'allée qu'avaient suivi Cínéad, Gárulf et Wilfréa.

Le jeune berger distingua sans mal Eomer, Eothain et Boromir accompagnés d'une dizaine d'autres cavaliers. Les deux seigneurs étaient sur le départ.

Le petit groupe s'attarda un instant. Tous les regards étaient portés sur eux. Il fallait dire que le prince de Gondor aux côtés du maréchal et des fiers cavaliers de Rohan présentait une scène d'un éclat bien majestueux pour les habitués du marché. Rares étaient ceux ayant déjà vu deux pareils seigneurs de la sorte. Eomer prit son temps pour répondre à tous ceux qui le saluait, reconnaissant de nombreux visages familiers parmi la foule, prenant des nouvelles des familles de chacun. Boromir lui resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur les étals du marché et les toits des chaumières surmontées de motifs de têtes de chevaux. Cela devait être une vue bien distincte des hautes demeures de la cité blanche.

Cínéad s'avança pour s'adresser au capitaine de Gondor, forme bien frêle face à l'homme grand et imposant monté sur son destrier. Il tenait à lui présenter ses respects avant le départ de la troupe. L'homme lui avait enseigné beaucoup en cette courte journée.

_" Bonne chance à vous dans votre quête de réponse monseigneur, que la fortune vous accompagne ".

Les fiers yeux gris le reconnurent et l'observèrent un instant avec justesse.

_" Sois remercié jeune rohirrim. Puisse ta volonté te guider sur le chemin de la valeur. Et sachez vous-tous, que les fils d' _Anárion_ et de _Númenor_ seront toujours prêts à combattre aux côtés des hommes du Riddermark. Tant que je vivrai, l'ennemi ne connaîtra pas le repos ".

Eomer approuva d'un geste franc de la tête et les cavaliers poussèrent de grandes exclamations en levant leurs armes mais la réponse s'arrêta là. Beaucoup avaient le visage anxieux, surtout parmi les habitués du marché. Les nuages noirs de la guerre n'étaient point une annonce très engageante pour tous les hommes du peuple ici présents. Beaucoup se rappelaient des nombreuses razzias orques sur la région, moins de vingt ans auparavant et la perspective d'un appel aux armes à l'Est n'arrangeait rien à leur quotidien.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un silence perturbant. Elles dévoilèrent la route qui serpentait parmi les champs et les collines, s'ouvrant vers l'Ouest dans le lointain vert du matin. Alors Cínéad fit ses derniers adieux à l'imposant seigneur de Gondor, ce grand meneur d'homme et champion de l'Ouest dont l'ombre le précéda lorsqu'il passa les portes. Il se demanda s'il reverrait un jour un homme d'une pareille noblesse.

Ce fut ainsi que Boromir, fils de Denethor, quitta Aldburg pour Edoras, poursuivant son périple en quête de réponses. Et tel la source qui jaillit des hauteurs enneigées du col pour entamer son long voyage vers les confins de la mer, jamais le capitaine de Gondor ne devait revoir les hautes tours de son foyer.


	6. Chapitre V : Carach Curunír

Chapitre V: Carach Curunír *****

* * *

" Ce n'est pas tant l'aide de nos amis qui nous importe que la confiance que nous mettons en cette aide "

Epicure

* * *

Juillet s'en alla avec le départ de Boromir. Août était déjà bien avancé quand le temps se radoucit et il se mit même à pleuvoir. Le capitaine de Gondor s'était embarqué pour un long voyage. On lui avait conseillé d'éviter le Pays de Dun, étant donné les récents événements et l'hostilité de ses habitants envers les étrangers. Le fils de Denethor avait ainsi fait le choix de passer l'Isen par la trouée du Rohan vers le grand pays à l'ouest qu'on appelait Minhiriath, qui était à présent désert et vide d'hommes. Le quotidien reprit alors son cours et Cínéad s'habitua peu à peu à ses nouveaux devoirs.

Il avait effectué plusieurs autres sorties avec les éclaireurs mais n'eut rien de très concret à rapporter. Folstred sembla satisfait de son association avec Eorgal et maintînt leur duo. L'homme se faisait toujours aussi peu bavard et réservé. Il semblait insensible à la fatigue, chevauchant en tête et prenant la première garde une fois la nuit tombée. Cínéad respecta son silence et apprit beaucoup de son exemple. Un geste valait mille mots.

Le jeune rohirrim et son compagnon étaient dépêchés dans des régions lointaines du Rohan, par delà le cour de l'Entalluve et dans les champs venteux bordant son lit. Il s'habitua à une vie d'errance et de vigilance ; sans cesse en selle, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il passait des nuits rapides sur le sol parmi l'herbe et le rocher ; levé à l'aube avec l'éveil de l'astre du jour. Les pauses étaient rares et les journées épuisantes. Ils se nourrissaient de pain, de viande séchée parfois agrémenté de quelques fruits secs, un repas frugal d'un maigre réconfort dans leurs surveillances aux frontières.

Parfois, le duo s'arrêtait dans une bourgade pour s'approvisionner où être relayé par leurs camarades. C'était l'occasion de partager un repas chaud avec les habitants et d'échanger des bribes de conversations mais cela était rare. Il n'y avait plus de villages dans les alentours des marches frontalières depuis bien des années et seuls quelques bergers et éleveurs hardis y menaient parfois leur troupeau.

Au cour de leurs longues virées, le duo n'avait croisé personne n'y rien vu de notable depuis la rencontre avec Boromir. Ils côtoyaient parfois quelques bêtes ; renards, cerfs et surtout des lapins dont ils étaient souvent les voisins au cours de la nuit. Ils s'habituaient à leur présence au long de leurs virées au loin. C'était une tâche ingrate, en permanence exposée au vent à tel point que Cínéad ne lui prêtait plus d'attention.

Le sommeil saisissait souvent ses paupières lors de ses longues heures de veille, progressant dans son regard, tel le croissant de la lune montante. Le jeune cavalier avait bien de la peine à rester éveillé. Eorgal, son camarade, en revanche, ne semblait éprouver aucun mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Son visage demeurait ferme et impassible, stoïque tel un pic vigilant trônant parmi les sommets des montagnes. Et plus le temps fusait, plus teintes et couleurs du monde s'insinuaient dans les yeux sombres de Cínéad. L'herbe qui se couchait sous les assauts incessants de la brise se faisait porteuse des échos du monde distant. Frontières dressées mais invisibles, quels pouvaient bien-être ces pays d'où venait le vent? A mesure que le jeune cavalier passait du temps au loin parmi les plaines sauvages des marches du royaume, ces questions s'attisaient dans son esprit. Il laissait ses yeux affutés fixés dans la distance. Son regard mourrait sur les hauteurs sombres de l'Emyn Muil dans le lointain à l'est et au delà. A ses pieds, coulait le grand fleuve, né loin au Nord près du pays d'antan des rohirrim, entre les montagnes et la forêt. Il s'en allait, majestueux, jusqu'à la mer et ses rives d'embruns et de soupirs. Telles étaient les images qui se profilaient par delà les marches du Riddermark.

Et bien que le jeune Cínéad songeait souvent à elles, il était heureux de revoir les siens lorsque venait le temps du retour. Les formes de leurs visages se faisaient plus confuses dans son esprit au fil des jours de garde sous les assauts du vent. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était la vie et le devoir de tout rohirrim, même si il avait peu de temps à consacrer à sa famille, en particulier à sa sœur.

* * *

En ce jour, un air maussade s'affaissait dans les tréfonds du ciel. Le temps acerbe tournait au dessus d'Aldburg, des pans de nuages gris s'attardant sur les hauteurs de la demeure du seigneur. Loin en contrebas du piton rocheux surplombant la ville et du haut escalier qui le gravissait, venait le son chantant du choc de l'acier. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre du marteau du forgeron mais le résultat de la rencontre entre deux silhouettes vêtues de vert qui s'exerçaient, armes en main. L'une était celle d'un homme grand et vigoureux au visage droit et aux longues boucles de lins. Sa haute taille et ses larges épaules en faisaient un combattant imposant, même parmi les cavaliers de Rohan. La seconde appartenait à une petit forme maigre et frêle. Elle se démenait comme elle le pouvait mais un œil habitué aux passes d'armes aurait aisément deviné une certaine maladresse l'épée à la main.

Le grand rohirrim leva son arme et l'attaqua de flanc. Le son clair de la lame fendant l'air poussa son jeune camarade à réagir. Il eut tout juste le temps de se fléchir sur ses appuis pour esquiver le coup. La parade restait une option mais l'homme avec qui il s'entraînait était bien plus fort que lui. Il lui paraissait plus subtil d'éviter tout contact physique direct. Il ne fallut guère longtemps pour que le modeste garçon voit sa garde percée à jour et une pointe émoussée pressée entre ses côtes. Wilfréa ria en ôtant sa lame. Le grand rohirrim était robuste et la plupart des armes ne détenaient guère plus de secrets pour lui. Il se montrait amical et ouvert dans son approche du maniement de l'épée.

_" Lorsque tu combats à pied, essayes toujours de te tenir de profil Cínéad. Tu exposeras moins ton corps et ta garde sera plus difficile à prendre à défaut ".

L'aspirant bretteur approuva de la tête, essuyant la sueur qui couvrait son front d'un revers du poignet. Le duo alternait entre cycle d'attaque et de défense. Le jeune berger se débrouillait bien dans le dernier exercice. Alors que Wilfréa, lui, portait l'épée haute à la verticale au niveau de la tête, (une posture agressive qu'il appréciait particulièrement) Cínéad optait pour une approche radicalement opposé. Sa petite taille lui offrait une couverture appréciable et il avait un certain style l'arme à la main, prompt à l'esquive et rapide dans son jeu de lame ce qui compensait son manque de force. Il affectionnait une posture mesurée et passive, tenant son épée assez basse et prête à répondre. Le problème était que ces atouts seraient inutiles lors d'une charge de cavalerie où d'un corps à corps monté. Cínéad manquait également d'endurance et de pratique et se fatiguait rapidement si l'échange venait à se prolonger.

Wilfréa lui fit signe et ce fut à son tour d'attaquer.

Il fléchit les jambes et se jeta vers l'avant d'une estocade directe mais son adversaire se déroba facilement et le pris à revers en un instant. Le geste fut si vif que le jeune berger ne vit rien venir. Cínéad frissonna une nouvelle fois en sentant la lame froide plaquée contre son cou.

_" N'oublies pas tes jambes, reprit son instructeur. Elles parlent malgré-toi. Un mouvement trop hâtif est facile à lire pour un bretteur expérimenté et ton geste sera aisément anticipé ".

Ils continuèrent par une série rapide d'enchaînements, Cínéad une nouvelle fois à l'offensive. Wilfréa riposta d'un revers, esquivé par son élève du jour, mais redressa son mouvement pour frapper de tranche, de haut en bas. Les armes se croisèrent brusquement, l'acier crissant sous le choc. L'entraînement se poursuivit.

Cínéad s'habituait peu à peu au jeu de l'épée. C'était bien plus qu'enchaîner quelques gestes et autres moulinets dans un ordre précis mais une véritable épreuve de discipline et de contrôle de soi. Il savait pourtant au fond de lui qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment très doué dans cet exercice. Il s'y sentait trop exposé et vulnérable, presque nu. Le simple fait d'en être réduit à croiser le fer au corps à corps lui semblait déjà être un symbole de faiblesse. Il préférait l'avantage de la distance.

Le rohirim avait cependant la chance de disposer d'un excellent instructeur en la personne de Wilfréa ; l'une des plus fines lames d'Aldburg. Aux yeux de Cínéad, il était un guerrier complet ayant bravé biens des combats et son bras frappait aussi fort que la pierre. Les longues heures d'exercices furent aussi l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur lui et les siens. Sa famille s'était installée à Aldburg il y a deux générations, après que son arrière-grand père eut été tué en Harondor, lors de la guerre entre l'Intendant du Gondor et les Haradrims. Le roi Folcwine de Rohan avait répondu à l'appel du seigneur de Mundburg, y perdant ses deux fils jumeaux à la bataille des Gués du Poros. Wilfréa vivait dans une petite chaumière près du bassin de la fontaine avec sa femme et sa belle mère qui semblait à ses yeux plus mauvaise qu'un gobelin. Il élevait quelques bêtes afin de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Son épouse, elle, travaillait la laine et le tissu et vendait parfois le fruit de son ouvrage. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants et formaient un foyer à l'image de la terre du Rohan ; loyal, hardi et volontaire.

Les deux rohirrim s'entendaient fort bien et chaque heure de pratique renforçait ce sentiment. Malgré son habituel air grognon et bourru, Wilfréa était très patient avec Cínéad et se montrait prévenant et amical, à l'image d'un lointain parent affectueux.

Ils poursuivirent jusqu'à la quatrième heure après le lever du jour ou les armes d'entraînement furent remises aux fourreaux. Comme pour tout apprentissage, le temps et le repos restaient aussi importants que la pratique. Cínéad salua Wilfréa et les siens et prit le chemin du retour. Il y avait une bonne heure de route pour rejoindre son foyer dans la vallée. Le rohirrim avait l'après-midi devant lui et espérait bien en profiter.

* * *

Sur le chemin des écuries où l'attendait Fenrhim, Cínéad tomba sur quelqu'un a qui il ne s'attendait pas. C'était Gyldwine, le ménestrel. Il vînt à sa rencontre en souriant.

_" Salut à toi Cínéad! J'ai entendu, par hasard, plusieurs cavaliers converser au sujet d'un nouveau venu parmi les rangs de l'éored. Une heureuse surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de toi!

_ Quelques paroles ont mis fin à mes doutes. Il vaut mieux réfléchir lentement mais exécuter avec célérité sa décision ".

Il se rappela sa précédente conversation avec le ménestrel et l'hésitation qu'elle avait fait naître en lui. Gyldwine était bien plus sagace que le laissait transparaître son allègre engouement envers les chants et les récits anciens. Ce dernier tourna son attention vers Fenrhim que Cínéad guidait par la bride.

_" Ainsi, tu es sur le chemin du retour?

_ Exact. J'envisage d'aller chasser dans les montagnes ".

Gyldwine se montra, comme à son habitude, plein d'entrain à l'égard de cette idée.

_" Toutes les grandes histoires racontent le duel entre l'homme et la bête ; tels Fréalaf et le sanglier d'Everholt. Quelle sera ta proie en ce jour?

_ Je n'en sais trop rien. La chasse est une pratique incertaine par nature et il y a bien longtemps que je n'y suis plus allé. Peut être un faisan ou une perdrix ".

Il se rendait d'habitude dans les vallons des hauteurs. Ces oiseaux étaient rares et peu en voyaient en dehors de certains recoins boisés, hauts sur les pentes des montagnes. Gyldwine hocha la tête, ses doigts jouant d'un air distrait avec un fil de sa tunique. Le rohirrim lui demanda ensuite ce à quoi il songeait pour la journée. Le ménestrel sortit une petite flûte de bois de sa besace et son visage s'éclaircit.

_" Je ne saurais dire, l'auberge est fermée pour la journée. Le propriétaire est parti rendre visite à de la famille. J'irai peut-être arpenter les hauteurs de la vallée pour y admirer les montagnes. L'air y est frais et tes paroles m'ont donné envie de les voir de mes propres yeux ".

* * *

La campagne d'Aldburg était triste et terne en cette fin de matinée. Le lourd couvert du ciel avait chassé tout éclat de lumière. La menace traînait au dessus d'eux, large liasse de formes noires prête à gronder. Les couleurs de la vallée n'en étaient que plus éteintes. Un peu moins d'une heure s'était écoulée quand Cínéad croisa une nouvelle fois un visage familier sur sa route.

Estrid guidait le troupeau sur le petit sentier boisé qui menait à la chaumière. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés et ses sabots couverts de boue. C'était là un tableau assez différent de la dernière fois où il l'avait rencontré sur cette même route.

Les récents changements autour de la position de Cínéad n'avaient pas affectés sa famille autant qu'il le redoutait. Estrid avait été particulièrement fière pour son frère. C'était là la meilleure décision avait-elle dit, le maréchal lui-même l'avait approuvé. Tous les rohirrims étaient des enfants de la terre et de l'élevage avant d'être des guerriers et Cínéad ne faisait pas exception , même si sa conscience l'avait longtemps persuadé du contraire à son sujet. Estrid y voyait là les traces d'une réminiscence, une habilité défensive née des pertes de son enfance, un point sur lequel elle l'avait toujours encouragé. Son frère manquait cruellement d'assurance et elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Son grand-père pour sa part resta plus réservé. Il exprima une claire satisfaction en voyant son petit-fils s'engager dans ce qu'il estimait être son devoir mais cela ne dissipa point ses inquiétudes. Cínéad comprenait et se trouvait bien incapable de le lui reprocher. La vie était ainsi faite. Ils savaient tous les risques et ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Frère et sœur discutaient côte à côte en remontant le chemin vers leur foyer. Le large amas de nuages sombres s'amassait depuis l'Ouest dans le ciel maussade. L'averse et la pluie s'annonçaient avec autorité dans les nues, à moins que ça ne soit l'orage, grondant depuis la mer.

Estrid lui demanda comment sa matinée s'était déroulée, toujours curieuse à son égard. Cínéad restait assez vague dans les indications de ses nouveaux devoirs et même sa sœur éprouvait parfois des difficultés à l'amener à se confier. Il lui répondit qu'il assimilait les fondements de l'épée à sa manière mais doutait y être nécessairement habile. Il s'estimait néanmoins heureux d'avoir la chance d'être encadré par un instructeur habile. Wilfréa était un bon mentor.

Estrid rit et contempla son frère d'un air amusé en secouant la tête.

_" Tu ne changeras donc jamais Cínéad. Fidèle à ta nature mon frère, transi, nébuleux et le pas hésitant. Ne te tourmentes pas autant l'esprit. Peut-être aborder cela sous une approche différente te ferait du bien. Rappelles-toi les longues heures passées dehors devant la chaumière avec grand-père, l'arc en main quand nous étions enfants. Tu n'avais pas alors les mêmes doutes ".

Indubitablement, elle avait raison. Mais telles les eaux de la rivière, les mœurs de l'âme se font lancinantes. Oui, ce souvenir du passé était une image de vérité mais il n'était plus un enfant à présent. Le don de l'innocence des jeunes années lui avaient été arraché, balayé par le poids soudain de la perte. Telle la vie de ses parents, l'enfance s'en était allée au loin. Jamais il ne verrait le monde avec les mêmes yeux, même si son cœur en éprouvait le souhait. Mais cela relevait des méandres enfouis et disséminés dans la poitrine du jeune rohirrim et il était bien loin d'en être conscient.

 **_** " N'ai pas peur de qui tu es mon frère. Je doute qu'il y en aient beaucoup dont la visée soit plus assurée que la tienne dans cette vallée. Mais peut-être le jeu de la lame est-il vraiment un exercice à part".

Estrid n'en dit rien à haute voix mais elle savait que son frère n'était pas de ceux à se laisser guider par la fougue et la témérité. Il était trop pensif et distant. Que ce soit au quotidien, dans sa manière d'être où les armes à la main. Ce n'était qu'une simple extension de lui-même, son image réfléchie à ses propres yeux.

Le temps s'éclaircit quelque peu. Ils passèrent sous le couvert du bosquet. Les rayons du zénith s'élevant à travers feuilles et branches, couronnant la cime des arbres. La discussion changea. Cínéad lui indiqua ce à quoi il songeait pour les heures à venir et son désir de se rendre à la chasse. Sans surprise, Estrid se montra très intéressée.

_" Laisses-moi donc t'accompagner mon frère. Le gibier peut être à l'affût mais deux regards valent mieux qu'un et il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé de temps ensemble. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour grand-père, il est encore vigoureux malgré les années et lui aussi regrette de nous voir si souvent séparés ".

Cínéad scruta l'horizon à l'Est ; sombre était le ciel et toute trace d'azur avait disparu. Une lourde averse était en formation. Il doutait toutefois que le tonnerre gronde en cette journée. Il soupira. D'ordinaire, jamais le jeune rohirrim n'aurait refusé de partager son temps avec sa sœur, d'autant plus ces jours-ci, où le quotidien de chacun divergeait. Mais Estrid n'avait guère la patience et la diligence propres à la chasse. Un autre point était qu'il désirait être seul, partager son ressenti avec les hauteurs montagneuses.

_"Désolé ma sœur mais il ne peut en être ainsi. Ton entrain et ta fougue fausseraient notre piste. J'irai en traque seul ".

Elle sembla sincèrement déçue mais savait qu'il disait juste. Il était amusant de voir comment frère et sœur pouvaient se lire si facilement l'un et l'autre.

_" J'ignore comment tu peux demeurer si patient, à scruter l'horizon et le lointain en quête d'un signe pendant des heures. Tu y es aussi raide et immobile qu'une de ces vieilles statues d'hommes barbus et biscornus de Dunharrow dont grand-père nous avait parlé. J'imagine que tes sorties en éclaireur au loin n'y sont pas étrangères. Quelle curieuse habitude ..."

_" On vient à bout de tout dessein en étant patient ma sœur ", lui dit-il en plaçant une main amicale sur son épaule. Il s'agissait là d'une leçon que son temps avec Eorgal et les autres ne lui avait que trop bien inculqué.

Une pincée de pourpre apparut sur les joues de la jeune fille et elle le repoussa, piquée au vif. Il aimait la taquiner à ce sujet et elle le lui rendait bien à sa manière. C'était une sorte de jeu dont les racines remontaient aux saveurs de l'enfance. Estrid connaissait sa nature fougueuse qui l'amenait parfois à s'emporter. Son humeur tournait vers le grognon quand son frère la brimait à ce sujet. Elle était tel le torrent surgit des gouffres des montagnes, vive et éclatante dans la course de son existence, se riant des larges rochers bordant son élan. Tous ceux assez habiles pour lire cela, notait facilement le contraste avec son frère mais ce point n'avait jamais vraiment posé problème. L'amour se riait de la différence.

_" Fais comme tu le souhaites. Essayes au moins de ne pas revenir après la nuit tombée comme la dernière fois. Grand-père s'inquiète déjà suffisamment quand tu es au loin, inutile d'en faire autant pour une simple sortie de chasse. _Cela vaut aussi pour moi_ ", ajouta t-elle à voix-basse en lui tournant le dos. Elle le laissa seul, alors que les rayons du zénith se retiraient sous le couvert des nuages.

* * *

Cínéad guida Fenrhim par la bride le long de l'étroit sentier de montagne. Une longue ascension s'annonçait pour le cavalier et sa monture. La température se radoucit alors que la piste s'élevait. Un vent irrégulier accompagna le rohirrim dans sa progression, lui arrachant parfois un frisson malgré le climat estival régnant dans la vallée. Le souffle des neiges éternelles qui trônaient sur le toit du monde se riait des saisons.

La piste s'élevait lentement au fil des hauteurs, le chemin se faisait plus ardu. Cela restait un passage peu emprunté et l'ascension elle-même demeurait un défi envers les hauteurs, serpentant entre falaises et ravins jusqu'à ce que la montagne elle-même n'y mette fin. De larges amas de pierres empilées, de roches éclatées et marquées par le temps et les éléments bordaient le sentier. Disséminées et fissurées, elles avaient dû être précipitées depuis les versants supérieurs, victimes des rixes de la montagne. Des touffes d'herbes et de lichens s'y étaient fixés, accueillant la pierre parmi la végétation des pentes inférieures de l'escarpement. La piste finissait par se confondre avec le relief, rocs et crevasses dissuadant les téméraires. Il n'y avait pas de col et nul ne pouvait passer de l'autre côté de la vallée. Peu s'y essayaient et ce sentier était davantage une piste fruit du passage des animaux que des hommes.

Cínéad frissonna. Il s'était emmitouflé dans une peau de chèvre en plus de sa cape mais cela ne ne protégeait pas son corps des virées du vent ni de l'humidité ambiante. Les pluies récentes se ressentaient clairement ici et de nombreux petits ruisseaux dévalaient les pentes depuis les hauteurs. Certains étaient à peine plus large que la main. Fenrhim secoua la tête, agitant sa crinière. Ce n'était guère un terrain favorable pour un cheval, surtout pour les belles montures des Rohirrim, habituées à leur domaine des vertes plaines de Rohan. Mais Cínéad connaissait bien son ami et il appréciait ses sorties parmi les hauts vallonnés, ne se plaignant jamais, même quand il le chargeait du fardeau de sa chasse où d'un voyage de petit bois.

Il chassait depuis qu'il était enfant. Son grand-père lui avait tout appris ; jusqu'au jour où les pentes de la montagne s'étaient révélées trop hautes pour les jambes du vieil homme. Le temps pesait lourdement sur lui et l'époque ou il traquait lapins, cerfs, faisans et perdrix n'était plus.

Ce flanc de montagne restait un lieu sauvage et isolé, prompt à la solitude. Les Rohirrims n'aimaient pas les montagnes, la silhouette ombrageuse du Dwimorberg toujours présente dans leur esprit. Ainsi, personne n'avait emprunté ces étroits sentiers vers les hauteurs depuis les temps jadis où ces terres étaient foulées par d'autres hommes.

Cínéad et Fenrhim progressèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'un détail attire l'attention du jeune cavalier. Les averses des jours précédents avaient rendu la piste glissante et la chaussée de pierres brisées traîtresse. Par moment la terre s'était mue en boue. Toutefois, celle-ci était marquée de plusieurs ornières tant le sol avait été retourné.

Cínéad laissa Fenrhim quelque pas derrière lui et s'agenouilla près des flaques. Il discerna plusieurs larges traces parmi le sol humide et boueux. D'ordinaire, au sein des bêtes sauvages de la région, les sangliers appréciaient tout particulièrement la boue. Ils s'y roulaient joyeusement et y pataugeaient aux heures propices, soulageant leur peau des parasites. Mais il n'y avait pas de sangliers si haut et ces empreintes étaient bien plus imposantes. Il s'agissait de quelque chose que Cínéad n'avait encore jamais vu, un gros chien peut-être mais cela n'avait guère de sens. Il pensa un moment à un loup, bien qu'il était rare d'en voir dans cette partie de la vallée. Les empreintes étaient vieilles et partiellement effacées en plusieurs endroits et rien d'autre n'indiquait un passage récent dans la zone. Elles remontaient au moins à deux jours, peut-être davantage. Il n'en était nullement certain, ses aptitudes de pisteur restaient bien loin de celles d'un rohirrim comme Folstred.

Intrigué, le jeune berger finit par se relever. Cela importait peu sur l'instant, il était assez sûr de lui pour admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une proie valide. Il se dirigea vers Fenrhim et poursuit sa montée le long de l'étroit sentier.

* * *

Le cavalier et sa monture n'eurent pas à gravir les lacets de la montagne sur une grande distance avant qu'une complication ne vienne stopper leur route. Plus haut, la falaise que longeait la piste disparaissait soudainement pour laisser place à un creux à même flanc de montagne. Un petit bosquet y avait grandi et de multiples arbres perçaient fièrement leurs cimes touffues parmi l'air montagneux. C'était là un des recoins favoris de Cínéad et la destination finale de son ascension ; un taillis retiré du monde, parmi le couvert des arbres et les flancs de la montagne. On y perdait étrangement la notion du temps, qui filait comme les étoiles et nombre d'oiseaux et de bêtes en avaient fait leur sanctuaire.

Le problème, était qu'un passage exigu attendait quiconque souhaitait atteindre ce recoin de nature isolé. Ce n'était pas une fin en soit mais la montagne avait ses règles uniques et sa volonté propre. Un pan entier du sentier s'était effondré, rendant le passage des plus périlleux, impraticable pour un cheval. Il y avait bien un moyen de contourner cette voie en suivant un abrupt chemin de chèvre qui coupait plus haut et disparaissait sous le couvert des rochers. Mais Cínéad ne l'avait jamais emprunté et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'y attarder trop longtemps. Il avait promis à sa sœur d'être de retour d'ici quelques heures. Il laissa donc Fenrhim parmi une mince pelouse d'herbe en bordure du sentier et continua seul. Il avait toute confiance en son fidèle compagnon et savait qu'il attendrait son retour.

Un coup d'œil sur le lacet supérieur ainsi qu'en contrebas ne fut guère rassurant. Un imposant morceau de roc avait chu, dévalant la pente depuis les hauteurs et écrasant deux larges arbres dans sa folle descente. L'un avait été arraché et précipité en contrebas où il s'était brisé parmi les rochers. L'autre, plus grand et plus vieux avait été décapité, ses vieilles racines noueuses s'accrochant tant bien que mal à la paroi rugueuse. Il n'y avait nulle trace de la cime couronnant l'arbre sans-tête. La scène remplit Cínéad de tristesse à la vue du destin de ces deux géants royaux de feuilles et d'écorces. Ce fut avec prudence qu'il s'engagea sur la piste à flanc de versant.

La traversée fut un exercice risqué. L'éboulement qui avait emporté une large part du lacet rendait le passage des plus aventureux. Il était difficile de savoir si une pierre ne se déroberait pas sous le poids de l'arpenteur. Fort heureusement, Cínéad était de petite taille et avait le pied léger. Son pas assuré le guida sans risque jusqu'à l'orée du recoin boisé. Le lieu irradiait une fragrance aux odeurs de résine, d'eau de pluie et d'herbe fraîche. Les pins et autres résineux étaient rares en Rohan mais plusieurs grandissaient ici, se plaisant avec l'altitude. L'endroit offrait à la vue toutes les plaines en contrebas, jusqu'à une ligne grise dans le lointain que Cínéad estima être l'Entalluve. Il aimait venir ici pour y réfléchir en contemplant les grands espaces de son foyer. Quelques mois avaient passé depuis sa dernière visite et biens des choses n'étaient plus les mêmes à ses yeux. La vie semblait alors plus simple et le monde plus lointain.

Il s'en délaissa pour s'enfoncer parmi les branches. C'était un spectacle qu'aurait apprécié tout chasseur de race mortelle. Il se déplaçait sans un bruit, glissant parmi les herbes et les feuilles, le tapis de verdure étouffant ses pas. Sa forme mince se faufilait entre les arbres et les fougères, des aiguilles de pins prises dans sa chevelure aux teintes vives. Le rohirrim progressait avec lenteur, foulant des passages connus seulement des habitants de la forêt environnante. Sa traque demeura vaine pendant plus d'une heure mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. En Rohan tout comme partout ailleurs, la meilleure arme du chasseur restait la patience. Et cela paya.

Dans une clairière, non loin de la falaise, le frêle chasseur fut récompensé de sa persévérance. Un magnifique faisan y retournait le sol moussu en quête d'un repas. Cínéad admira le plumage d'un brun cuivré moucheté de flocons blancs de son poitrail et les couleurs chatoyantes de sa tête où pourpre et vert irisé de métal se mélangeaient. L'oiseau était majestueux, ses teintes flamboyant dans l'air frais et assoupi du cercle d'arbres bordant la clairière. Rien n'indiquait qu'il avait remarqué le chasseur embusqué dans les fougères. Il frappait frénétiquement le sol de son bec, dénichant insectes et graines parmi les aiguilles de pin qui jonchaient la terre.

Dans un soupir d'omission, une flèche sortit du carquois et l'arc se leva. La corde se tendit et Cínéad coupa son souffle, le corps ferme et immobile. Soudain, l'oiseau s'élança vers les arbres, porté dans une course effrénée. Surpris, Cínéad lâcha la corde et la flèche fusa et se ficha dans le sol moussue sans causer de mal. Le faisan s'envola pour disparaître parmi la cime du bosquet. Déception et méprise se lisaient sur le visage du jeune chasseur. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir été repéré ni d'avoir fait le moindre bruit. Il ne comprenait pas. Quel geste l'avait donc trahi? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Un son haletant se répandit entre les troncs et les fougères. Un frisson parcourut le corps entier du chasseur. Sa peau se raidit, comme sous le passage d'une bourrasque glaciale. Son ouïe l'alerta d'un bruit de craquement parmi les branches et les broussailles face à lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le son laisse place à la vue.

Un loup gigantesque émergea du couvert de la verdure. Sa fourrure épaisse tournait vers le brun sale et une longue queue fourchue traînait dans son sillage. Mais le plus frappant était sa tête. Elle se faisait aussi large que celle d'un poney, le poil hérissé, l'œil jaune brillant de malveillance et la gueule viciée, ouverte sur une rangée de crêtes mortelles.

Cínéad se proscrit parmi les fougères, la main crispée sur son arc. La bête s'avança de quelques pas dans la clairière puis se retourna. Ses yeux jaunes se braquèrent sur la cachette végétale du jeune chasseur et il sut qu'il était découvert. Tout alla ensuite très vite. Le grand loup se précipita vers lui, entamant sa course vers sa nouvelle proie. Heureusement, Cínéad fut prompt à réagir et arma son arc. Ignorant la vue pleine d'effroi de la bête lancée vers lui, il prit quelques précieuses secondes pour ajuster son tir. Il lui fallait frapper au cœur, juste au dessus de l'oreille gauche, sans quoi, il s'exposait à l'assaut imminent de l'animal.

Le trait partit droit vers sa cible en sifflant mais ne fit qu'écorcher l'épaisse fourrure du loup, glissant sur sa peau pour retomber par delà le cercle d'arbre. Peut-être quelques maléfices gardaient-ils la hideuse bête, détournant sans peine la pointe de la flèche du rohirrim. Une arme elfique aurait sans doute percé à défaut la peau du loup mais l'arme du rohirrim n'avait pas la force induite par les courbes des grands arcs des Premiers-Nés. Hélas, Cínéad n'eut jamais le temps d'armer à nouveau la corde.

L'animal bondit de tout son poids sur le jeune rohirrim qui fut violemment jeté à terre. L'arc lui échappa des mains et retomba à plusieurs mètres dans les broussailles. La gueule béante s'élança vers la base du cou exposé. Cínéad tenta de prémunir l'accès à sa gorge à grands coups d'avants bras. Il sentit les griffes transpercer ses vêtements et se planter dans son bras, déchirant sa tunique aussi facilement que des feuilles mortes. Le chasseur asséna un rapide coup au museau du monstre et réussit à rouler hors de sa portée. Mais il ne s'en tira pas indemne. Les griffes lui tailladèrent cruellement l'épaule gauche, de la base du coup au deltoïde. Ce fut comme si l'air lui-même s'était mis à brûler son bras écarlate. Cínéad se redressa tant bien que mal pour faire face au monstre.

Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation si périlleuse. C'était un grand loup, beaucoup plus large que le spécimen commun et quelque chose de féroce et de malsain transparaissait dans le faciès et la gueule de la bête. Prédateur inné, le loup n'attaquait d'ordinaire que quand il sentait sa proie affaiblie où qu'il chassait en meute et ne s'en prenait que très rarement à l'homme. Mais cette bête n'était pas d'une espèce ordinaire. Son regard lui glaçait le sang et il était animé d'une rage de tuer dépassant l'ordre naturel.

Cínéad n'en savait rien mais il se trouvait confronté à un Ouargue ***** , un des grands loup mauvais qui erraient au pied des Monts Brumeux. Dangereuses par nature, elles étaient des créatures de l'ennemi et les plus imposants servaient parfois même de montures aux orques. Cínéad sentit une main froide le saisir dans sa poitrine à la vue de la gueule fétide et frelatée du monstre. Une voix s'éleva en réponse parmi la frayeur qui lancinait dans son esprit. Elle lui dicta de fuir et le désarroi parla par ses mots. Mais toute retraite s'avérait vaine devant la bête qui se dressait face à lui. Ainsi, le jeune rohirrim resta et se battit.

Sa main se porta à sa ceinture et il se maudit. Il ne sentit nul signe de son épée et ce fut avec un goût amer qu'il se rappela l'avoir laissé sur la selle de Fenrhim. Le cliquetis de l'arme se faisait trop fréquent et audible pour ne pas trahir sa présence de chasseur embusqué. Il préférait d'ordinaire l'approche du silence et le regrettait amèrement en cet instant. Il dégaina alors la seule arme que sa main dénicha : la dague qu'Eomer lui avait offerte. Ses doigts raidirent tant leur poigne sur la petite lame qu'ils s'en firent blancs. Des vagues de frissons parcourait le corps de Cínéad, comme sous le joug du vent du Nord.

Ainsi débuta un étrange face à face à mort entre le jeune cavalier de Rohan et l'immense loup des Monts Brumeux.

La bête s'élança en premier, se ruant vers sa proie, crocs sortis. Cínéad sentit la gueule de pointe lui frôler la jambe et faillit perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. L'Ouargue se redressa en un instant et une large patte ornée de griffes fila vers son visage mais le chasseur se courba et évita la mort. Un flot pourpre s'écoulait depuis son épaule meurtrie, la douleur déformant sa figure candide. Il ne pensait pas voir la mort se présenter si soudainement devant lui. Il songea un instant à Gyldwine. Finir en festin pour loup n'était guère une mort digne d'être louée par des louanges chantés. La créature attaqua à nouveau, gueule ouverte, gouffre béant de mort prêt à tout engloutir. Le féroce coup de griffe le manqua et sillonna le sol, projetant mousses et aiguilles.

Cínéad vit alors une ouverture. Il s'élança et frappa d'un geste vif, plantant sa dague au dessus du museau. La bête émit un horrible son à glacer le cœur. Un sang d'un pourpre presque noir jaillit, souillant le sol sauvage de ce coin de nature reculé. Ce bruit effroyable se mua en râle, tant la souffrance infligée par l'acier du Rohan était forte. La bête, perdant tout désir de tuer, s'agita follement, aveuglée par la douleur. Elle chargea de front. Fauché par l'assaut furieux et soudain du loup, Cínéad perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement au sol. Il y fut frappé de plein fouet par un fulgurant coup de crâne assénée par l'animal, occulté et déchiré par sa blessure, la dague toujours solidement fichée dans sa gueule. La tête du chasseur frappa précipitamment le sol et un craquement retentit dans la clairière alors que son nez se briser. Il sombra dans un état second et sa vision se troubla d'un voile rouge.

Il y eut alors un grand cri et la clameur furieuse d'une lame tirée du fourreau. La créature grogna et se tourna pour répondre à ce nouveau défi mais sa blessure précipita sa fin. Tout comme plus tôt dans la journée, le bruit de l'acier fendant l'air parvînt aux oreilles de Cínéad mais cette fois-ci, l'arme ne fut pas remise au fourreau. Il y eut un râle primaire et profond suivit du son de la lame perçant la chair. La bête se figea. Le sol gronda sous sa chute et ce fut le silence. Cínéad ouvrit difficilement les yeux, devinant les traits troubles d'un visage quelque part au dessus de lui. La douleur diminua et il se sentit très faible, comme s'il prenait de la distance. Le rohirrim discerna des mains posées sur son épaule et de longs cheveux blonds ondulant au rythme du vent. Ce fut tout ce que le jeune berger vit avant qu'un voile de nuit ne saisisse son regard.

* * *

* Carach : (Sindarin) "Mâchoire, Gueule, Rangée de dents"

Curunír: (Sindarin) " L'homme du savoir". Il s'agit du nom que donnaient les elfes de la Terre du Milieu à Saroumane.

* Warg en VO et adopté sous cette forme dans les films mais Francis Ledoux a bien adapté le terme en " Ouargue " dans la première traduction française de la Communauté de l'Anneau (1972). Voir : Livre II, Chapitre IV : "Un Voyage dans l'Obscurité".


	7. Chapitre VI : Le Coût de la Bravoure

Chapitre VI:

Le Coût de la Bravoure

* * *

 _À nouveau, un chapitre qui a été réécrit plusieurs fois. Les premières versions me paraissaient lourdes et peu crédibles. Il n'est pas simple de retranscrire certaines émotions avec les justes nuances. Il s'agit du plus long chapitre jamais partagé ici. L'ode est bien loin de Tolkien mais cela n'a jamais été mon fort. La suite est en approche et promet biens des surprises avec de nombreux personnages à l'horizon. N'hésitez pas à partager-vos impressions (si vous appréciez cette histoire) et que le cœur vous en dit. Je serai heureux d'échanger avec tout lecteur. Même un simple mot compte plus qu'il n'y paraît. Ceux intéresses trouveront aussi une annonce en note de bas de page._

 _Hantalë / Merci et bonne lecture._

* * *

" Le sommeil de l'enfance s'achève en oubli "

Victor Hugo, _L'homme qui rit_.

* * *

Il progressait seul au fil du cœur de l'obscurité. Il se trouvait là, hors de la pensée et du temps, dans un lieu où repos et nuit étaient frères jumeaux. Les mots s'y trouvaient atones et les geste effacés. Mais cela lui convenait, chaque homme avait sa nuit le guidant vers une lumière propre. Un écho venant d'un monde reculé, vint alors troubler sa torpeur, s'échouant en ce pan de noirceur. Un flot de notes nappé de silence s'affaissa autour de lui. Le son glissait depuis un point imaginaire, quelque part en deçà de l'onde, avant de s'estomper pour mourir. Il ne sentit pas prêt à les suivre. Ce fut au sein de ce climat que Cínéad ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du monde s'engouffra avec violence entre ses paupières, lui arrachant un rictus. Lorsque, enfin, sa prunelle accepta le règne du jour, la vue lui livra un tableau de ce qui l'entourait.

Il se trouvait allongé dans un lit familier, un toit de chaume inégal au dessus de la tête. Une pièce unique pauvrement meublée se présenta à son regard. Cínéad comprit qu'il se trouvait dans son foyer, la chaumière quelque peu décrépite où il avait grandit. Mais pourquoi était-il seul? Où pouvaient bien se trouver sa sœur et son grand-père? Et surtout qu'était-il advenu de la musique qui l'avait tiré hors de sa torpeur, le poussant à se réveiller malgré le confort du sommeil?

Toutes ces questions sans réponse se heurtèrent violemment dans son esprit. Cela fut trop et il se leva, seulement pour pousser une plainte sous les assauts fulgurants de la douleur. Son crâne, son épaule et étonnamment, son propre visage protestèrent à haute voix face à son geste soudain et s'enflammèrent subitement. Toute trace de l'engourdissement s'attardant en lui des suites du sommeil fut promptement chassée. La retraite des restes de la nuit vint avec un retour rapide des derniers souvenirs dans la conscience de Cínéad.

_ "Doucement l'ami", parla une voix calme.

La vue lui livra de longs cheveux blonds allant librement et un visage clair et dégagé qui l'observait depuis la chaise de son grand-père. La forme tenait une flûte de bois à la main.

_" Gyldwine? Est-ce toi?

_ Oui je suis là mon ami et tu me vois heureux de t'y voir également.

_ Comment...", commença t-il mais son épaule se réveilla à nouveau et la douleur fusa telle le feu dans ses veines meurtries, lui arrachant un rictus.

Gyldwine l'observa humblement, une expression navrée posée sur son visage. Il parla d'une voix basse et contenue :

_" Ah, la bravoure et les exploits viennent à un prix. Dans les chansons, on les mentionne comme un guise de courage mais on ne s'attarde jamais vraiment dessus. J'imagine que cela doit être assez douloureux ".

Il s'attarda un instant sur la grimace de Cínéad et s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ " Oui, douloureux pour dire le moins. Cruelle par nature est la lame tirée du fourreau, sa pointe une agression pour les sens ".

Ses derniers mots furent tristes et mélancoliques. Bien loin de pareils sentiments, Cínéad laissa la ruée de questions aux prises avec son esprit se répandre par sa bouche :

_" Que s'est-il passé? Que fais-tu ici? Où sont grand-père et Estrid ?

_ Doucement mon ami, la hâte est mère de l'échec. Tu as besoin de repos. Ton grand-père s'est endormi devant la chaumière, il t'as veillé pour de longues heures. Ta sœur est au loin dans la vallée. Elle ne voulait pas te quitter mais ton grand-père l'en a persuadé pour son bien et le tien. Quant à moi, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles et te rendre ceci ":

Il sortit une épée dans son fourreau de cuir fatigué depuis son dos. Cínéad la reconnut en un éclair ; c'était la sienne, qu'il avait reçu à l'armurerie d'Adlburg aux derniers jours de Juin.

_ " Qu'est ce que.. Donc... "

Le ménestrel lui tendit l'arme et ferma les yeux, triste et résigné.

_" Oui, tu n'as rien imaginé mon ami, tout ceci était réel. Bien trop brutal pour être le fruit d'un songe si tu veux mon avis ".

Cínéad resta bouche-bée. Un souvenir lui revînt subitement. L'angoisse surgit dans ses yeux et il s'écria, d'une manière fort étrangère à son caractère :

_" Et Fenrhim? Où est-il? Parle sur le champ!

_ Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Tu sembles perdu, bien que cela ne soit guère très surprenant. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment de raison de me croire mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre. L'essentiel est sauf. J'espère que ceci te convaincra de ma sincérité " :

Il ouvrit sa besace, y fouilla de la main et finit par en sortir un large croc jaunâtre.

L'objet happa Cínéad, l'image d'une large gueule béante, gouffre de mort, qui avait frôlé sa gorge de peu apparaissant sur ses paupières. Il fut trop surpris pour parler.

Voyant ce soudain élan de colère évanoui, Gyldwine poursuivit :

_" Imagines donc ma surprise quand, en pleine promenade sur les hauteurs d'un haut sentier de la vallée, je vis Fenrhim apparaître, effarouché en hennissant... J'ai cru qu'il allait me piétiner, mais non, il n'en fut rien. Ton compagnon stoppa sa course devant moi. C'est alors que j'entendis un hurlement à la lune digne des grands loups du Long Hiver dont parlent les légendes. Un cri de douleur le suivit ; le tien et je compris. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie.

_ C'était toi... je te dois la vie ".

Le ménestrel haussa les épaules d'un air distrait.

_" Pas vraiment. La fidélité que tu inspires à ton cheval t'a sauvé. Sans lui, jamais je ne t'aurai retrouvé à temps. Il y a peu d'amis plus loyaux que les bêtes.

Cínéad ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux, fermé. Une ombre s'éleva sur ses traits.

Gárulf l'avait secouru dans son combat face au Montagnard du Pays de Dun en Est-Emnet et maintenant voilà que Gyldwine, un simple ménestrel le sauvait des griffes d'un grand loup. Il sentit la honte le submerger et les louanges du maréchal et de ses camarades lui parurent dénuées de mérite. Terribles étaient les images qu'un esprit meurtri pouvait conjurer du néant dans sa peine solitaire. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, le ménestrel secoua la tête :

_" Bah! Il n'y a là rien de honteux. Tous les héros des légendes ont reçu de l'aide. Mais il faut bien que les hommes aient des modèles illustres et singuliers à admirer. Je n'avais encore jamais tenu une épée entre les mains. Je dois dire que ce fut ô combien satisfaisant de passer par le fer cette immonde bête. Fort heureusement, elle ne s'est pas vraiment défendue. Une chance pour moi mais tout le crédit t'en revient, un sacré coup que tu lui avais porté! La morsure du berger d'Aldburg victorieuse des crocs du ouargue des Monts Brumeux! Une bien belle scène... "

Cela attisa la curiosité de Cínéad et l'arracha de ses humeurs sombres.

_" Un ouargue?

_ Oh oui, il n'y a pas d'erreur. C'était bien un ouargue, un spécimen particulièrement féroce et imposant d'ailleurs. J'ignore d'où il est venu. Ces bêtes voyagent rarement seules et il y a bien des vies d'hommes que nul n'en avait vu aussi loin au Sud. Plus depuis les temps du roi Folda si ce que j'ai appris des maîtres de la tradition est vrai. Il fut celui qui chassa gobelins et loups de la Marche. Les Orques de l'Est qui s'en prennent parfois à nos terres, eux, vont à pied.

_ Comment cela "? Demanda Cínéad.

Il se rappelait que le Seigneur Boromir avait mentionné les larges loups que les Orques du Pays Noir se plaisaient à chevaucher dans son récit.

_" L'Anduin est trop large et rapide pour que de pareilles bêtes puissent le traverser. Seuls les passages où son cour se fait plus étroit le permettent mais les braves hommes de Mundburg les garde ".

Pour Cínéad, tout cela était fort curieux, même un berger, encore peu enclin aux chevauchées et aux mouvements des guerres, tel que lui le comprit. Il lui semblait étrange qu'une de ces grandes bêtes se soit isolée, seule, au pied des Montagnes Blanches dans la vallée d'Aldburg.

Mais le ménestrel n'avait pas encore achevé son récit et le chasseur fit silence afin de l'écouter.

Gyldwine lui révéla alors comment il l'avait juché sur le dos Fenrhim et ramené jusqu'au village le plus proche. Un grand silence emplit la petite chaumière lorsque le conteur eut achevé son histoire. Seul l'écart d'un nuage, libérant quelques rayons de son couvert vient changer le climat régnant à l'intérieur, chassant les ombres dans les recoins de la pièce.

_" Ceci, parla Gyldwine en désignant la dent de l'ouargue, te revient de droit.

_ Qu'as tu dis à ma famille?

_ La vérité ", avoua-t'il en contemplant ses mains d'un air vague et songeur.

Le relâchement avec lequel il abordait la question, frappa le chasseur. Le ménestrel gardait un tel calme que cela le laissa sans mot. La musique pouvait-elle donc apaiser l'esprit de la sorte?

_" Je ne sais qu'en répondre confia Cínéad avec sincérité, tous ses remerciements lui paraissant inutiles face à un tel détachement.

_ Ne veux-tu pas le garder? Continua t-il en ouvrant sa main contenant le croc. Je ne voudrai pas paraître ingrat, après tout c'est toi qui a occis la bête.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de louable mon ami et ceci est ton histoire, pas la mienne ".

Ses habitudes d'éclaireurs resurgirent subitement ; et l'alerte sonna en lui. Un ouargue avait été aperçu à quelques lieues d'Aldburg! Il n' y avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait agir vite.

 __ "_ Il faut avertir le maréchal! Peut-être que cette bête n'était que la première d'une meute entière!

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je me suis occupé de tous. Le seigneur en a sûrement été informé, je peux te l'assurer. ".

Cínéad relâcha son souffle, sa respiration retrouvant peu à peu un rythme normal. Si le Seigneur était au courant, alors plusieurs cavaliers avaient sans doute déjà été dépêchés dans les alentours. Tout ceci resterait un mauvais rêve qu'il pourrait bientôt oublier et absoudre de sa mémoire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule et grimaça.

Ce n'était guère très avenant à la vue ; une longue griffure lui marquait la peau le long de l'épaule. La plaie était boursoufflée et la chair enflammée. Sa tête, quant à elle, se faisait lourde au moindre mouvement trop hâtif.

_"La vieille femme du village voisin s'est chargée de tes blessures, indiqua Gyldwine en remarquant son regard. Je dois dire qu'elle connaît son sujet. Les plantes n'ont guère plus de secrets pour elle. Partir en cueillette n'était certainement pas une tâche aussi intéressante et louable que de passer un ouargue par l'acier mais je me suis exécuté ".

Cínéad voyait à qui le ménestrel faisait allusion. Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme qui les avaient souvent soigné, lui et Estrid quand ils étaient enfants. Ainsi, un nouveau nom s'ajoutait à la liste de ceux à qui il devait la vie. Il remarqua alors un petit fourreau de cuir vide posé sur la table et une question fusa sur sa langue.

_" Gyldwine, quand est-il de la dague? C'est un don du Maréchal, je mourrai de honte de l'avoir perdu quelques semaines après qu'il me l'ait confié "

_ N'aies crainte, ta sœur m'en a déjà informé. Je... je dois te " _l'emprunter_ " pour quelques temps mon ami, il ne lui arrivera rien. Fais-moi confiance "

Sa réponse ne rassura pas totalement Cínéad dont les yeux se firent incertains mais il ne parla pas. Il lui était difficile d'éprouver autre chose que de la reconnaissance car ce sentiment éclipsait tous les autres. Il avait bon cœur.

Gyldwine se dressa, jetant sa besace sur son épaule.

_" Je vais te laisser à ton repos et aux tiens parla t-il avec un certain regret dans la voix. Passes donc à l'auberge dés que tu le pourras ".

* * *

Gyldwine était sorti depuis moins d'une minute quand son grand-père entra. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il le vit conscient et éveillé.

Le vieillard ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots se refusèrent à lui. Il ne put que se laisser tomber sur la chaise vide de Gyldwine et saisir la main de son petit-fils. Son étreinte fut si puissante que Cínéad sentit la chaleur revenir dans son bras meurtri. Il n'y eut aucune parole pendant un long moment alors que le vent se levait au dehors. Et à nouveau, le jeune berger se sentit partagé entre l'attrait des nouvelles du lointain, portées par la brise et le recueillement des siens dans leur quotidien rythmé par la peine et le chagrin.

_ " Je suis désolé dit-il enfin.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es sauf et c'est tout ce qui importe ".

La fournaise des sentiments contenus par des journées d'angoisse et de sanglot se libéra alors subitement :

_ " Par tous les Rois que je hais te voir ainsi! Hélas! Voilà une vue qui ne m'est que trop familière". Il soupira, le souffle courte et la gorge nouée.

_" Il est affligeant que le père survive à son fils, alors à ses petits-enfants. Qui sait ce que cette bête aurait pu te faire! Il m'est souvent difficile d'accepter que ton père n'est plus de ce monde et qu'il n'existe aucune tombe où il puisse reposer, nul lieu où se recueillir et nul herbe pour les _symbelmynë_ où pousser. J'ignore parfois comment mon vieux cœur perdure en ce monde. Nulle douleur n'est plus vive que de perdre un proche, une part de soi. On n'en guérit jamais ".

Le vieillard se lamenta et s'arracha les cheveux. Cínéad ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état aussi lamentable, de lourds cernes bordaient ses yeux tirés et il parut vieux et fatigué, le fardeau des années pesant lourdement sur ses épaules voûtées. Le poids de certaines émotions pouvait détruire plus aisément la volonté humaine que les aléas du passage du temps. Le jeune cavalier se sentit coupable ; et une partie de lui ne put se retenir de le traiter d'imbécile. Bien souvent, les actions les plus simples nous inculpant se font sans songer à la douleur qu'elle pourrait engendrer chez ceux qui nous aime...

Ces yeux ayant bravé biens des hivers se posèrent sur le large croc d'ouargue.

_" Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. Que peut donc un vieillard face à pareille bête! Même ton père n'aurait pas bravé un tel monstre ".

Le vieil homme sentit son petit-fils lui adresser un regard en biais appuyé.

_ "Mon père était un brave, il n'a jamais fui un combat.

_Arnvir avait nombre de qualités mais le plus doué des hommes n'est pas exempt de fautes. Ah, je digresse, ce n'est pas le moment pour un telle discussion.

Le vieillard posa une main frêle et ridée sur l'épaule valide de son petit-fils.

_ " La bravoure brûle dans tes yeux, comme un vrai fils d'Éorl. C'est là une preuve dont mon père me parlait souvent.

_ J'ignore si la témérité inconsciente est digne des louanges de la bravoure.

_ Ton ami en semblait convaincu. Je suis heureux de voir que plusieurs de tes camarades t'apprécient tel que tu es. Rien ne remplace un ami fidèle en ce monde.

_ Que vous a t-il dit?

_ Que Fenrhim était venu le trouver, désemparé pour le conduire jusqu'à une clairière. Tu y gisais, blessé et inconscient, un ouargue immense, raide mort à tes pieds, pourfendu par l'acier. Il a pansé tes blessures du mieux qu'il le pouvait et t'as ramené au village où l'on a pris soin de toi. J'ai toujours su que Fenrhim et toi partagiez un lien plus fort que celui entre une bête et son maître.. Loué soit le Maréchal pour son don ".

Cínéad ouvrit la bouche, pour réagir quand la soleil s'annonça à la porte et un flots de cheveux blonds se retrouva subitement sur son visage. Il eut un temps le souffle coupé mais une chaleur agréable s'immisça en lui lorsqu'il inspira un air suave, flamboyant comme l'amour.

Estrid était finalement rentrée. Elle faillit l'étouffer sous la sincérité de son étreinte. Si l'intensité des émotions de son grand-père avait surpris et touché Cínéad, les sentiments de sa sœur le surprirent davantage encore. Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots pour comprendre, partager ce qu'elle ressentait.

_" Ne refais plus jamais ça".

Il ne chercha pas à lui répondre par la parole, maintenant la longue instance du silence. Seule la douce étreinte d'une communion entre enfants d'une même mère lui succéda. Enfin, le répit du soulagement s'envola et Estrid parla. Elle reprocha sa hardiesse à son frère qui ne put qu'accepter en lui disant qu'au moins, il était rentré avant la nuit, comme il l'avait promis. Cela la fit sourire. Le rire restait toujours le plus pur remède à l'anxiété et au désespoir. La conversation se poursuivit pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que leur grand-père y mette fin. Cínéad devait prendre nourriture et boisson avant de se laisser aller au rythme lancinant du repos.

* * *

Les étoiles étaient hautes dans le ciel lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Les flammes ronflant dans la cheminée créaient un air chaud et orangé tranchant avec la douceur d'encre de la nuit. Son réveil fut fort moins désagréable que le précédent. L'astre nocturne n'agressa pas ses yeux comme les rayons solaires plus tôt dans la journée. Le lune ***** lui avait toujours paru plus calme et affranchi que son homologue. Sa présence pâle dégageait une aura de quiétude rassurante pour les sens et le couvert de la nuit allégeait les peines jusqu'au petit matin. C'était la fin du quinzième jour d'Août et loin de là, au Nord, près des rives d'un lac aux eaux de miroir, une petite forme sombre et agile disparaissait dans les ténèbres sous la montagne, rendant vaine la traque de ses poursuivants aux yeux perçants. Mais cela était une autre histoire.

Cínéad remarqua que son Grand-père était toujours assis dans la chaise près du lit. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que ses lourdes paupières l'avaient entraîné vers le sommeil. Le vieillard était parfaitement conscient et observait la voûte céleste. Indiquant qu'il était éveillé, Cínéad dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

_" Grand-père, tu as eu... des mots étranges envers mon père. Peux-tu m'en dire davantage "?

L'ancien tressaillit devant les mots de son petit-fils. Il lui fallut un moment pour y répondre :

_ "Ah, commença t-il en soupirant, j'ai laissé un moment de faiblesse me submerger, je n'aurai pas dû.. Je pensais que cela était passé inaperçu, mais mon visage m'a trahi. Encore que tu sois bien trop attentif pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Habile est le regard de la sentinelle!

_J'aurais préféré ne jamais en parler et laisser toutes ces paroles s'éteindre avec moi pour que personne n'en apprennent rien. Mais c'était idiot et lâche, tu as le droit de savoir. Je n'ai jamais été très courageux ".

Le vieillard avait toujours été honnête, au point de s'accabler de défauts qu'il ne possédait pas pensa Cínéad. C'était là, la marque véritable d'une personne pure mais aussi dévorée par le regret.

_"Tu dois comprendre que ton père était mon seul enfant. Rien ne remplacera jamais cela à mes yeux. Tu verras par toi-même en temps voulu. L'amour fait songer, vivre, croire et rend aveugle les hommes les plus sages. L'amitié lui est préférable en tout point Cínéad, n'oublies jamais ça.

_ Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment parlé parce que je souhaitais que tu sois fier de ton père mais Arnvir à fais des choses que, Béma, m'en pardonne, je n'ai jamais pu approuver ".

Cínéad ne dit toujours rien. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entendre pareilles révélations.

_" Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, il y a beaucoup de ta mère en toi. Fille du Pays de Dun, elle marquait par sa mesure, son attention et son retrait. Elle avait un cœur généreux et jamais je n'ai connu de femme avec tant de bonté. Ton père aimait la vie, les fêtes, les rires et les chansons. Mais avec l'âge et ses premières passes d'armes, il a laissé la fougue le mener sans réfléchir, devenant téméraire, fier et ambitieux. Il ne s'estimait plus satisfait par la vie que ta grand-mère et moi menions. Remarquant ce changement je le confronta et nous nous sommes brouillés. Ton Grand-Oncle, vivait en Ouestfolde à cette époque, sur la route entre Edoras et le Gouffre de Helm. Arnvir laissa Aldburg et se réfugia chez lui. Le Maréchal Éomund, généreux, accepta qu'il quitte son service pour celui du seigneur Erkenbrand* d'Ouestfolde ".

Cínéad resta quelque peu perplexe. Disputes et contradictions étaient parties intégrantes de l'histoire d'une famille. Certes, il ne pouvait approuver la décision de son père mais il ne voyait pas non plus en quoi cela lui portait atteinte. Après tout, feu le Roi Thengel lui-même avait quitté le Rohan dans sa jeunesse en raison de désaccords profonds avec son père, Fengal. La mention de sa mère, cependant, lui arracha un sourire triste. Il n'avait presque aucun souvenir d'elle.

_" Je sais ce que tu te dis, reprit le vieil homme. Toute cette affaire était encore réparable. Mais, hélas, le malheur décida de s'en mêler et frappa notre famille. Mon frère n'était pas d'une condition très développée. Il était souvent souffrant quand nous étions enfants. Il en vint que l'hiver fut particulièrement froid cette année-là et il tomba gravement malade. Je suis sûr que ton père fit de son mieux pour lui venir en aide mais le sort en décida autrement. Il n'atteignit pas le printemps. Il n'avait ni femme ni enfant. Je fus anéanti et seule la présence de ta grand-mère à mes côtés me sauva de la fosse. J'ignore comment Arnvir vécut cela mais il ne chercha point à nous revoir, ne se présentant pas aux funérailles de son oncle. Nous restâmes en froid pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle m'informa qu'il avait dépassé tout ce à quoi l'esprit d'un père pouvait songer ".

Le vieillard hésita à poursuivre mais la culpabilité et le regard de son petit-fils le poussèrent à révéler ces terribles paroles :

_ " Il faut de l'audace pour arracher une femme à son foyer par la force, encore plus aux mains des Hommes du Pays de Dun. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il irait aussi loin ".

Cínéad l'assaillit de mille questions mais l'ancien ne voulut rien dire de plus.

_ " Saches juste que ce que je t'ai dit ne change rien sur ta naissance et celle de ta sœur. Tes parents vous aimaient comme leurs propres enfants. Et tous deux en étaient heureux. Un enfant reconnaît sa mère à son sourire ".

* * *

Éomer fils d'Éomund était un véritable homme du Rohan, loyal, droit, hardi et féroce à la guerre. Il aimait le Riddermark et la vie simple mais paisible de ses plaines et collines. Mais il était aussi de haute naissance et Seigneur de ces terres ce qui venait avec nombre de tâches et de devoirs. Certains étaient plus intéressants que d'autres et parfois, il se retrouvait inculpé dans des situations biens éloignées de la fougue d'un cavalier lancé au galop l'arme à la main. C'était un euphémisme assez faible pour décrire la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Assis dans son siège au sein de son étude, Eothain à ses côtés, il écoutait les plaidoyers du bailli d'Aldburg *****. Ce dernier était embarqué dans un long récit supervisant tous les problèmes dus à l'affaire qu'il présentait.

Les lourdes pluies sévissant depuis la semaine dernière avaient rendu les routes boueuses et parfois presque impraticables. Évidement, un fier cavalier de la Marche se riait de cela, pareille futilité n'arrêtant pas la course de son fidèle compagnon. Mais Éomer n'était pas en position de penser ainsi. Wenda et deux de ses seconds attendaient patiemment derrière le bailli, endurant ses paroles jusqu'à ce que qu'il en eut terminé.

L'homme, assez âgé, expliquait avec une grande profusion de détails les conséquences de l'état des routes, citant ce qu'il avait vu de ses yeux et ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Il alla jusqu'à évoquer un carambolage entre plusieurs vaches et un chariot chargé de volailles en provenance de Fenmarche, sur la route de la Folde. Wenda et les autres paraissaient à bout de patience et Éomer lui-même éprouvait une certaine lassitude. L'homme était juste et faisait un bon travail en office. Par Éorl, pensa le Maréchal, il était déjà en place du temps de la jeunesse de son père! Mais sa voix lente et monotone ne se prêtait guère aux longs discours et rendait tout geste où effet d'hypotypose peu convaincant. Les aléas de la vieillesse n'arrangeaient rien. Même Eothain, son fidèle écuyer, paraissait exaspéré.

_"La boue est si épaisse que plusieurs de ces pauvres bougres y ont laissé un sabot où un soulier Seigneur. Elle se fait traître et ni hommes ni bêtes ne peuvent emprunter la route. Comme vous le voyez Seigneur, l'état est critique et la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber n'arrange rien. Certains ne pourront bientôt plus sortir de leur bourg si ça continue comme ça. À croire que toute l'eau du ciel nous tombe dessus"!

Cessant là ses paroles, le bailli suggéra de faire paver les principales portions de la grande route et celles s'y rattachant. Mais cela était impossible. Une telle idée demanderait bien trop de temps et de moyens. Néanmoins, Éomer savait qu'il lui fallait apporter une réponse à l'officier sans quoi le trafic vers Aldburg resterait paralysé. Une telle chose aurait des effets néfastes sur l'offre des produits disponible et le commerce. Le marché risquait d'en souffrir.

_" Eh bien il est toujours possible de creuser quelques sillons le long des endroits les plus touchés pour drainer les ornières. Cela prendra sûrement des jours mais c'est la solution la plus rapide que je vois. J'enverrais quelques cavaliers avec les outils adéquats en informer les bourgs longeant la route. Le reste dépendra d'eux. Je ne peux guère me passer de mes hommes.

_Une tâche bien ingrate ", murmura Wenda en secouant la tête avec dégoût.

Le vieil homme ne parut pas totalement satisfait mais voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, s'inclina en remerciant son seigneur.

Satisfait à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir exposer au Maréchal l'objet de sa venue après cette longue attente, Wenda ouvrit la bouche quand la porte de l'étude s'ouvrit à la volée et Folstred entra. Son visage était tiré et il tenait un étrange linge sale roulé en boule au creux de son bras.

_" Que signifie cette intrusion Folstred? S'indigna Wenda, furibond. Nous sommes en pleine réunion "!

Éomer leva la main pour le rassurer et fit signe à Folstred. Il connaissait l'éclaireur. C'était un homme à la nature attentive et réfléchie, pareille action de sa part découlait très certainement d'une raison bien précise.

_" Qui à t-il Folstred "?

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci saisit son sac de linge et le vida sur l'étude. Il y eut un son mou, désagréable alors que son contenu heurtait la table de bois. Certains retinrent leurs souffle, les yeux s'écarquillèrent et le bailli poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Une énorme tête d'Ouargue ensanglantée, la gueule ouverte gisait sur l'étude. Eomer nota qu'il manquait un des crocs, sans doute brisé où arraché par le vainqueur de la bête.

_"Par Éorl! Qu'est-ce que cela " ? S'écria le vieil homme d'un ton soudain très différent ce celui de sa précédente plaidoirie. Ses traits étaient livides.

_" Un Ouargue de bonne taille. Enfin, sa tête.. Il chassait dans les montagnes à moins de quatre lieues d'ici. _Un_ de mes hommes s'en est chargé il y a deux jours. On m'a amené ce trophée ce matin-même ", répondit Folstred, son attention dirigée directement vers Éomer.

_ " Mais un ouargue ne se déplace jamais seul! Dit l'un des hommes venant avec Wenda.

_ Ce n'est que trop vrai. Ces bêtes voyagent en horde et là où elles hurlent, l'orque n'est jamais loin..

_Nous avons de la chance, reprit Folstred. Qui sait quelles horreurs une telle bête en liberté aurait pu causer dans l'Estfolde ?

_ Mais on n'a pas vu d'orques dans cette région depuis des années ! Parla Wenda, perplexe et incrédule.

_ Cette bête a donc agi de son propre chef "? Demanda un autre.

La discussion s'étendit, chacun tentant de trouver un sens à la présence de la bête, s'il y avait là quelque chose à en conclure. Cela continua un moment jusqu'à ce que le Maréchal y mette fin, congédiant tout le monde. Toutes ces délibérations et autres hypothèses ne menaient à rien. Il lui fallait réfléchir avant de prendre une décision.

La réunion était terminée. Cela ne plut pas beaucoup à Wenda qui patientait depuis maintenant près d'une heure mais il obéit en silence. Le bailli en revanche, fut bien heureux de cette décision et s'empressa de quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Alors que chacun se retirait, Folstred s'attarda et Éomer comprit qu'il souhaitait lui parler en privée.

_ "Attends-moi dehors Eothain, nous ne serons pas long. Dis également à Wenda que je le recevrai plus-tard dans la journée ".

L'écuyer s'exécuta, la dernière discussion ayant chassé de lui tout signe d'ennui.

_" De quoi voulais-tu me parler seul à seul Folstred ?

_Seigneur, lorsqu'on ma apporté ce trophée, ceci y était profondément planté. Un coup net et mortel comme l'individu qui me la remise s'est plu à me le dire d'un parler des plus fleuris ".

Il présenta alors à Éomer une dague que celui-ci connaissait bien. Ses yeux grandirent subitement.

_" Folstred, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais "!

* * *

Les semaines d'un mois passèrent ainsi. Août s'éloigna sous le couvert des averses et Cínéad reprit peu à peu goût à son quotidien. Les jours se firent longs car ils ne pouvait remplir aucun de ses devoirs tant que la guérison et le temps n'eurent pas fait leur œuvre. Parmi les premiers au courant de l'issue de sa "partie de chasse", furent Gárulf et Wilfréa qui restèrent muets lorsque Gyldwine leur révéla la raison de l'absence de leur jeune camarade. Tous deux passèrent le voir plus tard ce jour là et cela fit grande joie à Cínéad. Wilfréa se montra plein de fierté en voyant que celui dont il était le mentor l'arme à la main avait occis pareille bête par lui-même.

Mais au delà du toucher bienfaiteur du repos, cette brève période de convalescence changea profondément Cínéad, fils d'Arnvir. Il se fit plus prompt et décidé, les entraves de l'hésitation délaissant ses décisions. C'est du moins, ainsi qu'il apparut au regard des autres. Ses sens s'affinèrent. Il pouvait capter le moindre son à une bonne distance lorsqu'il était de garde, fut-il l'écho d'un soupir, et sa vigilance fut telle une redoute perpétuelle. Ses blessures guérirent sans laisser de séquelles hormis une cicatrice peu élégante qui courait du coude à l'épaule. La plaie disparut mais une douleur lancinante se réveillait parfois lorsque l'effort se faisait trop long ou soudain pour son bras gauche. Il devait également garder à jamais la trace du violent choc qui lui avait presque brisé le nez mais ses camarades lui confièrent que cela lui donnait un air plus assuré. Il délaissa complétement ses atouts de berger pour ceux d'un cavalier, portant la besantine de cuir, les bottes chaussées et la longue cape verte. Cínéad s'impliqua également davantage dans ses séances de pratique avec Wilfréa dés qu'il fut en état de les reprendre. Il n'y brilla jamais véritablement mais son mentor remarqua un changement. Et parfois, le bretteur jurait voir un feu brûler dans ses yeux qui jusque là n'existait pas.

Les derniers soupçons innocents de l'enfance l'abandonnèrent mais il ne remarqua pas ce départ invisible. Une volonté fougueuse semblait parfois le guider et nombre de ses doutes passés semblèrent évanouis. Un point hélas perdura, harcelant sans cesse son esprit et venant le hanter lorsque la fatigue le saisissait : le récit de son grand-père. Hésitation, rancœur et une pointe de dégoût avaient depuis lors remplacés le sentiment de choc initial au sujet des actes de son père. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et qui l'amenait parfois au seuil de terribles pensées. Il n'en avait rien dit à sa sœur car il voulait la voir heureuse. Cela était de sa responsabilité à présent et il garderait sa famille de toute chose. À ses yeux son grand-père avait suffisamment souffert en portant ce secret. La vérité était qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à se confier à sa sœur. Il aimait trop Estrid pour voir son regard défaillir à l'ombre des mots d'un passé mort et enterré.

Avec ces changements, vint également celui du regard des autres. On le considérait davantage, chacun de ses frères d'armes le saluait en tant que tel et plus d'un le dévisageait avec respect. Tout ceci le surprit, lui dont l'habitude résidait dans la solitude. Lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille il comprit que l'histoire de sa rencontre avec l'ouargue s'était ébruitée. Il ne savait comment, car peu de personnes étaient directement au courant et il évitait le sujet mais il soupçonnait fortement que Gyldwine y soit pour quelque chose. Le ménestrel semblait bien trop fier de lui à ses yeux.

Tous deux se voyaient plus fréquemment que par le passé et l'amitié relia bientôt leurs âmes. Cínéad venait souvent à la Lance et L'Écu au retour d'une patrouille au loin pour passer quelques temps avec le ménestrel. Ce dernier lui en apprit beaucoup sur le Rohan et son passé ainsi que les pays directement à ses frontières. Gyldwine lui révéla avoir, un temps, reçut l'enseignement d'un des Maîtres de la Tradition d'Édoras, versés dans l'histoire et les chansons. Plus que toute part en Terre du Milieu, les Rohirrim transmettaient et échangeaient par la parole et la voix. Archives et manuscrits tenaient un rôle bien moindre dans la pérennité de leur savoir qu'ailleurs, comme en Gondor. Gyldwine partagea beaucoup avec son camarade, ses histoires favorites restant les exploits chantés des Rois de la Marche. Il était quelque peu moins grandiloquent et plus amical _._

Un soir de septembre, Cínéad laissa son fidèle compagnon aux écuries et se présenta une nouvelle fois devant les portes de la chaleureuse auberge. Il était venu car Gyldwine souhaitait lui faire part de quelque chose, lui assurant que cela touchait de très près à sa "partie de chasse".

L'endroit était bondé ce soir là. On se trouvait à nouveau à la veille du marché et plusieurs visiteurs venaient de loin à cette occasion. Un bon feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, irradiant les visages d'une lumière dansante orangée. Le mouvement se reflétait aux murs où l'ombre oscillait au rythme des flammes. Le son de l'âtre craquant était couvert par les flots des nombreuses conversations emplissant l'air. L'aubergiste affichait un sourire satisfait, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait tant de visiteurs en son établissement. Dans un coin, non loin du feu, Cínéad repéra Gyldwine qui lui fit signe. Tous deux se retrouvèrent à la même table, une pinte en main, profitant de l'atmosphère chaude et accueillante de la salle qui débordait de rires et de paroles. Grand solitaire de part son enfance et le milieu où il avait grandi, Cínéad se surprenait à apprécier ces moments partagés avec ses nouveaux camarades. Il y avait toujours quelques paroles ou chansons capables d'apporter baume au cœur et réconfort à la fatigue tout comme à la tristesse.

Posant sa chope, Gyldwine lui confia songer à retranscrire en chanson sa rencontre "épique" avec l'ouargue.

_" Je ne vois pas ce qui il y à là de digne d'être chanté.

_ Allons! Ne sois pas si humble mon ami! Cela devient rabat-joie "!

Il attrapa son luth, placé dans un coin de la pièce et continua, entamant un monologue en se grattant le menton :

_" Hum. Cela demandera du travail au niveau de la forme mais je pensais à quelque chose de ce type :

 _Mais l'enfant n'était pas dénué de courage_

 _Cela, il le prouva par son nom et image_

 _Ainsi, il délaissa le Vent des Hautes Plaines_

 _Et s'en alla par les durs genoux des Montagnes_

 _Arc en main, pied vif, la chasse fut son aubaine_

 _Ô, les heures filèrent loin de sa compagne "_

Cínéad sursauta et faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa pinte de travers.

_" Mais je n'ai pas de compagne "!

Gyldwine semblait n'attendre que cela et sauta sur l'occasion avec plus d'entrain qu'un ivrogne sur une pinte :

_" Des détails! L'auditoire n'a pas à savoir cela!

_ Cela revient à recourir au mensonge.

_ Allons Cínéad, écrire c'est presque toujours mentir! Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, pour que les histoires plaisent elle se doivent d'être embellies "!

Le cavalier lui adressa un regard sceptique. Les Eorlingas n'étaient pas hommes à mentir. A leurs yeux, c'était là une insulte. Le mensonge et la tromperie étaient les armes de l'ennemi. Son ami s'empressa de s'expliquer en détails :

_" Le ménestrel habile ne s'embarrasse pas de ces nuances. Il est souvent mieux de mentir à sa façon que de dire la vérité selon celle des autres. Tant que la portée de tes mots se fait vraie".

Cínéad ne dit rien de plus. Malgré les distractions du ménestrel, il était ailleurs. Ces derniers mots lui rappelaient les révélations de son grand-père. Elles revenaient souvent dans ses pensées et il était difficile de les en chasser. Le plus terrible restait qu'il s'y trouvait impuissant. Cela amena un masque de tristesse sur son visage. Gyldwine s'en aperçut et il se leva, l'instrument à la main.

_" Et si je te racontais une histoire? Une de celles des vaillants Eorlingas? Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira!

_ Rends-toi alors utile, ménestrel, mets-y de l'entrain et fais-en profiter tout le monde au nom de Helm! Je me demande parfois pourquoi je t'héberge encore sous ce toit ", intervînt l'aubergiste en secouant la tête depuis le comptoir. La rumeur des conversations s'évanouit et tous les regards furent fixés sur Gyldwine. Le musicien s'empressa d'entamer son ode, les cordes de son luth prêtes à chanter :

 _Brytta* était un roi, bon, brave et alerte_

 _Léofa de son peuple, à la main ouverte_

 _Et la beauté de sa vue, beaucoup enivra_

 _Riche était son casque au cimier mouvant_

 _Blanc, aiguë sa lance à la pointe d'éclat_

 _Et brillante son épée aux clous d'argents_

 _Un jour, il en vînt du Nord une forte clameur_

 _Orques, loups, horreurs répandirent mort et peur_

 _Foulant de leurs pieds impies la belle, vive terre_

 _Le cœur de Brytta sombra, pris par la colère_

 _Porté par son ami, Aethrydd, pur-sang fidèle_

 _Au galop, prudent et sage telle l'haridelle_

 _L'enfant de Fréaláf fila dans les nuages_

 _Ses yeux tonnèrent, grondant plus fort que l'orage_

 _Brytta quitta Edoras, s'en allant en guerre_

 _Déchaînant la furie des armées de naguère_

 _Et la clameur résonne à travers les âges_

 _Nombreux furent ceux à chanter haut son courage_

 _Les orques goutèrent à l'acier du Rohan_

 _Et pour longtemps ils craignirent le sentiment_

Il y eut une brève mais intense acclamation et l'aubergiste approuva de la tête. Cínéad se joignit à ceux manifestant leur approbation avec enthousiasme. C'était un chant modeste mais bien mené, enfin du peu qu'il savait de l'art des chansons et autres odes. Le Roi Brytta, généreux et brave, tout comme Théoden, c'était un beau sujet pour un chant. Cínéad se demandait parfois à quoi pouvait ressembler une journée de la vie du vieux Roi. Que pouvait donc sentir l'homme dont le destin était de porter la couronne d'Éorl? Prenait-il joie et honneur à guider son peuple ainsi ou pareil devoir se faisait-il fardeau? Autant de questions qui n'auraient jamais de réponses.

Gyldwine s'inclina devant son public, visiblement heureux et soulagé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un rohirrim armé et paré à chevaucher entra. Ses mailles brillèrent à la lueur du feu. Il ôta son casque à cimier, la longue queue de cheval noire le couronnant glissant le long de ses mains gantelées. Son geste révéla le visage d'un Gárulf agité.

_" Ah Cínéad! Je te cherchais. Rassembles tes effets et armes-toi, nous partons à l'aube ".

Gyldwine, les joues encore rouges de l'exercice du chant lui jeta un regard plein d'entrain. La vigilance inhérente à la sentinelle s'enroula aussitôt autour de Cinéad, tels les pans d'une cape. Il se raidit et se leva.

_" L'eored est de sortie? A t-on repéré des Ouargues, où des Orques?

_ Sois rassuré, rien de cela. Le Maréchal est appelé au loin et nous sommes du voyage.

_ Où allons-nous? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Édoras et le château d'or de Méduseld.

Ces mots laissèrent Cínéad songeur. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tel un enfant : il allait voir la capitale du Rohan, peut-être le prince et même le Roi! Son grand-père et sa sœur n'en reviendraient pas!

_ " Éomer te prie également d'accepter à nouveau ceci. Il vaut mieux ne plus t'en séparer. Il semble qu'elle ait encore de beaux jours devant elle et toi, son histoire à écrire. Hámold en serait fier ".

Il lui tendit, un objet avec précaution. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il l'eut saisi que Cínéad put discerner ce dont il s'agissait : une dague à la garde de tête de cheval, marquée de lignes ocres. Les yeux du jeune cavalier s'illuminèrent en la voyant. Gyldwine souriait.

* * *

 _Mes pensées ont vagabondé d'elles-mêmes vers d'autres contrées dernièrement. Plusieurs autres histoires, plus modestes, ont ainsi émergé dans mes brouillons. Si vous appréciez ma "plume", dites-moi si vous seriez intéressé par le partage de l'une d'entre elles. Il y en a bien une à laquelle je pense en particulier. Je ne veux pas trop en dire à ce sujet mais Denethor (le père de Boromir et de Faramir ; je précise car il existe des homonymes) en serait le personnage principal. Chacun peut voter et exprimer son avis via la question disponible sur ma page de profil. Qu'importe l'issue, cela n'affectera pas ce présent récit._

* * *

* Erkenbrand : Officier de la cavalerie royale, il fut nommé Maître de l'Ouestfolde et Seigneur du Gouffre de Helm par Théoden. Second du prince Théodred, ce fut lui qui mena les troupes après sa mort aux Gués de l'Isen. Dans les livres, c'est Erkenbrand et ses cavaliers, et non Eomer, présent auprès du roi dans la forteresse assiégée, que Gandalf rallie à lui pour la charge finale au Gouffre de Helm.

* Brytta : Fils de _Fréaláf_ et petit-neveu d'Helm, il fut roi du Rohan de 2798 à 2842. Attentionné et généreux, il fut surnommé Léofa par son peuple. Il passa tout son règne à combattre les orques, qui, vaincus par les Nains, migrèrent depuis le Nord et assaillirent le Rohan. Malgré les nombreux succès de Brytta, la Marche continua d'être harcelée pour plusieurs décennies par les Orques après sa mort.

* Le Lune : Comme on l'a déjà vu, les genres du soleil et de la lune sont inversés chez les Elfes de Tolkien. Ici, c'est un choix de style.

* Bailli : Un détail concernant la fonction de ce personnage : Les Rohirrim étant conçus sur le modèle des anciens peuples Anglo-saxons avant la conquête Normande, l'officier en charge de la justice, du respect des lois et du bon déroulement de la vie quotidienne y serait, historiquement, le " s _hérif "._ Comme cette histoire est en français, (et pour éviter toute confusion ou anachronisme) j'ai choisi de traduire ce terme par celui de " Bailli" dont les fonctions étaient assez proches de celles de son homologue anglo-saxon à cette époque. Cela sera certainement accessoire pour beaucoup mais il me paraissait important d'en faire mention.


	8. Chapitre VII : Splendeurs et Leurres

Chapitre VII:

Splendeurs et Leurres du Château d'Or.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est dédié aux lecteurs/lectrices qui attendent la venue d'un certain personnage féminin dans les lignes de cette histoire depuis bien longtemps. Comme le dit l'adage, la petite histoire rencontre la grande. C'est aussi le cas ici. Cette note mise à part, il est toujours possible de voter au sujet de la prochaine histoire via le poll/ sondage de ma page de profil. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple option, cela me permettra de voir si le temps consacré à ces écrits est apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu. Bonne Lecture._

* * *

" Il vaut mieux avoir à faire aux corbeaux qu'aux flatteurs ; car ceux-ci dévorent les morts et ceux-là les vivants"

Anthistène

* * *

La silhouette penchée d'un homme s'activait au travaux des champs. Ses sabots de bois s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol trempé et la sueur coulait sur son front et ses cheveux. Il parcourait péniblement les champs, proscrit dans une tâche entre la faux et la charrue. La récolte avait été passable, le plus préoccupant étant cette pluie qui ne cessait plus depuis près d'un mois. Même un grenier à grain n'offrait pas une protection très élevée face à l'humidité. Alors qu'il regagnait les chevaux et la charrue, un son grondant lui parvint depuis l'Est, éclipsant sa progression difficile et pataugeante parmi la boue.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut un groupe de cavaliers à l'horizon le long de la route. Il vit en premier celui qui chevauchait en tête, très grand, vêtu de mailles, coiffé d'un casque à cimier à la longue queue de cheval blanche, monté sur un beau destrier, puissant et rapide. A sa suite, venaient entre quinze et vingt autres cavaliers. Leurs chevelures blondes et capes vertes ondulaient sous le jeu du souffle de l'Ouest et l'un d'entre eux portait le bel étendard du cheval blanc galopant dans un champ vert. Il se gonflait fièrement au vent, emporté par l'élan fougueux de la course. L'homme des champs fut frappé par l'éclat et la force des cavaliers, les braves gardiens du Riddermark lancés à vive allure. Il s'en retourna à ses tâches, les pensées soudain plus légères alors que la troupe disparaissait à l'horizon sur la route d'Édoras.

Éomer et son escorte eux ne remarquèrent pas l'attention de l'homme attelé aux travaux des champs. Ils allaient, lancés dans une leste course, autant que le permettait l'état du sol boueux. Cela faisait plusieurs heures depuis Aldburg à présent et la lumière n'avait plus percé depuis l'aube, ses doigts pâles masqués par de sombres humeurs.

Le Maréchal chevauchait en tête suivi de près par Éothain, l'écuyer restant toujours au plus près de son seigneur. Venaient ensuite plusieurs autres dont Wenda. Le groupe se terminait avec quatre cavaliers dont deux chevauchaient côtes à côtes, Gárulf et Cínéad. Éomer avait rassemblé à la hâte des hommes de confiance pour son départ, laissant l'agile Folstred en charge d'Aldburg pendant son absence.

Cínéad restait intrigué par ce voyage soudain. Dans ses attentes du lointain, c'était un tournant auquel il n'avait pas du tout songé. Mais il était heureux de découvrir enfin la capitale, de voir le roi et surtout fier d'avoir été choisi par le Maréchal pour l'y accompagner. Sa famille avait pensé la même chose lorsqu'il les avait informé tard la veille à son retour. Il avait beau être moins incertain qu'autrefois, une partie de lui s'agitait impatiemment à l'idée de contempler Édoras, Méduseld et le souverain de la Marche en personne. Tout le monde en Rohan louait la bonté et la sagesse de Théoden. Il ne siégeait pas sur le trône de Méduseld seulement par le sang et la lignée, il était celui le plus digne pour mener et guider les Éorlingas par ses propres qualités et c'est à cela que l'on reconnaissait un homme véritablement digne du titre de Roi. " La meilleur forteresse qu'un seigneur puisse posséder c'est avant tout l'amour de son peuple ", lui avait dit Gyldwine lors d'un récit sur les plus vieilles histoires du Riddermark. Peu d'hommes en Terre du Milieu aimaient leur seigneur comme les Rohirrim aimaient Théoden, cela ne faisait guère de doute.

Le cavalier devant Cínéad passa dans une large ornière et de l'eau boueuse jaillit dans le sillage de sa monture. Quelques gouttes d'une gerbe rencontrèrent le visage de Cínéad qui grimaça au contact. Après de brèves éclaircies, la pluie avait repris son cour sur la région, occupant le ciel sans partage depuis près d'une semaine. Ce n'était au pire qu'une légère bruine mais ce manteau de gouttes chancelantes fut de trop pour la terre qui ne put l'accueillir en son sein. Un coup d'œil à ses voisins de course informa Cínéad qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir les éclats de l'eau boueuse. Gárulf lui adressa une grimace en secouant la tête, son heaume à cimier moucheté par le fruit des intempéries.

Alors que la journée était déjà fort avancée, Éomer leva le bras et décida d'une halte. Éothain relaya son ordre et l'escorte ralentit sa course. Un des cavaliers décida de mettre pied à terre avant de se maudire lorsqu'il s'enfonça jusqu'à la cheville dans le sol fangeux. Il y eut quelques rires et Gárulf lui tendit une main secourable. Le Maréchal et son escorte prirent un peu de temps pour un repas, le premier depuis l'aube. Cinéad, lui observa, comme à son habitude, les environs.

Depuis là où ils se trouvaient, le regard portait loin, englobant les formes dominantes des montagnes enneigées. On pouvait voir plusieurs percées à leurs pieds, autant d'espaces qui s'ouvraient en de multiples petites vallées, similaire à celle d'Aldburg. Assez loin au Sud-Ouest, parmi l'un des creux les plus imposants, Cinéad crut percevoir une forme. Il plissa ses yeux perçants, une main sur son front. L'astre solaire choisit ce moment pour faire un retour bref mais fugace parmi les nuages et le jeune cavalier fut ébloui par un éclat puissant.

_" Quelle est cette lumière vive à l'horizon dans le creux de cette vallée "? Demanda-t'il à Gárulf. Ce dernier buvait à sa gourde.

_" Le château d'Or de Méduseld, jeune Cinéad ", répondit une voix derrière lui.

Éomer s'avança à ses côtés, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le rayon d'or à l'horizon.

_ " Lorsque le ciel se dégage et que la journée s'illumine, le reflet de son éclat se voit à bien des lieues à la ronde. C'est là que réside tous les Rois de la Marche depuis Brego et mon oncle nous y attend ".

Éothain se présenta et le Maréchal lui tendit les rênes de son destrier, Pieds de Feu, et mis à son tour pied à terre avant de s'éloigner.

_" J'en déduis que tu n'as jamais vu Édoras? Voilà une belle occasion pour toi alors. Tout homme de la Marche devrait pouvoir voir les salles de la Maison d'Éorl. Je t'envie à l'idée de les découvrir ", dit Gárulf.

Il avait l'air songeur en revoyant les souvenirs se rejouer devant ses yeux.

_" Je me rappelle la première fois où je les ai vu. La Grande Salle de Brego, illuminée dans l'aura rose de l'aurore montante, les halls de nos aïeux nobles et fiers devant les visages pâles où naissent les rivières du Riddermark. Et jamais je n'oublierai les lignées de souvenirs fleuries de blancs devant les portes ".

Le Maréchal choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher et s'adresser à ses hommes.

_" Nous devrions atteindre les murs d'Édoras d'ici le coucher du soleil. Maudit soit ce temps! J'aurai voulu y être au plus tôt. C'est comme si quelque chose œuvrait pour nous ralentir ".

Nul ne reprit la parole, et la halte retomba dans le silence. Le Maréchal ne lâcha pas la vallée des yeux. Les hommes, préoccupés par les inquiétudes de leur Seigneur, parlaient peu.

En retrait un peu plus loin, Cínéad et Gárulf observaient toujours la forme incertaine de la ville dans la distance.

_" J'ai de la famille à Édoras, dit ce dernier au jeune cavalier, si le devoir me le permet je serai heureux de les revoir à nouveau. Mes filles me demandant souvent des nouvelles de leur oncle. Nul ne devrait oublier les siens.

_ Je te comprends Gárulf mon ami, parla un des cavaliers. La famille inspire les hommes que nous devenons ".

Tous deux engagèrent ensuite la conversation, évoquant leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Cínéad resta poliment en retrait, écoutant d'une oreille distraite.

Prendre soin des siens était le devoir de tout rohirrim et aussi celui d'un père. Le jeune cavalier voyait un bel exemple en la matière en la personne de Gárulf, homme loyal et honorable s'il en était.

_" Il y a autre chose mes hommes ", reprit alors le Maréchal, tous faisant silence pour l'écouter.

Il paraissait réticent à continuer et ceux qui servaient à ses côtés depuis longtemps et le connaissaient bien comprirent que ses paroles étaient graves ;

_" Vous savez que je n'apprécie guère le conseiller du Roi, _l'estimé_ Gríma Langue de Serpent et cela est réciproque. Le prestige de sa fonction et la confiance que lui accorde le Roi lui ont permis d'accroître considérablement son influence. On ne devient pas conseiller du roi sans avoir des yeux partout et cela vaut double concernant Gríma. Je ne suis pas venu pour converser avec lui mais aussi déplaisante que sera cette tâche il faudra l'assumer. En entrant à Méduseld à mes côtés, vous vous exposez à son regard tout comme moi, soyez-en conscients ".

Un murmure d'approbation et de cliquetis métallique causé par le hochement des têtes casquées se répandit parmi les hommes. Ils étaient tous des cavaliers du Riddermark mais leur loyauté allait avant tout à leur Seigneur.

_ " Qu'importe les paroles du Serpent, je serai à vos côtés Seigneur, parla Éothain.

_ Si je puis me permettre Seigneur, quelle est l'objet de votre visite? Nous sommes plus nombreux que la dernière fois, remarqua Wenda.

_ Il me faut voir mon cousin, Théodred. Certains sujets ne conviennent guère aux lettres et aux messages".

Éomer n'en dit rien mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour son oncle et sa sœur. Pourtant, Théodred lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire à leur sujet. Le Prince aimait beaucoup sa cousine et tous deux passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble quand il était à Édoras. Éowyn avait sa plus proche famille auprès d'elle malgré l'absence de son frère. Le fils de Théoden avait le cœur pur et l'âme généreuse. Néanmoins, Éomer ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Théodred sous-estimait la portée des mots et des gestes d'un homme comme Gríma. L'honneur et la loyauté le rendait aveugle et insensible au mensonge et à la fourberie, des armes que le serpent ne maniait que trop bien. Si seulement son oncle pouvait retrouver la vigueur de sa jeunesse tempérée par la sagacité de ses longues années de règne!

Détournant la tête du reflet doré dans la distance, le Maréchal reprit son air droit et sévère et parla d'une voix forte :

_" Allons! Hâtons-nous! Il nous faut atteindre Édoras avant la nuit ".

Les hommes s'empressèrent de s'exécuter et l'escorte reprit sa course vers les pentes de la vallée scintillante.

* * *

Une peu plus d'une heure était passée quand le groupe de cavalier atteignit les berges d'une blanche rivière. Ils passèrent le cour d'eau à gué, entre les pierres et le remous ambiant de l'eau.

Elle jaillissait des collines bordant les montagnes. La rivière décrivait un cercle pour s'en aller au loin dans la plaine verdoyante, descendant parmi les roseaux pour rejoindre le cour de l'Entalluve. D'autres petits ruisseaux, partageant le même foyer en amont, couraient aussi à travers l'herbe des prairies jusqu'aux eaux sylvestres du fleuve. Le gué était large et bien entretenu par le passage fréquent des hommes et des chevaux. Dans la distance, on pouvait voir les formes oscillantes de plusieurs grands saules dont les ombres couvraient les fraîches eaux. Dans la dernière heure du jour, des rayons pourpres apparurent depuis la couronne des montagnes sur leur gauche, tamisant la route d'une teinte rougeoyante jusqu'à ce que le grand astre disparaisse derrière les géants enneigés.

La nuit était tombée quand ils atteignirent les portes d'Édoras. Les dernières traces du jour disparurent du ciel et le reflet éclatant du château d'or se ternit avec la chute du crépuscule. La haute forme de la capitale du Rohan se détachait parmi les flancs de la vallée. Le groupe de cavalier ralentit l'allure à mesure que le fossé et les murs entourant Édoras se faisaient plus nets dans la pénombre montante.

Gárulf fit alors signe à Cínéad et il les vit : la route s'étirait jusqu'aux portes mais peu avant s'étendait une double rangée de tertres. Ils se trouvaient là, gardiens endormis de l'entrée de la capitale du Rohan. De petites fleurs blanches en couronnaient les sommets, pâles et brillantes sous le regard des étoiles et du lune. Les _symbelmÿne_ fleurissaient là où reposent les hommes valeureux, souvenirs éternels des vies passées. Éomer et les siens avaient atteint les deux lignes de tertres des Rois de la Marche où reposaient les seigneurs du Riddermark. Deux rangées pour deux lignées et cinq cents printemps et autant d'hivers. Grâce aux nombreuses histoires et chansons de Gyldwine, Cínéad connaissait chacun d'entre eux :

Tout commençait avec Éorl le Jeune, Vainqueur du Champ du Célébrant et père du Riddermark. À sa suite venaient les tertres de Brégo constructeur de la salle, Aldor l'Ancien, frère de Baldor l'infortuné, Fria, Fréawine, Goldwine, Déor, Gram et Helm Poing de Marteau qui se réfugia dans le Gouffre de Helm lorsque ceux du Pays de Dun envahirent la marche lors du Long Hiver. Sur ce dernier tertre, fleurissaient tant de _symbelmÿne_ , qu'il semblait recouvert de neige. Avec Helm, s'acheva la première rangée car le Roi avait perdu ses fils, Hàma et Haleth au cours d'une sortie et lorsqu'on le découvrit sans vie lors du siège, un matin d'hiver, ce fut son neveu Fréalaf qui fut choisi pour lui succéder. Ainsi commençait la deuxième lignée des Rois de la Marche et avec elle la seconde rangée de tertres ; Fréalaf, Brydda dit Léofa dont Gyldwine avait chanté les exploits la veille, Walda, Folca Vainqueur du Sanglier d'Everholt, Folcwine, Fengal, et enfin Thengel père du Roi Théoden.

Le regard des étoiles sur les enfants endormis d'Éorl créa un climat étrange en ce lieu de contemplation où calme et tristesse ne faisaient plus qu'un. Cínéad ne put détourner son regard des pelouses fleuries, une impression solennelle dans sa poitrine. Derrière lui, Éomer observait chacun des tertres, comme il le faisait à chaque visite à Édoras. Il honorait les rois du passé, présentant ses respects silencieux aux seigneurs du royaume auquel il avait voué sa vie. Le groupe de cavalier marqua une halte et chacun rendit hommage aux seigneurs d'autrefois. Néanmoins, ils ne purent s'attarder car, soudain, on cria depuis les murs. Cínéad perçut du mouvement sur les remparts et plusieurs flammes s'agitèrent sur le parapet surmontant les portes. Une voix forte et remplie de soupçons s'adressa à eux dans la langue de la Marche :

_ " Halte là! Par ordre de Messire Gríma, Conseiller de Théoden Roi, toute personne souhaitant pénétrer à Édoras doit présenter le motif de sa venue, fut-elle du Riddermark ou étrangère ".

Il y eut un flot de murmures parmi l'escorte du Maréchal et plusieurs hommes parurent indignés.

Cínéad entendit Éothain retenir sans succès un juron en crispant ses mains sur sa bride. Gárulf lui même, d'ordinaire calme et réfléchi, parut surpris et blessé mais Éomer reconnut la voix s'adressant à eux et parla d'un air haut et franc :

_" Allons Derngel! Voilà des mots bien durs dans ta bouche. Mes cavaliers et moi chevauchons depuis l'aube! La route est longue depuis Aldburg par un tel temps! Ouvrez-nous donc et allez quérir Háma, j'ai à lui parler avant d'aller voir mon oncle et d'après ce que je vois, le plus tôt sera le mieux ".

Son ton était clair et imposait le commandement et beaucoup à ses côtés virent la majesté de la Maison d'Éorl émanait de lui telle une aura.

On entendit l'étonnement de l'homme et il fut proche de défaillir sous le choc.

_ " Bien entendu Maréchal, mes excuses. Il en sera fait ainsi. Allez tas de paille on se secoue! Ne fais pas attendre le Seigneur s'exclama la sentinelle en secouant un de ses camarades à moitié assoupi. Ouvrez les portes "!

Éothain passa devant Cínéad et le jeune cavalier put voir son visage marqué par l'amertume et les prémisses de la colère. Le fidèle écuyer s'emportait facilement et à ses yeux, il était inconcevable que l'on s'adresse de la sorte à son seigneur.

_ " Pourquoi tant de méfiance? À quoi joue Gríma murmura Gárulf pour lui-même. Tout fils ou ami du Riddermark devait être le bienvenu à Édoras ".

Cinéad fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Lui aussi était une sentinelle et il avait du mal à concevoir que ses camarades guetteurs d'Aldburg puissent agir de la sorte envers ceux visitant son foyer. Il était difficile d'imaginer que le Roi ait pu relayer de telles instructions aux sentinelles. Théoden n'était pas un seigneur méprisant. Sans un mot, l'escorte du Maréchal passa les portes.

* * *

Édoras s'ouvrit sur une large allée pavée de pierres taillées. Elle poursuivait sur une certaine distance jusqu'aux hauteurs du piton rocheux où se dressait le château. De nombreuses maisons et chaumières de pailles et de bois longeaient chaque côté de l'avenue. La nuit était encore jeune mais peu de lumières s'y voyait hormis les quelques rares éclats d'un feu à l'intérieur. Une rigole abritant un petit ruisseau clair et vif bordait la grande allée. Ils remontèrent son cour jusqu'aux écuries où chacun mit pied à terre et confia sa monture au palefrenier. Cínéad fit ses adieux à Fenrhim et suivit son seigneur, Gárulf devant lui. L'allée pavée s'éleva avant de déboucher sur une place surmontant la colline qu'ils venaient de gravir.

Au dessus, se voyait une terrasse et les contreforts mêmes des hauteurs sur lesquels reposait le château d'or de Méduseld. La source du ruisseau jaillissait d'une fontaine à tête de cheval. Elle retombait dans un bassin où l'eau filait calmement avant de descendre par la rigole le long du chemin d'où ils étaient venus. Un large et bel escalier de pierre montait depuis la place jusqu'aux seuil des portes du château. Des bancs et sièges de pierre étaient creusés à même le roc le long des marches et on distinguait la forme de plusieurs hommes s'y trouvant assis.

En les voyant, l'un deux se leva et vint à leur rencontre. D'autres le suivirent, torches en main et bientôt une quinzaines de gardes se retrouvèrent au pied de l'escalier devant Éomer et les siens. Celui à leur tête parla en premier. Il avait une riche chevelure blonde teintée de feu qui vibrait d'un bel éclat à la lueur des torches. Son nom était Háma, conseiller et Huissier du Roi Théoden et membre de la Garde Royale du Riddermark.

_ " Seigneur Éomer, un honneur de vous revoir.

_ Salut à toi Háma. Pardonnes mes rudes manières mais il me faut t'avouer ma surprise. J'ai rencontré nombre d'hommes, en ce pays, à Mundburg et dans les collines mais jamais ils n'ont eu des mots si froids que ceux des sentinelles en poste aux portes.

Háma parut triste et résigné :

_ " Cela est, je crains, de ma faute Seigneur. Messire Gríma est un homme très prudent, il m'a demandé d'accroître la vigilance de la garde. Les ordres en vont ainsi.

_ Voilà qui est malheureux mais guère surprenant. Puis-je voir mon oncle?

_ Je ne sais pas si le roi sera apte à vous recevoir Seigneur, il semblait fatigué lors du repas. Mais votre sœur sera certainement ravie de vous revoir.

Le Maréchal s'avança et son escorte lui emboîta le pas mais Háma et les siens ne bougèrent pas. Les deux groupes d'hommes de La Marche se firent face et la tension monta dans l'air doux de la nuit.

L'huissier parut hésitant et Éomer s'en aperçut, l'interrogeant du regard.

_" Qui a t-il?

_ Gríma a donné l'ordre de saisir toute arme en possession de quiconque sera admis à Méduseld. Je doute toutefois que cela s'applique au neveu même du roi et à ses compagnons mais la voix du conseiller du roi fait loi ".

Éomer ne dit rien, frappé par la surprise. Un flot de protestations s'éleva parmi les hommes. Obéir et remettre ses armes signifiait perdre son honneur et sa fierté d'homme libre. Nul parmi les Rohirrim ne pouvaient accepter une telle chose. Éothain, s'emporta, mue par la colère et oublia la retenue de son seigneur :

_" Pour qui se prend ce Serpent? Malheureux, sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses?

_ Mon épée sert le Maréchal et Théoden Roi en homme libre, nul ne m'imposera le contraire s'indigna un autre.

_ Autant nous cracher au visage! Quelle est cette insulte ? Sommes-nous traités en laquais? Pensez-vous vraiment que nous oserons tirer l'acier contre Théoden Roi? S'exclama Gárulf, très touché par une telle mesure.

Beaucoup approuvèrent avec ferveur les paroles du cavalier et la contestation n'en fut que plus vive. Wenda s'avança même de quelques pas, prêt à défier ouvertement l'huissier et les siens mais le Maréchal l'arrêta d'un regard. Car Éomer, bien qu'affecté par toutes ces paroles, restait un seigneur apte à guider et mener les hommes. Il parla d'un ton aimable mais franc :

_" Allons Háma, nul besoin d'en venir aussi loin. Que diraient nos ancêtres qui dorment parmi les _symbelmÿne_ s'ils nous voyez? Nous sommes tous fils d'Éorl ici.

Les mots du Maréchal touchèrent Háma et il comprit la folie d'appliquer pareille requête et s'en dissuada dans l'instant.

_" Bien-sûr Seigneur, vous avez raison. Je vous présente mes excuses, oubliez mes paroles hâtives.

La tension s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et les hommes se relâchèrent. La méfiance ne quitta toutefois pas certains des visages parmi l'escorte du Maréchal. Jusqu'à présent, les mises en garde de leur seigneur ne s'étaient révélées que trop vraies.

_" Je vais donner des ordres pour que votre escorte soit cordialement reçue. Il compta rapidement la file des hommes d'Aldburg. Vingt couches donc, vingt-et-une avec vous Seigneur bien-sûr. Veuillez me suivre ".

La file d'hommes gravit le grand escalier jusqu'aux larges portes du château d'or. Elles s'ouvrirent devant eux dans un grincement imposant alors que les gardes ôtaient les lourdes barres les maintenant closes.

Il faisait sombre lorsqu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur et un air chaud les enveloppa. Ceux qui avaient gardé heaumes et casques s'empressèrent de les enlever. C'était le lieu le plus grand et majestueux que Cínéad ait jamais vu. Une salle large et imposante s'étendaient devant l'escorte du maréchal. Les lumières et les ombres oscillaient parmi de puissants piliers richement sculptés tenant en place la haute voûte au dessus d'eux. Dans l'axe central se trouvait un âtre où brûlait un feu aux faibles flammes tombantes. Au sein des premières heures de la nuit, la salle était enveloppée d'un voile de pénombre et le ciel se dégageaient peu des fenêtres et de l'ouverture de la voûte par où s'échappait la fumée. Loin, en face d'eux, se dressait une estrade surélevée par trois marches sur laquelle on distinguait un unique fauteuil dorée vide. La lumière ne portait pas au delà du siège royal.

Les cavaliers emboitèrent le pas d'Éomer lorsque celui s'avança d'un pas lent parmi les piliers. Cínéad remarqua que le sol était recouvert de multiples dalles et tomettes aux teintes variées porteuses de symboles et de runes dans la langue de la Marche. Au delà des colonnes, les murs étaient habillés de nombreuses teintures et tapisseries dont les motifs paraissaient effacés dans la faible lumière. La plupart reconnurent toutefois sans problème la figure de la plus imposante d'entre elles, celle d'un homme jeune à la longue chevelure de lin blond, monté sur un splendide cheval blanc dont la robe vibrait parmi les couleurs malgré l'obscurité de la salle. Son cavalier, sonnait d'un grand cor et le destrier hennissait fièrement, prêt à porter son compagnon vers les éclats de la bataille.

_" Éorl et Felaróf aux Champs du Celebrant ", murmura Cínéad en contemplant la scène brodée.

Gárulf hocha la tête en suivant le regard de son jeune camarade mais lui fit signe de continuer car le reste de l'escorte les précédait à présent de plusieurs mètres. Éomer se présenta à une dizaine de pas de l'estrade mais le trône était vacant. Il n'y avait nulle trace du Roi. L'huissier Háma sembla surpris mais cela passa quand quelqu'un se présenta devant eux.

Une femme jeune , pâle, vêtue de blanc et d'argent, s'avança. Le Maréchal s'élança à sa rencontre et la serra dans ses bras sans retenue. Elle avait des cheveux blonds plus éclatants que la teinte lin habituelle des Rohirrim. Un air fier et droit figurait sur son visage blanc aux yeux clairs, l'image des eaux froides des neiges traversant les plaines verdoyantes du Rohan. Elle était Fille de Rois, femme d'un peuple fort et hardi et nul homme ne pensait le contraire.

La droiture disparut lorsque le Maréchal la prit dans ses bras et elle parut heureuse et soulagée comme si des semaines d'inquiétudes avaient soudain disparu des traits de son beau visage. Cínéad n'avait jamais rencontré une dame semblable et il en fut troublé. Sa vue inspirait des images inconnues en lui. Il pensa un instant que le seigneur Boromir et elle se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière.

 ___ " Qu'il est bon de te revoir Éowyn, ma sœur. Où est notre oncle?

_Il se sentait las après le repas et a regagné sa chambre. Je pensais lui rendre visite pour voir comment il se portait quand on m'a annoncé ton arrivée. Te voir me réchauffe le cœur Éomer "!

Le Maréchal sourit et la fatigue et les soupçons de la chevauchée s'évanouirent. Cínéad ne l'avait jamais vu aussi candide et ravi. Mais cela ne dura pas.

_" Et quand est-il de Gríma?

_ J'ignore où il p...

_ Qu'il est aimable de votre part de vous inquiéter à mon sujet, Éomer fils d'Éomund "! Parla alors une voix profonde d'un air faussement enjoué.

Un homme sombre vêtu de noir émergea de la pénombre derrière le trône vide. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et ses yeux pâles aux lourdes paupières brillaient d'un éclat vigilant. Il n'accorda pas un regard à la petite troupe derrière Éomer, son attention fixée, telle celle d'un prédateur en chasse, sur le Maréchal.

_" Serpent... ", salua ce dernier

L'homme pâle baissa très légèrement la tête, comme si ce geste de respect lui en coûté.

_" Quel bon vent vous amène à Édoras? C'est toujours un plaisir de voir le fringant neveu du Roi à Méduseld.

_ Épargnez-moi les fausses modesties Gríma, je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'entretenir avec vous. Où est Théodred?

_ Le Prince est en Ouestfolde depuis deux jours. Il y œuvre avec une grande attention, faisant honneur à ses fonctions ***** . Son père le Roi compte beaucoup sur lui. Quel dommage que si peu de descendants de la Maison d'Éorl aient hérité de sa mesure et de sa bravoure!

_ Et quel regret que la fonction de certains prévienne tout dommage fait à leur langue! Parla Éowyn.

_ Allons gente dame, je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur du Rohan, conseiller du Roi, par la vénérable grâce de votre oncle. Ma vie est dédiée au Riddermark autant que celle de votre fougueux frère. La force de l'esprit tout comme celle du bras agissent au nom du Roi. Il est malgré tout regrettable que la première ait tendance à se perdre chez les hommes de hauts lignages.

Cela sembla beaucoup l'amuser. Ses joues étaient gonflées par un rictus tiré. L'escorte du Maréchal resta figée dans le silence, spectatrice de l'échange tendu entre deux des plus puissants hommes du royaume. Éomer perdit sa retenue et s'emporta. Il allait répondre d'une réplique cinglante quand sa sœur s'interposa :

_" Gríma, soyez-aimable, mon frère est fatigué de sa chevauchée. Arrangez-donc une audience avec le roi demain voulez-vous?

_ Bien-sûr, gente dame, je suis certain que le Roi sera transporté de joie à l'idée de revoir son cher neveu. Après-tout, il y a bien longtemps que vous ne lui avez pas fais l'honneur de votre présence... "

Un sourire narquois, plein de malice se dessina sur ses lèvres et le conseiller se retira parmi les ombres derrière le trône d'où il était apparu. Son départ laissa place à un climat lourd et glacé où nul n'osa prendre la parole. Seul les rares craquements du feu mourant se firent entendre.

Enfin, Háma, l'huissier, brisa le silence :

_ " Mon seigneur, je vais conduire vos camarades à leurs quartiers, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'autre chose "?

Éomer n'ajouta rien la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. L'huissier hocha la tête et quitta la grande salle, les cavaliers d'Aldburg à sa suite. Éothain s'attarda un moment, une question dans le regard mais finit par comprendre que le Maréchal n'avait pas besoin de ses services pour le temps présent.

* * *

_" Ce vil serpent! S'exclama Éomer, une fois qu'Éowyn et lui furent seuls dans ses quartiers.

_ Oublies-le mon frère, tu le reverras bien assez tôt. Comment vas-tu? Tu as l'air fatigué.

_ Ce n'est rien, juste un voyage las _._ Il y a des sujets plus pressants à l'ordre du jour.

_ Rien ne s'arrangera si tu te surmènes, tu le sais ".

Éomer approuva faiblement de la tête. Cela ressemblait bien à Éowyn, toujours à s'inquiéter du plus profond de son cœur pour ses proches. Il l'ignorait en partie mais sa sœur pensait la même chose à son sujet.

_ " Quand est-il de toi? Ça c'est important ".

Éowyn soupira et sa main se mit à trembler.

_" Souvent, quand Théodred n'est pas là, j'ai l'impression que ces murs se referment sur moi, d'en être prisonnière.

_ Nous avons grandi ici, chaque pierre de ce château nous est familière.

_ Ce n'est pas Méduseld mais l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage. Tout se fait froid, silencieux.. comme une veillée pour les morts. Je n'aime pas ça Éomer.

_ Est-ce lui?

La blanche Dame de Rohan mit un long moment à répondre, des souvenirs remplis de regards dérobés et insistants hantant ses pensées.

_" Il n'est pas le seul, enfin il ne l'est plus. Notre oncle s'affaisse de jour en jour tel un vieil arbre. Il perd l'adage de la parole. Háma ne reçoit plus aucun ordre de lui. C'est à peine si mes mots ou ceux de Théodred lui parviennent. Seul Gríma a sa pleine attention. J'ai peur mon frère, que notre oncle ne puisse bientôt plus agir sans lui, tel un vieillard dépendant de sa cane.

_ Pourtant, notre oncle a toujours été véloce et vigoureux même dans la vieillesse. Il allait en selle plus vite que certains des meilleurs cavaliers de mon éored il y a seulement quelques années!

_ C'est lui mon frère, j'en suis convaincue. Tout ce qu'il approche devient âpre et finit par dépérir.

_ En es-tu certaine? Tu sais que je hais ce serpent et ses murmures mais pour les viles conseils qu'il dissimule sous ses sifflements, il n'est qu'un conseiller. Aucun homme ne peut en contrôler un autre par la parole.

_ Il y en a qui le peuvent...

_ Ce sont là des ruses et des artifices maléfiques ma sœur, les armes de l'ennemi, celles du Seigneur du Pays Noir avec lesquelles il a dressé les Haradrims et les Hommes de l'Est contre nos alliés de Mundburg. Gríma a beau être sournois et méprisable, il n'est rien face à cela. Ses crocs ne détiennent pas un tel venin ".

Éowyn regarda son frère avec intensité, ses yeux brûlant d'émotions trop longtemps enfouies et réduites au silence.

_" Tu ne le connais pas Éomer. Tu ne le vois que pour échanger des piques et t'opposer à ses décisions. Il est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît à biens des égards ".

Éomer saisit les mains de sa sœur et les serra. Sa voix fut droite et solennelle comme s'il jurait un serment :

_" Je te promet qu'il ne tentera jamais rien sans en payer le prix. Comme il se plaît à l'insinuer, ce serpent est rusé, il ne t'approchera plus directement sous les yeux de Théodred et Aldburg à moins d'une journée de cheval d'Édoras. Tout conseiller du roi qu'il soit, il n'est rien devant la Maison d'Éorl et mon épée, autant que cela l'amuse de m'insulter ".

Elle approuva mais ne parut pas totalement rassurée. Son frère était rarement à Méduseld et les devoirs de son cousin l'éloignaient souvent d'elle. Hélas, avec la lente descente de Théoden dans le mutisme rien n'allait s'arranger.

_" Comment va Théodred? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la venue du Seigneur Boromir et sa dernière lettre était coure et hâtive.

_ Il se portait bien à son départ il y a quelques jours mais je crains que ce ne soit qu'une façade. Je crois que de nous tous, l'état de son père l'affecte le plus. Il prend ses devoirs comme une occasion d'échapper ces couloirs et le triste spectacle de notre oncle. Le pire est qu'il s'y retrouve impuissant et cela le désespère. Gríma n'est pas le seul à murmurer. Beaucoup entre ces murs pensent que le temps de Théodred approche à grands pas.

Éomer n'avait pas de réponses à ces inquiétudes et resta pensif, le regard plongé dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Il savait que son oncle n'était pas éternel et il était fier à l'idée de servir son un jour son cousin quand l'heure serait venue mais quelque chose le perturbait. La volonté de fer de Théoden roi n'était pas si facilement ébranlée. Il avait connu des heures sombres tout au long de son règne ; la perte de son épouse, la reine Elfhild en couche peu après la naissance de Théodred, la mort de son vaillant parent Éomund et de sa sœur Théodwyn, emportée par le chagrin. Malgré toutes ces terribles épreuves, le fils de Thengel n'avait jamais cédé. Le voir dépérir si facilement en quelques mois n'avait rien de réconfortant.

_" Nous avons aussi eu des nouvelles du seigneur Boromir. Mais je crains qu'elles ne soient pas bonnes ".

Le Maréchal interrogea Éowyn du regard. Sa famille souffrait déjà suffisamment, fallait-il y ajouter les peines d'un des hommes qu'il admirait le plus en ce monde? Le malheur n'arrivait jamais seul.

_" Son cheval est revenu sans cavalier. Ce sont les hommes de Théodred qui l'ont reconnu. Il ne portait aucune blessure ni traces de combats et était chargé de provisions et de couvertures.

_ Hélas! Dur est le monde pour les hommes vaillants en ces jours! Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui à présent! J'espère dans mon cœur qu'il saura trouver son chemin jusqu'à cette vallée elfique où réside les réponses à ses questions. Le Gondor et les Hommes ont cruellement besoin d'un meneur tel que lui en ces temps de misères. Je suis déjà allé à Mundburg en temps de paix et beaucoup là-bas l'observaient avec une admiration brillante dans leurs yeux. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle dévotion envers un capitaine ".

Éowyn approuva, se rappelant l'image du fier homme de Gondor lors de son passage à Édoras, deux mois auparavant.

_ "Il m'a semblé distant, comme si un grand fardeau reposait sur ses épaules.

_ C'est bien compréhensible. J'ai une grande admiration pour lui et pourtant je ne pourrai suivre son chemin. Cruel doit être le sentiment qui est le sien, s'engager dans un voyage à l'aveugle pour sauver son peuple alors que tous en Gondor l'adulent de louanges et placent leurs espoirs en lui. Il doit véritablement aimer son frère plus que tout.

_ Tu songes bien trop aux regards des autres et pas assez à ce qui réside dans leurs cœurs mon frère. Beaucoup dans ce pays voient en toi et Théodred ce que le Seigneur Boromir est en Gondor.

_ Et je donnerai tout en mon pouvoir pour remplir mon devoir et honorer cette confiance. Théodred m'a presque tout appris, il sera un grand roi un jour, j'en suis persuadé ".

Éowyn était absente et son visage pâle alors qu'elle scruta la nuit depuis la fenêtre.

_" Il est tard mon frère et tu es fatigué. Nous avons bien trop conversé et l'heure avance. Tu as besoin de repos et tu le sais ".

Elle baisa son front. Les Enfants d'Éomund se séparèrent pour la nuit.

* * *

Les Hommes d'Aldburg étaient plongés dans une discussion animée. On les avait conduit dans deux larges salles dans lesquelles on avait disposé une longue table et des couches pour la nuit. Il était assez tard mais l'accueil inattendu qu'on leur avait réservé et l'échange entre leur Seigneur et Gríma étaient encore trop présents dans les esprits pour que les hommes songent à s'en remettre au sommeil. Éothain fut le dernier à les rejoindre. Il avait l'air contrarié et désemparé. Wenda le railla en riant d'un ton quelque peu moqueur :

_" Allons Éothain! Relâches un peu tes épaules! Tu n'es pas un valet ou une servante! Le Maréchal peut bien vaquer quelques heures sans que tu t'en inquiètes! Ah, ces écuyers!

Il y eut quelques rires parmi les hommes. Éothain en revanche fut piqué au vif, le visage écarlate.

_" Voilà donc à quoi ressemble le château d'Or. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dormir là où tout les Rois depuis Brego ont résidé ", dit Cínéad en observant la haute et puissante charpente du plafond. Rien que la salle où ils se trouvaient pouvait contenir une vingtaine de fois la modeste chaumière où il avait grandi.

_" Je te comprends commenta Gárulf. Au moins nous dormirons en paix ici bien que ma joie de revoir ce lieu ait été de courte durée. Sommes-nous des Rohirrim ou des étrangers en ces murs? À quoi joue donc Gríma "?

Il y eut plusieurs approbations chez ses camarades.

_" Théoden roi est sage et si Messire Gríma a sa confiance alors cela devrait nous suffire à tous. Les temps sombre attisent la vigilance, parla un autre, plus mesuré.

_ Que le Dwimorberg emporte Gríma! Pesta Éothain. Croit-il être en mesure d'insulter un membre de la maison d'Éorl ?

_ Et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il est le conseiller du roi et toi un simple écuyer Éothain, intervint Wenda. Ceux de sa fonction s'échangent les mots et les remarques comme les chevaux s'échangent ruades et coups de sabots. Ces propos cyniques ne sont qu'un outil de la parole. Tout comme vous, je n'ai pas aimé l'accueil qu'on nous a fait et je suis pas d'accord avec toutes ces positions mais c'est un homme habile, on ne saurait le nier.

_ Habile ne veux pas dire juste où sage dit Gárulf.

_ Certes, reprit Wenda, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dépourvu de l'un comme de l'autre. Mais nous ne devrions pas parler de pareils sujets. Ce sont des affaires entre Messire Gríma et le Maréchal, cela ne nous regarde que fort peu. Il est insultant de converser ainsi de son hôte sous son propre toit ".

Cínéad avait été surpris par la facilité avec laquelle le conseiller du roi maniait les mots. C'était sans doute l'une des raisons qui expliquait l'importance de sa fonction auprès du Roi. En pensant à ce dernier, Cínéad imaginait déjà de quoi serait faite la journée de demain. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de voir Théoden Roi. Il tourna la tête pour admirer les fresques et autres scènes figurées autour d'eux, des images et des gestes plein la tête.

Gárulf s'en aperçut et sourit :

_" Je ne te pensais pas si émotif. Les couloirs de Méduseld t'affectent tant que ça? Peut-être que ce ménestrel t'as trop rempli la tête de chansons et de légendes ".

Le jeune cavalier ria. Ce n'était toutefois pas à Gyldwine et à ses histoires qu'il pensa en rejoignant sa couche mais au Roi et au visage fier de la Banche Dame d'Édoras.

* * *

La dernière heure de la nuit parut, tout Méduseld était endormi et la pénombre régnait dans le château d'or. C'est dans ce théâtre plongé dans la torpeur nocturne que le serpent entra en jeu. Une forme noire glissa tout près de l'estrade et du trône pour disparaître derrière l'un des grands piliers soutenant le plafond. Et elle attendit, grimaçant à la lueur des étoiles qui perçait à travers les fenêtres jusqu'à sa face pâle aux lourdes paupières. Enfin, Grima perçut le son léger des pas d'un homme qui s'annonçait. Son ombre se profila entre les piliers et seuls les visages des fresques et tapisseries furent témoins de son passage. Grima ne bougea pas, le dos appuyé contre la pierre froide du pilier. Lorsque les pas furent tout près de sa cachette, il aborda le nouveau venu :

_" Enfin! Tu m'as fais attendre "!

Son ton étais mauvais et dangereusement bas.

_" Mes excuses seigneur, j'ai pris soin de ne pas être vu.

_ Il vaudrait mieux oui. Ma fonction me permet d'agir à ma guise entre ces murs mais tel n'est pas ton cas ... Bien, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre depuis ton dernier rapport? Sois-bref!

_ Je crains qu'il n'y ait beaucoup à dire et assez peu à en tirer. Le Maréchal a été fort occupé ces dernières semaines. Il a de nombreuses affaires à gérer et s'y attèle avec un authentique dévouement et un profond sens du devoir. Il est très proche de ses sujets, généreux, bon et juste dans ses actions ".

Le conseiller du Roi pinça des lèvres. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

_" Est-ce de l'admiration que je perçois dans ta voix? Rappelles-toi qui tu sers, Théoden Roi en mon nom ou Éomer?

_Vous bien-sûr seigneur, s'empressa de répondre son informateur, mais un homme est libre d'éprouver du respect pour une personne comme le Maréchal.

Cette réponse ne plut pas du tout à Grima. Il cracha au sol. Éomer le dégouté, il était tout ce que le conseiller ne serait jamais ; grand, fort, beau, juste et surtout aimé de tous.

_" Parles-moi de ces mouvements. En-vois tu un d'exploitable? Un homme si _admirable_ doit forcément s'exposer à quelques reprises.

_ Difficilement Seigneur. Il est très prudent, attentif et toujours bien entouré comme vous l'avez vu. Ses compagnons lui sont entièrement dévoués. Ils ne vous apprécient guère d'ailleurs ".

Grima ricana.

" _Pas entièrement non, sinon tu ne serais pas là_ ", pensa-t'il.

_" Nous n'aurons plus une occasion telle que celle de Juillet avant un moment continua l'homme.

_ Ah oui, cette fameuse horde de Montagnards du Pays de Dun *****. Une honte que ce plan ait échoué. Éomer avait mordu à l'appât avec des mâchoires d'aciers. Il m'avait fallu des jours pour mettre en place un tel piège. Mais cette racaille a tout fait échouer! Des larves tous autant qu'ils sont! Même une engeance de gobelin leur est supérieure!

_ C'est la faute de cet idiot, Aethriff. Il devait me retrouver au relais des gardes cette nuit-là afin de planifier l'embuscade. Le signal était une torche éteinte mais ce crétin est venu trop tôt! Il s'est présenté à portée d'arc et l'un des guetteurs l'a accueilli d'une flèche en plein cœur! Sans leur chef, la vermine de Dun n'a pas duré un jour sans mutinerie. L'attrait du pillage n'a pas tardé à les déchirer.

_ Oui, voilà qui fut fort fâcheux. Heureusement son idiotie lui a couté la vie. Les conséquences auraient été terribles s'il avait parlé. Le piège aurait pu se retourner contre nous...

Et Grima en savait bien plus que l'entendaient ces quelques mots. Il avait tout planifié dans le moindre détail : l'appât, l'échange entre son informateur et les hommes de Dun, ainsi que la missive convoquant Éomer sur le champ à Édoras. L'idée, était bien évidement que le messager lui rapporte la triste et malheureuse nouvelle de la mort du Maréchal. Mais il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire.

Éomer s'était bien-sûr empressé d'apporter la nouvelle devant Théoden. Le Roi avait été interloqué ; des Hommes du Pays de Dun, en plein sur ses terres? Mais fort heureusement, Gríma avait facilement réussi à balayer les soupçons du Maréchal d'un revers de la main. Pour toutes ses qualités, Éomer était encore bien loin d'être aussi malin que lui. Théoden avait rapidement jugé qu'il s'agissait d'un cas isolé et l'affaire avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Gríma se flatta devant ses qualités de persuasion mais un rictus tiré apparut sur ses joues en songeant à quel point ses "agents" du Pays de Dun étaient passés tout près du désastre.

_" Ah qu'il est ingrat de devoir s'en remettre à des idiots "! Cracha t-il, un éclat peu rassurant dans le regard. Il fallait dire que les serviteurs de son maître étaient loin d'être aussi intelligents que lui.

L'échange se poursuivit un moment et son "espion" lui en appris davantage. Apparemment, Éomer s'était retrouvé confronté à plusieurs ouargues errants ce qui surpris grandement Gríma qui n'en montra rien toutefois. La nature bestiale de ces créatures faisait qu'il était difficile de les faire obéir. Même la voix de son maître ne pouvait soumettre les instincts d'une bête sauvage. Une chance que ces monstres ne se soient pas attardés ici et aient filé vers Aldburg. Gríma s'intéressa ensuite à ceux accompagnant le Maréchal. Au vu des réponses de son informateur, il paraissait difficile d'en convaincre de se tourner contre leur Seigneur. Il allait lui falloir réfléchir à tout cela avec attention.

_ " Bien. La nuit se fait vieille et l'aube ne va pas tarder, les affaires m'appellent. Tiens tes sens en éveil. Tu seras informé de la suite en temps voulu ".

La rencontre était close. Le conseiller du Roi se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Le Maréchal était peut-être prudent et vigilant mais Gríma connaissait Éomer. Tout comme son père, sa fougue était son point faible. Elle finirait par l'emporter d'une manière ou d'une autre et le conseiller comptait bien en tirer profit. Un regard à la fenêtre lui révéla la naissance lente des ongles roses de l'aube dans le lointain. Il devait être prêt. Éomer avait demandé à être reçu dés la première heure de la journée. Une audience des plus intéressantes s'annonçait.

* * *

 ***** Depuis ses premières années, le Rohan est divisé en trois régions, ou " Marches ", chacune confiée à un Maréchal. Du temps de la Guerre de l'Anneau, Éomer était le troisième Maréchal, chargé de la Marche Orientale. Théodred, lui, dirigeait la Marche Occidentale en tant que second Maréchal. Cette partie du Riddermark comprend l'Ouestfolde, les Gués de l'Isen, la Trouée du Rohan et le Gouffre de Helm où le prince avait établi son quartier général.

 ***** Voir le Prologue si besoin.


End file.
